Un pasado, Un presente y Un futuro aun no escrito
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Itachi,Sasuke,Kyoko,Shikamaru,Pein,Gaara,Sasori,Temari,Tenten...etc  ¿Qué les deparará el destino a partir de que Tenten conoce a los hermano Uchiha?  ¿Serán capaces de superar su triste pasado y darle una oportunidad al AMOR para poder tener un futuro?
1. Chapter 1Tratando de vivir Queriendo

**Titulo del fanfic:** "Un triste pasado, Un presente sin olvido y Un futuro aún no escrito".

**Autor:** Reyka Uchiha / Reyka akira / Reyka Nara

**Género:** Romance, un poco de drama tal vez y un poco de comedia.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje (aun no decido si habrá otro más)

**Clasificación: **"T"

**Resumen:** _Es verdad que muchas veces el pasado duele y por más que uno trata de seguir, es inevitable el mirar atrás… por muy triste que esté sea._

_-¿Qué le depara el destino a Tenten a partir de que empieza su amistad con Kyoko Uchiha?_

_-¿Tenten, será capaz de superar el pasado y darle la oportunidad a su corazón de volver a Amar?_

_-¿Sasuke, será capaz de confiar y amar de nuevo?_

_¿Itachi, recuperara a quien injustamente apartaron de su lado?_

_¿Gaara, será capaz de aceptar y confesar de una vez por todas lo que siente?_

_¿Shikamaru, será capaz de olvidar a quien tanto daño le hizo, ho volverán a encontrarse?_

**Personajes principales:**

Tenten Ama

Hermanos Uchiha: Itachi, los gemelos Sasuke y Kyoko.

Hermanos Sabaku: Gaara, los gemelos Temari y Sasori.

Hermanos Nara: Pein y Shikamaru

Deidara Kaede.

Gemelos Hyuuga: Neji y Hinata

_**-También como secundarios**_

Nagato, Konan, Taka, Tasuki, Milerna, Nuriko

_**Y quienes son parte del pasado y presente de Tenten **_

Rock Lee

Shino Abúrame

Naruto Uzumaki

Kiba Inuzuka.

**-Parejas principales**

Sasuke x Tenten, Itachi x Temari, Kyoko x Gaara, Shikamaru x Hikari, Hinata x Kiba,…

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cambio de escena: -_

_**Cap. 1.-Tratando de vivir. Queriendo olvidar**_

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo para una linda adolescente de cabellera castaña y orbes color chocolate que se despierta al sentir sobre su rostro algunos rayos del sol colarse entre las cortinas de las ventanas de su habitación.

Lentamente abre sus ojos apreciando el reloj que se encuentra sobre el buró al lado derecho de su cama.

—7:40am. — se levanta rápidamente y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha para ponerse el uniforme del colegio que consta de una falda de tablones dos dedos por encima de la rodilla de color vino con negro, una camisa blanca holgada manga larga, una corbata del mismo tono que la falda, calzado negro y calentadores de largo hasta las rodillas, asiendo conjunto con su corbata. Le agradaba el uniforme del colegio al que asistirá después de unos años de no asistir a ninguno, aunque tenía profesores particulares, que la mantenían al corriente y obtenía las mejores calificaciones, por lo que no se retraso de grados.

—¡Rayos, ya se me hizo tarde! —expresó la adolescente, al terminar de arreglarse el cabello salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor, donde ya se encontraba su desayuno en la mesa.

—Buenos días, niña —le saludo su Nana, una señora ya de avanzada edad que desde el nacimiento de la castaña había permanecido a su lado.

—Buenos días, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le interrogó la castaña a la señora de edad.

—Lo intente, pero ni siquiera logré que me protestaras —le respondió su Nana

—¡Lo siento! Lo que paso fue que me quede hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con uno de mis amigos del antiguo colegio y como sabrás, se me fue el tiempo hablando de él y… —exteriorizo, pero sus últimas palabras las expreso con un dejo de melancolía.

—Otra vez niña. ¿Por qué no tratas de olvidar lo que paso? Sólo te estas haciendo daño —le reprocho con dolor su Nana al notar lo mucho que aún afectaba el tema a la castaña.

—Eso lo sé pero, es que no puedo evitar recordarlo, yo... —expresó la adolescente con la mirada nublada debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con desparramarse por sus orbes chocolates.

—Tranquila, discúlpame tú a mí. Por favor termina tu desayuno que Riuen te espera para llevarte al colegio —trató de reconfortarla la anciana al cambiar el tema.

—Sólo beberé el jugo de naranja —dijo, al terminarlo se levanto de la mesa y se despidió de la señora mayor para ir a la cochera— nos vemos en la tarde nana, me despides de mamá y papá, ya que todavía se encuentran durmiendo.

—Hasta luego niña —la anciana la despidió con una dulce sonrisa.

Abordo el auto, mientras avanzaba por el camino desde la casa hasta la reja de entrada. Era una hermosa mansión de color crema, el camino estaba rodeado de hermosos rosales, a distancia podía apreciar una pequeña fuente donde ella en ciertas ocasiones le gustaba salir a escribir o dibujar. El cielo se apreciaba hermoso, no podía existir un día más perfecto que ése, durante el recorrido cruzo pocas palabras con el chofer, que era nieto de la anciana que desde niña cuidaba de ella.

Su nombre… Riuen, un joven de 19 años, castaño, de bellos orbes esmeraldas. Alto y de piel nívea clara, quien trabajaba desde niño, con la familia Ama, los padres de Tenten le apoyaron con sus estudios, pero el chico decidió pagarles el favor trabajado para ellos de chofer mientras se graduaba de abogado, ya que el papá de la castaña le había ofrecido un puesto en su prestigiosa empresa.

—Estas muy cayada esta mañana ¿te sucede algo? —le interrogó el joven castaño.

—Yo… no pude evitar recordarlo —le respondió con melancolía Tenten.

—¡Oh, vaya! Se trata de eso —expresó al saber a que se refería su joven ama— ¿No sana la herida aún, a pesar de estos cuatro años que han pasado? —le interrogó Riuen.

—No, aún me duele saber que él ya no esta conmigo —le respondió llorando la castaña.

—Tranquila —le dijo al momento que detiene el auto en la entrada del colegio— ya hemos llegado. Toma, límpiate esas lágrimas que no me gusta ver tu mirada triste —finalizó el castaño mientras la joven tomaba el pañuelo que Riuen le ofreció.

—¡Gracias! No sé que haría si no estuvieras conmigo —le agradeció la chica.

—Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, siempre tendrás mi amistad y mi cariño Tenten —le dijo con afecto Riuen mientras acariciaba con sutileza la mejilla izquierda de la joven.

—Ya estoy tranquila. Gracias, sé que siempre podre contar contigo —le respondió la castaña disfrutando del sutil tacto.

—Será mejor que entres ho te reprenderán en tu primer día de clases. Paso por ti a la hora de salida, a las 3:00pm. ¿Ok? —dijo Riuen esperando la respuesta de la chica.

—Está bien, nos vemos al rato Riuen —le dijo Tenten saliendo con su mochila del auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para encaminarse rumbo al que sería su salón.

Las clases transcurrieron placenteras, y al llegar la hora de salida tal y como había dicho Riuen, ahí estaba puntual.

Los días pasaron, la castaña fue conociendo a sus compañeros de grupo. Iniciando una bonita amistad con una chica azabache quien tenía dos hermanos.

*Kyoko Uchiha, 16 años preparatoria Asashi, 2ºB es una chica alegre, orgullosa como todo integrante de la familia Uchiha, su cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura y se lo sujetaba con un pañuelo de color negro con dibujos en dorado, sus ojos azabache y de piel blanca nívea, figura esbelta, media 1.60cm.

*Sasuke Uchiha, de 16 años, mismo colegio, 2ºA un chico de 1.64cm. tez morena clara, cabello azabache algo largo y siempre usaba un pañuelo en la frente del mismo tonó que su hermana. Gusta de jugar básquetbol y pertenecía al equipo, carácter serio y antipático con casi todos, excepto su hermana gemela, su cómplice en todo aunque también se llevaba súper con su hermano mayor, ella iba a apoyarlo a los partidos. Los gemelos eran muy unidos y compartían todo, hasta sus más íntimos secretos.

Sólo tenía dos amigos, Shikamaru Nara y Gaara Sabaku a quienes conocía desde su niñez y eran igual de serios y extraños que él, como decían todos aquellos que les conocían, ya que eran callados y por lo regular usaban monosílabos cuando hablaban. Solo Kyoko, Itachi, ellos tres y los hermanos de sus amigos entendían sin tener que decir algo más.

*Itachi Uchiha, 17 años, 3ºA un chico serio, estudioso de 1.70cm. tez clara, cabello azabache largo y se lo sujetaba en una coleta de caballo, usaba un pañuelo que sus hermanos le habían obsequiado haciéndole prometer que siempre lo usaría como ellos, el mayor contaba con tres amigos: Sasorí Sabaku, Pein Nara, y Deidara Kaede, este último siempre se la pasaba echando relajo y sonriendo, cosa que los otros tres ni de chiste hacían frente a los demás, ya estando apartados eran distintos entre ellos y con sus hermanos.

Para el Uchiha mayor, sus hermanos eran lo mas importante y mantenía una excelente relación con ellos aunque estos cada que podían le hacían de las suyas. A Sasuke siempre lo cuidaba a escondidas, aún a sabiendas de que este sabía cuidarse sólo, quien además de eso contaba con sus dos amigos que siempre estaban con el. Con Kyoko, a ella no había nada que le negaran, ya que al ser la única chica la consentían y la cuidaban demasiado ambos hermanos Uchiha.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo para mañana a primera hora —le expresó Tenten a la azabache.

—¿Qué te parece si quedamos en mi casa para hacer la maqueta que nos encargaron? Así aprovecho para presentarte a mis padres y a mis hermanos —le respondió la Uchiha.

—¡Mmm! Está bien, a que hora nos vemos —le respondió Tenten

—¿Que te parece al salir del cole? Nos vamos juntas a tu casa para que te cambies y después nos vamos a la mía —le dijo de manera ilusionada Kyoko.

—Está bien, entonces así quedamos —accedió Tenten al ver el rostro de su  
amiga.

—Bueno, entonces espérame un momento, voy a avisarle a mis hermanos para que no me esperen y se vayan a casa— dijo la azabache para después salir corriendo.

—Te esperare en el aula, no tardes ya que pronto terminara la hora de descanso —le gritó Tenten al ver marchar corriendo a la chica.

La Uchiha cruzo los jardines del colegio, paso el camino que dirige a la enorme biblioteca con la que cuenta el instituto, dirigiéndose hasta las canchas de deporte donde estaba segura que encontraría a su hermano Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-Kun! —le gritó la Uchiha llamándolo con la mano para que se acercara.

—¿Qué ocurre Kyo-chan? Ya que es un milagro que andes a estas horas por las canchas —le interrogó Sasuke al encontrarse frente a su hermana.

—Es que iré con una amiga a su casa al salir del cole, va a recoger unas cosas que necesitamos para nuestra maqueta y a cambiarse, después iré con ella a casa, te aviso para que no me esperes —le respondió Kyoko.

—¡Mmm, no sé! Sabes que no me gusta irme solo a casa —se quejó el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo que solo? En todo caso te iras con Itachi-kun —le recordó la azabache.

—¡A eso me refiero con irme solo! Va a ser muy aburrido el trayecto a casa —sonrió con burla el azabache— además, sabes que me gusta estar contigo ya que podemos hacerle travesuras. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, te esperare en casa. Te cuidas, ok —le dijo ya resignado Sasuke.

—¡Claro que si! Nos veremos en casa. Me voy, todavía tengo que avisarle a Itachi —se despidió del Uchiha con una sonrisa.

Regreso parte de su recorrido, pero ahora desviándose por el camino que dirige a la biblioteca del colegio ya que a su hermano mayor le gustaba reunirse ahí con sus amigos. Al entrar busco a su hermano, encontrándolo en uno de los cubículos privados.

—Itachi-Kun, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —le dijo Kyoko al momento que tomaba del brazo a su hermano.

—¡Mmm, vamos Itachi! Que se espere, estabas primero conmigo ayudándome con este maldito problema de matemáticas —se quejó en un repentino puchero el rubio de coleta.

—¡Lo siento Deidara! Pero, mi hermana es primero —dijo el azabache dejándose guiar por Kyoko, quien le estaba enseñando la lengua cual niña chiquita a Deidara— ¿Qué pasa Kyo-chan, te ocurrió algo, que te hicieron? — le interrogó un poco alarmado el Uchiha.

—No es nada de eso, no te preocupes. Sólo que al salir del cole me iré con mi amiga Tenten a su casa por unas cosas, va a cambiarse y de ahí nos vamos las dos a casa. Sólo te aviso para que no me esperes —le respondió Kyoko para tranquilizar a su sobre-protector hermano.

—Entonces, que las lleve Evander y así me quedo tranquilo —sugirió Itachi.

—No te preocupes, Riuen nos llevara —le respondió la menor.

—¿Quién rayos es Riuen? —reclamó el azabache manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo pero era más que evidente en su tono de voz que estaba celando a su hermana.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 Un chico de nombre Riue

_**Cap.2.- Un chico de nombre Riuen: ¿Qué significa para ti? **_

La tensión y molestia se veía reflejado en los dos bellos abismos que poseía como orbes el Uchiha mayor, esperando una respuesta de su extrovertida hermana.

—Es chofer y amigo de Tenten, el viene a recogerla todos los días, así que no te preocupes que estaremos bien— le respondió Kyoko de lo más despreocupada del mundo. 

—Esta bien, nos veremos en la casa pero… no demores mucho— le respondió Itachi no muy conforme que digamos. 

—Sí, ahora te dejo para que vayas con ése sangrón de Kaede—dijo señalando y enseñándole de nuevo la lengua a Deidara— me voy a clases— se despidió Kyoko sonriéndole a su hermano. 

El azabache observo alejarse a su hermana, después se giro para volver con sus amigos a clases al igual que el resto de estudiantes del colegio. Las clases transcurrieron entre ejercicios de matemáticas, investigaciones de Biología, trazos de 90º, 60º, 45º y 35º del taller de dibujo.

Al repiquetear el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida Itachi y Sasuke se dirigieron a casa. Unos minutos después salían de clases Tenten y Kyoko dirigiéndose al auto donde las esperaba Riuen, quien al verlas las saludo y abrió la puerta para que entraran al interior del vehículo.

Durante el camino los tres iban charlando alegremente, las chicas les contaban cómo les había ido en clase y del trabajo que tenían que hacer, al llegar a casa de Tenten los tres abandonaron el auto, y entraron en la enorme casona, saludaron a la nana de la castaña y se dirigieron a la habitación de Tenten. 

—¡Vaya, es muy bonita! ¿Tú la decoraste?— le interrogo deslumbrada Kyoko con la decoración de la habitación de su amiga. Tenía un tenue color azul en las paredes, repisas empotradas en ellas donde tenía una enorme colección de peluches de diversos tamaños, la cama en el centro de la habitación con un bello y acogedor edredón negro y los cojines en blanco de diversas formas. Había también cerca del enorme ventanal que daba al balcón, un computador bien equipado. La habitación aparte de la puerta de acceso a ella, contaba con dos puertas en su interior, una guiaba hacia el hermoso baño de paredes forradas de bellos azulejos en tono esmeralda. La otra era el enorme closet donde la chica guardaba su ropa, zapatos, accesorios que estaban acomodados sobre el bello y de gran tamaño tocador de color caoba. 

—Sí, la arregle con ayuda de mi nana y Riuen. Me alegra que te guste— le respondió Tenten sonriendo. 

—¿Y tus padres, donde se encuentran?— pregunto curiosa Kyoko al no verles cuando llegaron. 

—Ahorita, mi padre esta en la empresa familiar y mi madre fue a visitar a mi tía al lugar donde antes vivíamos— le respondió Tenten con un atisbo de melancolía en su voz, cosa que la Uchiha notó. 

—Mmm ¿Qué ocurre, por qué de pronto tu semblante cambio? ¿Ocurrió algo allá que haga que te pongas así?— le interrogo preocupada la Uchiha a su amiga. 

—¡Pues la verdad, sí! Tengo un mal recuerdo y no puedo evitar ponerme de esta manera cada vez que se menciona aquel lugar, pero otro día con más calma te contare— respondió Tenten tratando de sonar alegre. 

—Vale, pero ahora, quita esa cara que no me gusta verte así— le reprocho Kyoko 

—¡Lo mismo me dice Riuen!— le contesto Tenten mientras sonreía abiertamente. 

—Al caso ¿Te gusta? Le tienes mucha confianza y hablas de él con demasiado cariño— indago la Uchiha a su castaña amiga. 

—Lo quiero mucho pero, no como tú te has de estar imaginando. Desde niño Riuen siempre ha vivido con nosotros y se convirtió como un hermano mayor para mí. Me aconseja, el estuvo a mi lado en ese momento tan difícil, y aconsejo a mi padre de alejarme de aquel lugar. Él siempre a cuidado de mi, Riuen es nieto de mi nana—Le decía desde el cambiador mientras se retiraba el uniforme del colegio y se ponía una falda de tablones roja tipo escocesa con una blusa negra de tirantes que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, unas botas negras y se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando que unos mechones le cubrieran parte de la cara.—Él desde niña a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Mi padre se dio cuenta del gran cariño que nos tenemos y lo apoyo para que estudiara e hiciera una carrera. Para papá es como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Le ofreció trabajo en la empresa cuando se gradué, papá le dijo a Riu que le echara ganas y que se dedicara nada más a estudiar pero, Riuen no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada así que le pidió a mi padre el trabajo de chofer, él accedió sólo con la condición de que seria hasta que terminara de estudiar — le conto Tenten a la azabache que se encontraba recostada boca bajo en la cama. 

—Mmm, ya entiendo. ¿Ya estas lista?— callo por un momento—¿Qué te parece si preparas una maleta y te quedas a dormir en mi casa?— le dijo Kyoko emocionada. 

—¿No se molestaran en tu casa?— le pregunto Tenten. 

—¡Claro que no, vamos anímate. Nos divertiremos mucho!—le respondió con una gran sonrisa Kyoko. 

—¡Esta bien!— accedió Tenten y acto seguido en una pequeña maleta metió su pijama de short y blusa de manga corta de color azul, ropa interior para el día siguiente, su uniforme del colegio, calcetas y zapatos. Tomo su mochila y ambas abandonaron la habitación de la castaña, dirigiéndose a despedirse de la anciana e informarle de los planes que tenían. 

—Esta bien niña, yo le aviso a su padre pero… ¿mañana sí vienes a casa, verdad?—le pregunto su Nana recibiendo una cabezada por parte de la castaña en afirmación. 

—Hasta luego señora, con su permiso nos retiramos— se despidió educadamente la Uchiha. 

—Que le valla bien señorita, ojala y vuelva a visitarnos pronto— le respondió con una sonrisa la nana de Tenten, a lo que la Uchiha solo sonrió.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto donde Riuen las esperaba, una vez en marcha se dirigieron a la casa de los Uchiha, al llegar. 

—¿A que hora vengo por ti?—le preguntó Riuen a la castaña. 

—Me quedare a dormir en casa de Kyo. Nos iremos juntas al colegio, así que pasa por mí a la salida del colegio como siempre—le comunico Tenten. 

—Esta bien, te veo mañana—le respondió Riuen, Tenten en forma de despedida le sonrió dulcemente pero antes de que entraran a la casa de Kyoko, el chico llamo de nuevo a Tenten. 

—¿Dime?— le interrogó Tenten intrigada.

—¡Que te diviertas, te quiero…!— le dijo Riuen sonriéndole.

—¡Sí!— le contesto Tenten sonriendo y diciéndole adiós con la mano. Riuen se marcho y ellas entraron a la casa perteneciente a los Uchiha. 

—Bienvenida señorita— las recibió con cortesía y respeto el mayordomo. 

—Vamos a estar en mi habitación, así que ¿Llévanos unos refrescos?— se dirigieron a la habitación de Kyoko. Ya en el cuarto de la Uchiha, está le dijo a Tenten que se sintiera como en su casa.

—Gracias, ahora si no mucha mi intromisión ¿Por qué trataste así al señor que nos abrió?—respondió la castaña.

—Es como una clave para mis hermanos y para mí, cuando Diego nos llama así quiere decir que alguien más esta en casa, porque cuando solo estamos mis hermanos y yo nos llama con cariño. Como tú con tu nana— le aclaro la Uchiha, en eso tocaron a la puerta y Kyoko da su consentimiento de pasar. Era Diego, el mayordomo que traía lo que le había encargado.

—Gracias Dieguito, ahora sí dime ¿Quién está en la casa?—le indago la azabache.

—Es su padre niña, llego a la casa para comer con ustedes, además lo acompaña un empresario. Así que le recomendó que se arregle y no tome mucho refresco ya que no tardara en estar la comida. Su padre mandara a llamarla para comer al igual que a sus hermanos—finalizo el anciano. Los hermanos de la pelinegra en ese momento se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, arreglándose muy a su pesar por recomendación de Diego. 

—Esta bien…gracias ¿Ya les avisaste también a mis hermanos de que hay visita?—pregunto curiosa Kyoko. 

—Sí niña, ya se imaginara como se pusieron sus hermanos— le respondió Diego, con cara de espanto al recordar la reacción de los dos chicos Uchiha. 

—Sí, ya me imagino con lo sociales que son. Han de estar que no caben de la felicidad— respondió Kyoko soltando una sonora carcajada al imaginarse a sus hermanos, cosa que extraño a Tenten por su comportamiento. 

—Niña no debería burlarse de esa manera de sus hermanos. Esa es su forma de ser—le reprendió el anciano. 

—Lo siento, no lo hare de nuevo, me avisas cuando todo esté listo. En un chance que tengas dile a mi padre que yo traje a una invitada.

—Por supuesto niña— respondió, luego salió de la habitación de Kyoko. 

—Ya oíste, deberías irte a cambiar de una vez— le aconsejo Tenten luego de salir de su asombro.

La Uchiha accedió y se metió a su guarda ropa, luego de escoger lo que se pondría, se retiro el uniforme y se coloco unos pesqueros negros con una blusa de tirantes de color azul y sobre esta se coloco un cinto de color negro con bordados en azul, al igual que la cinta que sujeta su cabello y se puso unos tenis convers negros con detalles en azul eléctrico, salió a donde estaba Tenten y comenzaron con el trabajo mientras conversaban. 

Una media hora más tarde el Sr. Uchiha se encontraba en el comedor con su invitado, mandando a una de las mucamas a avisarle a los tres hermanos y a Tenten que los esperaban ya en el comedor.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Itachi y Sasuke quienes venían haciendo pequeñas rabietas. Itachi traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul holgado, con una camisa manga 3/4 blanca y amplía los dos primeros botones sin abrochar y unos convers negros. Sasuke traía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con bolsas a los costados, una playera de color vino amplía y mas larga de lo normal, con unos convers, al llegar al comedor tomaron asiento en los extremos del lado derecho de su padre, minutos después bajaron Kyoko y Tenten. 

La Uchiha se acerco a su progenitor y le dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo al invitado de su padre, después de ese acto le presento a Tenten, haciendo ella una reverencia a ambos adultos. Luego tomaron asiento en el extremo izquierdo del Sr. Uchiha. Al ver a todos en la mesa, el viejo mayordomo ordeno a una de las mucamas que les sirvieran de comer. El almuerzo transcurrió pacíficamente, al terminar el Sr. Uchiha y su invitado se retiraron a su despacho a terminar su reunión, dejando a los cuatro adolescentes en el comedor comiendo un delicioso postre: un helado de chocolate con galletas de vainilla, mientras charlaban. 

—Así que tú eres la famosa Tenten—le dijo Itachi mientras en sus labios se curvaba una leve sonrisa. 

—Así parece—le respondió tímidamente la castaña. 

—No la molestes Neko-chan—le reclamo Kyoko a su hermano mayor, al ver como se ponía su amiga ante la mirada escrutadora del Uchiha. 

—Sí Neko-chan, deja de querer intimidar a la amiga de kyo-chan— le dijo Sasuke con tonó burlón al mayor. 

—Sas, Kyo ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no me digan gatito?—les dijo esté en tono de reproche, mientras los gemelos le miraban asustados entre si, a lo que les haría el mayor, cuando de pronto...

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3Conociendo a los tres hermanos

_**Cap.3.- Conociendo a los tres hermanos Uchiha. Un amigo del pasado**_

La tensión se sentía en el comedor, el anciano no apartaba la vista de la acción de sus jóvenes amos, en su interior se sentía feliz de ver que se llevaran tan bien, la castaña no se aguanto la risa y soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo sonreír por lo bajo a Diego y sacando a los tres hermanos Uchiha de su discusión, mientras ambos Uchiha varones la miraban, en sus mentes invadían distintos pensamientos al ver a la castaña sonreír.

—_¿Qué es tan gracioso para que se este riendo de esa manera?_— pensaba Itachi

—_Es una chica extraña pero, si he de ser sincero, tiene una dulce sonrisa —_pensó Sasuke. Cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de la Uchiha, sacando a sus hermanos de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Valla hasta que por fin, logre sacarte de tu silencio! —expresó meditando unos segundos— ¿Es que a cazo, mis hermanos te intimidan? —interrogó Kyoko a la castaña.

—Para nada —expresó una vez que se tranquilizo— es sólo que me causo mucha gracia como llamaron a Itachi-kun y más gracioso aún fue luego, al ver la cara que pusieron ambos cuando él los reprendió —exteriorizó del porque su silencio— además no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hablar con ellos, no me gustaría ser imprudente.

En eso el comedor se volvió peor que un panteón, al abundar el silencio, los cuatro chicos mirándose unos a otros, cuando de repente pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo. Los cuatro adolescentes se rieron al mismo tiempo, cada uno a su manera. Después de conversar un rato más sobre que es lo que le gustaba a cada quien y cosas así, los varones se dirigieron a su habitación, entrando Tenten y Kyoko a la habitación de está última. Terminaron con la maqueta ya entrada la noche, alrededor de las 9:00 pm. por turnos entraron a ducharse y colocarse el pijama.

—Oye Tenten ¿Quieres cenar? —interrogó la azabache a su amiga.

—Pues la verdad sí, tengo un poquito de hambre.

—Aguanta unos veinte minutos más y bajaremos a cenar —le dijo la Uchiha.

Tenten se espero y al pasar el tiempo dicho por Kyoko, ambas se encaminaron a la cocina. Los pasillos que daban de las habitaciones a las escaleras estaban oscuras solo pequeños focos de luz tenue brindaban una casi extinta visibilidad, lo que despertó la curiosidad de la castaña.

—¿Por qué no prendemos las luces? —interrogó a la azabache al percatarse de que toda el área de primer piso estaba completamente obscura.

—Por que si lo hago, vendrán diego y las muchachas a prepararnos de cenar. A mis hermanos y a mi nos… —no terminó de hablar, guardo silencio al sentir el jalón que le dio Tenten al caer al suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—susurró la azabache.

—Eso creo. ¿Con qué habré chocado? —expresó la castaña desde el suelo. 

—Conmigo —se escucho la voz aterciopelada de Sasuke— ¿te hiciste daño? —interrogó mientras la alumbraba con una linterna y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Hey, guarden silencio, oh nos van a descubrir! —se escuchó la voz de Itachi unos pasos más delante de ellos. Quienes acataron de inmediato lo dicho por el mayor, llegando hasta la cocina en completo silencio.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? —interrogó Kyoko.

—Les parece bien, unos emparedados de fresa, con un vaso de leche y helado —respondió— hoy toca helado napolitano.

—¡Genial! —respondieron al unisonó los gemelos.

El mayor de los Uchiha espero la respuesta de la invitada, Tenten entendiendo el silencio, dio una cabezada en afirmación.

Deposito la lámpara en la mesa de forma que les brindara la suficiente luz como para servir lo que cenarían. Itachi les preparo el emparedado como todas las noches hacía con sus hermanos, mientras Kyoko servía la leche con ayuda de Tenten en vasos de tamaño mediano, Sasuke servía el helado.

Al terminar guardaron todo en orden, Itachi los guio hasta la piscina donde todos se sentaron en la orilla de está, metiendo los pies al agua mientras cenaban.

Tenten se sentía feliz, aunque un poco sorprendida de que su amiga y sus hermanos hicieran eso todas las noches.

Al terminar luego de conversar levemente dos horas más, se despidieron y dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar para continuar con la rutina de todos los días de colegio.

Por la mañana, se dieron un baño y se arreglaron con su uniforme del colegio, bajaron a desayunar, el último en sentarse a la mesa fue Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, te quedaste dormido? —dijo en burla Itachi tratando de molestar al menor.

—¡Buenos días kyo-chan, Tenten! —saludo con cortesía pero al dirigirse al mayor—Es culpa tuya, si no fuera por que te pasaste el resto de la noche con tu música ¿Qué, al cazo no duermes nunca? —cayó unos segundos y luego prosiguió con burla— ¡oh claro! hasta la pregunta es necia, ya que es por eso tienes esas ojeras que no se te quitan nunca —le reclamó perdiendo la paciencia Sasuke.

—¡Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor! —expresó el mayor, ignorando lo último dicho por su hermano— aunque a decir verdad; eso es de todos los días —rebatió al menor— con respecto a mis ojeras ¡Yo sí tengo que estudiar! —recalcó, echándole en cara a Sasuke— en estos días tengo exámenes —finalizó sonriendo de manera despreocupada Itachi.

—Si pusieras atención a las clases como es debido, en vez de pasarte explicándole toda y cada una de las materias al despistado de Deidara, no tendrías que desvelarte—intervino la Uchiha, reprendiendo al mayor quien rodo los ojos con fastidio ya que eran dos contra uno, por lo que llevaría las de perder.

—Si permiten dar mi opinión… —intervino la castaña llamando la atención de los tres Uchiha— yo pienso que está bien ayudar a los demás y más aun cuando son amigos —expresó mirándolos— además, las ojeras de Itachi-kun hacen… —un abrupto rubor se agolpo en las mejillas de la Ama— hacen que se vea lindo —expresó al fin, dejando boquiabierto a los gemelos y al mayor— aunque, tampoco es saludable desvelarse tanto —finalizo sonrojada Tenten. Los tres Uchiha estaban con cara de shock.

Sasuke se sentía molesto, aunque no sabía por que le disgusto tanto que Tenten se fijara en su hermano y dijera eso de él.

Una Kyoko sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga, y un Itachi levemente sonrojado. Diego sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina, nadie se atrevió a seguir con la discusión así que lo dejaron por la paz.

Terminaron de desayunar y Evander los llevo al colegio, al llegar se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo salón. 

Las clases transcurrieron apacibles hasta que llego la hora de descanso. Sasuke se encontraba echando retas en las canchas de básquet, Itachi en la biblioteca y para no variar aguantando las bromas que Deidara les hacia a él y a sus otros dos amigos.

Kyoko y Tenten se encontraban sentadas en el césped charlando y tomando su almuerzo bajo la sombra de un enorme duraznero, cuando de pronto un chico cayó encima de ellas.

—¡Oye! —quejó la Uchiha— ¿Qué te pasa, al cazo no ves que hay mas personas en este lugar? —reclamó abruptamente la azabache, al chico encima de las piernas de ellas.

—Fue sin querer, no fue mi intención —trató de disculparse mientras se levantaba.

—No te preocupes, a cualquiera pudo sucederle —dijo la castaña tratando de que el chico no se sintiera tan culpable.

El chico levanto su rostro para ver a la dueña de aquella voz prendada de indiferencia, frialdad y despreocupa, se sorprendieron mucho ambos al verse, y darse cuenta de quienes eran. La Uchiha sin darse cuenta del shock en el que se encontraba su amiga hablo con ironía.

—¡Sí a cualquiera menos a mi! Yo sí tengo respeto por el espacio personal —la castaña ignorando sin querer el último comentario de la Uchiha.

—¿Pero que haces tú aquí? —interrogó aún con el mismo tonó de voz.

—_¡Valla que el mundo es pequeño!_—pensó el aludido— ¿No te alegra verme? —le interrogó algo decepcionado el rubio.

Tenten ya más repuesta, se levanto a abrasarlo, cambiando el timbre de voz...

—Discúlpame, pero es que me sorprende encontrarte precisamente aquí —dijo la castaña aún abrazando al rubio, pero mirando aquel rostro cariñoso que en el pasado le alegraba sus días, cuando se escucho la voz de la Uchiha.

—¡Disculpen! ¿Me perdí de algo? —hablo con ironía.

—Perdona amiga —expresó rompiendo el contacto con el rubio— Kyoko, te presento a un amigo de mi antiguo colegio…

—Naruto Uzumaki —intervino— mucho gusto en conocerte— se presentó el rubio—Disculpa lo anterior —se disculpo una vez más con la Uchiha.

—Bueno, siendo así, ésta bien —le miró con una leve sonrisa— Kyoko Uchiha gusto en conocerte también —se presento ella.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame ¿Qué huracán te trajo a está ciudad? —le preguntó Tenten.

—Nuestros padres abrieron una nueva sucursal en está ciudad y nos venimos a vivir aquí con ellos —comunicó sonriendo como antaño.

—Aguarda… ¿Dijiste nuestros padres, quien más vino? —cuestionó la castaña.

—Kiba, Shino y en un par de meses más, la novia de Kiba… ¿Cómo lo digo?—el rubio en nerviosismo con su mano derecha comenzó a revolotearse el cabello— la hermana de él también vendrá —finalizó con dificultad el Uzumaki, sabiendo lo que esas últimas palabras significaban para Tenten.

Aquello dicho por el rubio le cayó como balde de agua fría a la castaña y no pudo evitar que su mirada se opacara sin remedio alguno, y sus lágrimas empezaran a desbordarse sin que se percatara de ellas, sólo hasta que la Uchiha se le acerco, Naruto no dijo nada y sólo bajo la mirada, pues ya sabía el significado de aquellas gotas salinas.

—No ¡Por favor Tenten, no llores!...

La castaña empujo levemente a la Uchiha, apartándola de su camino y salió corriendo.

—¡Tenten espera…! —le gritó la Uchiha, cuando está iba a correr tras la castaña, la mano del Uzumaki la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca— ¿Por qué? —le recriminó— ella es mi amiga y no puedo dejarla así… —no pudo terminar, siendo interrumpida por el rubio.

—¡También es la mía!... —gritó, enmudeciendo y captando la atención de la azabache— pero, ella necesita estar sola. Yo… quise creer que ya no le afectaba escuchar de él pero… —las palabras del rubio desesperaban a la chica pues no comprendía— me doy cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que a pasado su corazón aún no sana —finalizó Naruto con el semblante triste. 

La castaña corría, llevándose a su paso en su loca carrera a cualquiera con quien se topara, sólo se detuvo hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a las canchas de baloncesto.

—Yo quisiera saber ¿Quién es él? Tenten anoche prometió contarme su historia, estaba por comenzar cuando apareciste tú —le aclaró la azabache— Naruto por favor dime ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió a Tenten, por qué se pone así cada vez que alguien le nombra? —le pidió la chica al instante en que tomaba la mano del rubio en una muda suplica.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 Pasado, La historia de Neji

**Cap.4.- Pasado: La historia de Neji, el corazón herido de Tenten. **

La deslumbrante luz del sol brindaba el calor necesario hasta en los corazones más fríos que puedan existir. Ante la insistencia de la Uchiha el rubio accedió.

—Yo… esta bien, te voy a contar todo a lo mejor así tal vez, ¡quiero creer que tu puedas ayudarla a superar lo que ocurrió! —guió a la azabache a sentarse de nuevo en el pasto y él a lado de ella— todo empezó con nuestros padres, ya que desde niños fueron grandes amigos, así que se reunían seguido y cada quien llevaba a sus hijos.

Los Inuzuka a su hijo Kiba, los Abúrame a Shino, los Lee a Rock, los Ama a Tenten, los Hyuga a los mellizos Hinata y Neji y yo soy de la familia Uzumaki; en total éramos un grupo de siete amigos.

Todos nos llevábamos excelente, desde que empezamos a asistir al colegio, nuestros padres tomaron la decisión de que asistiéramos al mismo para que nuestra amistad se fortaleciera con la convivencia y cercanía.

Desde los 6 años los chicos y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Neji y Tenten se gustaban, cuando cumplimos los 10 años estábamos a un año de ingresar al colegio medio, fue a esa edad donde por fin Neji se le declaro a Tenten y ella lo acepto, se llevaban bien y todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Ya los padres de ambos decían que de grandes estos dos se llegarían a casar… —el semblante del rubio se entristeció— pero nadie contaba con lo que tal vez el destino había preparado para ellos.

En el colegio medio a finales del primer año, entro a nuestro colegio una chica de nombre Ino Yamanaka; a está le gusto Neji, se empezó a meter en la relación de Tenten y él.

Un día, a principios de segundo grado le mando una nota a Neji que citaba:

_Te espero en la terraza Neji-kun, por favor no faltes. Necesito tu ayuda, me he enamorado de uno de tus amigos._

_Te estaré esperando. _

_Atte: Ino_

Neji nos mostró la nota y por curiosidad nuestra le aconsejamos que fuera. Así lo hizo, pero no contábamos conque Ino había mandado a su amiga Hanna a darle un recado según de parte de Neji a Tenten para que lo viera en la terraza.

Nuestra amiga también fue, pero lo que encontró fue a su novio siendo besado por Ino…

Tenten bofeteo a Neji y terminó con él sin dejar que esté le explicara lo que ocurrió y se marcho del lugar. Ella le conto a Shino lo que ocurrió en la terraza con Neji e Ino.

Pasaron los días y Neji trataba de arreglar las cosas con Tenten pero, ella se negaba a escucharlo.

Él llego a pedirle ayuda a su hermana, los mellizos eran muy unidos y Hinata estaba molesta con Tenten porque hacia sufrir a su hermano. Una noche, nuestras familias hicieron una reunión invitando a los demás empresarios de la compañía, llevando estos a su esposa e hijos.

Ahí Tenten conoció a un chico de nombre Krystan, esté gusto de Tenten y no paro de cortejarla durante la velada. Esa noche Tenten y él salieron al jardín a platicar, Neji los vio salir y los siguió buscando una oportunidad para hablar con ella sin que está se pudiera negar pero, antes de que Neji le hablara, Krystan tomó por sorpresa a Tenten y la beso, mi amigo Neji se enfado al verlos. 

_Flash-back_

_—¡Claro, ahora entiendo por que no quieres escucharme! —al escuchar su voz, sacó de su sorpresa a la castaña— sólo buscabas un pretexto para terminar conmigo y poder andar con ése sin remordimientos —le reclamó Neji extremadamente celoso._

—Neji yo, esto no es lo… —ella se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba celoso, quería explicarle pero aún le dolía aquel beso entre Neji e Ino— no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tú y yo terminamos hace dos semanas y aunque no te merezcas que yo te diga esto, yo en el tiempo que anduvimos ¡Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te engañe con nadie! —expresó batallando con el nudo que se le formaba en su garganta— a Krystan lo acabo de conocer está noche, así que te pido de favor que te vayas a otra parte y me dejes en paz— finalizó la castaña, con expresión neutra e indiferente.

Las manecillas de reloj marcaban la 1:00 de la madrugada cuando Neji dio media vuelta y se marcho, tal y como ella le pidió. El rubio vio a una corta distancia cuando el castaño se marchaba, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el Hyuuga.

—_Neji, espera ¿A dónde vas? —le interrogó el Uzumaki, el aludido se giro a verle sorprendiendo al rubio al verle de aquella manera— ¿Qué ocurrió, por qué estas así? —le interrogó al ver unas rebeldes lágrimas deslizarse por las blanquecinas mejillas del Hyuuga.  
_

—_Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —un gemido doloroso escapo de su garganta— quise creer que todavía podía recuperarla. La amo demasiado, pero lo que vi… es algo que no puedo soportar —las rebeldes lágrimas resbalaban ya sin poder ocultarlas— Un chico de nombre Krystan la estaba besando, cuando le reclame creí… —una sonrisa de burla para si mismo se curvo en sus labios— estúpidamente creí que ella me daría una explicación pero en vez de eso me recordó que yo no era nadie para reprocharle nada —el cuadro delante del rubio era contradictorio, amargura, dolor, risa y lágrimas, todas cinceladas en el mismo rostro, y la tristeza a flor de piel que se reflejaba en los orbes del Hyuuga— Me pidió que la dejara en paz así que, me voy. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio Naruto —le dijo llorando, por primera y última vez, el rubio había visto a su amigo llorar._

—_Te acompaño– le dijo aún asombrado, pero él Hyuuga le dijo que quería estar solo y se marcho._

_El Uzumaki fue a hablar con Tenten para contarle toda la verdad y mostrarle la nota que Ino le había mandado a Neji, el rubio la había guardado en su cartera, pero por pedido de esté no se la había mostrado a la Ama. El ver a su amigo de esa manera, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y faltando a su palabra le entrego aquel papel doblado._

—_¿Qué es esto Naruto? _

—_Lee y lo entenderás todo —le respondió con tristeza el rubio._

_Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño, se puso a llorar. El Uzumaki hablaba con Tenten y explicaba todo... _

_El joven Hyuuga al alejarse de la mansión de la familia Ama, se coloco los auriculares de su celular e iba escuchando música. Tan sumido en su dolor y en el superficial consuelo que le brindaba aquella melodía, que no se dio cuenta que estaba atravesando la avenida principal, aunque el auto le toco la bocina, al traer puesto los auriculares el castaño jamás lo oyó._

Aquel auto rojo inevitablemente golpeó tan brutalmente al chico que lo dejo inconsciente a unos 6 metros desde donde ocurrió el impacto. La gente se empezó a amontonar, una de las personas que había visto el accidente llamo al hospital, llegando una ambulancia unos minutos después a llevarse el cuerpo de Neji que estaba mal herido.

_En el hospital mientras los doctores trataban de estabilizar al castaño, una de las enfermeras se encargaba de encontrar alguna pista que indicara, quién era ese chico y entre sus pertenencias encontraron una identificación._

—_Hyuuga Neji —escapo casi en un susurro el nombre del interno, al darse cuenta que se trataba del hijo de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad.  
_

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5Una triste noticia:

Sé que este capitulo tiene Ooc. pero, no pude evitarlo "lo siento" está historia comencé a escribirla a finales del 09' en otro FORO, pero por cosas personales NO la he terminado aún, Ahora es que después de casi cuatro meses que esta cerrado en el otro foro en el cap 25, he retomado la historia y publicado en esté foro y en ^.^

Con Un triste pasado, Un presente sin olvido y Un futuro aún no escrito, comencé en el mundo de los escritores de fic y fue mi primer Long-fic y el segundo en el que hablo de Tenten y Neji como pareja. Así que de antemano me disculpo por el Ooc. en ellos. "Gracias Vistoria y a Juno por seguir la trama de mi delirio de fic ^.^ "

_**Cap.5.- Una triste noticia: ¡Sólo te amo a ti! Arrepentimiento y un adiós**_

_Continuación del flash back_

_La velada marchaba agradable, hasta que unas horas más tarde alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, llamaron del hospital al celular del Sr. Hiashi Hyuuga, comunicándole del accidente que había tenido su primogénito y que se encontraba en estado crítico. _

_El cabeza de la familia Hyuuga enseguida llamo a su esposa e hija, también le aviso a su amigo Satoshi el padre de Tenten lo ocurrido para que le avisara a sus demás amigos. La familia Hyuuga salió sin despedirse de nadie más._

El Uzumaki aún continuaba en el jardín con Tenten quien parecía ya estar mas tranquila, se disponían a entrar por unas bebidas cuando se les acerco el Inuzuka.

—_Chicos atropellaron a Neji, esta en el hospital —Soltó sin el más mínimo tacto el Inuzuka. A la castaña le dio una crisis al escucharle._

—_Espera en casa, nosotros iremos para haya —le dijo el rubio cuando estaba dándose la vuelta. La voz de la joven Ama le detuvo._

—_No, yo también quiero ir. _

_En el gran salón la familia Ama se disculpaba con sus invitados._

—_Señoras y señores lamento tener que retirarme, pero por una fuerza mayor nuestros amigos y mi familia debemos abandonarles. Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca pueden pedírselo a ella —anuncio Satoshi mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la anciana Nana._

_En el jardín Tenten y sus amigos se subían al auto de Shino que sus padres le habían dado de regalo de cumpleaños dos días atrás._

—_Kasuo, al hospital Masashi —le pidió el Abúrame a su chofer. _

_Las luces de la calle alumbraban las avenidas de la gran ciudad, la angustia hacia mella en los corazones de los cinco adolescentes. _

—_Hemos llegado joven Shino —le anuncio el pelirrojo al instante en que aparcaba el automóvil en la entrada. Los chicos se adentraron a la pureza del aire de aquel sitio en el que se respiraba el olor puro de medicamentos._

_Avanzaron hasta la sala de espera donde encontraron al jefe Hyuuga con su hija Hinata abrazada a él. _

—_Será mejor que estén preparados —dijo con voz apenas audible el mayor— chicos, el medico dice que lo más probable es que Neji no resista —les dijo Hiashi con la voz quebrada por el dolor de perder a su primogénito._

La castaña no soporto aquella cruda realidad y sus piernas flaquearon, haciéndola caer de rodillas con un caudal brotando de sus orbes chocolate. La Hyuuga estaba igual que Tenten, a las siete de la mañana salió la señora; Sora Hyuuga de la habitación de su vástago.

—_Que bueno que están todos aquí —dijo al verles, con las lágrimas rodando por sus blanquecinas mejillas— mi hijo desea verles —el rubio sostenía del brazo a la castaña y el Inuzuka a Hinata, entrando todos en la habitación.  
_

_Un cuarto completamente blanco, prendado del olor a medicamentos, sobre la cama en el centro de la habitación los chicos observaron la figura de su amigo postrado y cubierto por las suaves y reconfortantes sabanas blancas._

—_¡Hola campeón! —hablo Lee tratando de sonreír. Recibiendo a modo de respuesta una leve sonrisa de Neji._

—Sabes amigo, me sirvió mucho el consejo que me diste anoche. Tengo una cita el fin de semana con la chica que te platique —le dijo Shino tratando de que su voz no se le quebrara.

—Ya vez Lee, aquí nada más. Me alegro por ti… Shino —les respondió hablando con dificultad el Hyuuga.

—Recupérate pronto para que… —a Kiba se le quebró la voz.

—_Para que luego vallamos a nadar—finalizó el Abúrame, el castaño sólo le sonrió en respuesta a Kiba._

—Hermano, yo… Neji-Kun... —hablo entre cortado Hinata, sin poder evitarlo el caudal de sus orbes perlados se desbordo por su semblante.

—No llores, Hina-chan,… sabes que no me gusta… que llores —pidió con dificultad a su hermana a lo que está en una muda respuesta se seco las lágrimas y le sonrió forzadamente.

—Si me hubieses dejado acompañarte, en estos momentos estaríamos en un antro bailando con algunas chicas lindas —dijo en broma el Uzumaki. Ya que el rubio junto con Kiba eran los bromistas del grupo.

—¡No, Naruto! Sabes muy bien que para mí… la única chica linda que existe… es ella —dijo con dificultad observando a la castaña al mismo instante en que extendía su mano en dirección a Tenten, quien con lágrimas en los ojos le tomo la mano—por favor… no llores Tenten.

—¡Perdóname! Fue mi culpa… debí haberte creído desde el principio cuando paso lo de Ino. Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa al pedirte que te fueras, no estarías así —expresaba llorando abraza a Neji— si te hubiera escuchado… ¡perdóname! —suplicó la castaña.

—¿Naruto te contó todo verdad? —la chica entre sus brazos movió la cabeza en afirmación— Tenten tú eres la única chica…que yo amo —finalizó el Hyuuga.

—_Yo también te amo —levanto su rostro y acerco sus labios a él— mi querido Neji-kun —dijo al romper el contacto de sus labios.  
_

—_Me alegra escucharte… llamarme de nuevo así, poder tenerte de nuevo… así entre mis brazos… mi querida Tenten —expresó con su último aliento el Hyuuga, cayeron lágrimas por sus mejillas al momento en que ocultaba bajo sus parpados esas dos hermosas perlas que poseía, para no abrirlos "nunca más"._

Decir el nombre de la chica que amó, fue lo último que todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación escucharon de los labios del Hyuuga, ya que después se oyó el agudo y devastador sonido de la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, ése que se había detenido.  


—_¡Neji! —en medio de lágrimas la castaña le llamaba, pero él ya no respondía. _

_El Uzumaki sujetaba con dolor, de los brazos a su amiga; apartándola del cuerpo flácido y sin vida de su amigo. _

_El Inuzuka sujetaba a Hinata entre sus brazos, quien estaba igual que Tenten, la saco del cuarto ya que los doctores entraron aprisa para ver si podían hacer algo por él. Sacando al resto de los chicos de la habitación._

En la sala de espera la tensión y angustia iban en aumento, ahí se encontraban los padres de los siete adolescentes.

_La Nana de Tenten y su nieto Riuen quienes después de haber despachado con amabilidad a todos los invitados habían ido al hospital. Ellos dos vieron crecer a Tenten y a sus amigos. La castaña al ver a Riuen se dirigió hacia él llorando, el castaño sólo la recibió en un protector abrazo. Unos minutos después salió el doctor a informarles._

—_Señor y señora Hyuuga —llamo el medico a cargo— lamento informarles que su hijo a muerto, lo sentimos mucho, no pudimos hacer nada por él —finalizando el medico se marcho. _

_El escuchar aquellas palabras en la pequeña sala fue un completo caos, la madre de Neji se desvaneció entre los brazos de su esposo quien trataba de reanimarla y sus amigos se acercaron a ellos tratando de reconfortarlos._

_Mientras los adolescentes se abrazaron en grupo, tratando de menguar el dolor que sentían por la perdida de aquel ser tan querido por todos. _

—_¡Todo esto es tu culpa!… —le gritó la Hyuuga en medio de su dolor— no te merecías que mi hermano te amara de esa forma —señalo a la castaña— ¡Por tu culpa ahora me he quedado sola! —expresó con resentimiento y frustración esas últimas palabras._

_Los presentes enmudecieron ante la acusación de la Hyuuga, pero comprendían lo que la chica estaba sintiendo. Tenten no paraba de llorar, fue tanta la opresión en su mente y su corazón que perdió el sentido por dos horas._

_Solo Riuen y el Uzumaki permanecieron con ella. Ese mismo día por la tarde enterrarían a Neji y todos los demás se habían ido a prepararse._

En una habitación del hospital al pasar dos horas Tenten abrió sus orbes chocolates, sin poder evitarlo lo primero que brotaron de ellos fueron lágrimas.

—_Te llevaremos a tu casa para que descanses —le dijo el rubio._

—_A las seis de la tarde sepultaran a Neji —le comunicó el castaño estando del lado derecho de la cama de su joven ama, ganándose una mirada de reproche del Uzumaki. Ante lo escuchado, ella se levanto sin más pidiéndole a Riuen que le llevara a casa. Al llegar a la mansión Ama, la castaña subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación a llorar._

—_Iré a mi casa, a descansar un rato, ducharme y alistarme para el sepelio —le comunicó el Uzumaki mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro del castaño, sin poder evitarlo una rebelde lágrima escapo de sus orbes celestes._

—_Esta bien, yo me quedare aquí hasta que ella habrá —le respondió, el rubio pudo ver como el castaño se sentaba a un costado de la puerta de Tenten._

_Pausa flash back_

—Yo me marche a mi casa. ¿Qué tiempo estuvo Riuen sentado en la puerta de la habitación? Tres largas horas. Me lo dijo unos meses después cuando le pregunte —le dijo el Uzumaki a la Uchiha que le escuchaba atentamente y en silencio.

Play flash back

_Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las cinco con treinta de la tarde. Completamente vestida de negro se dirigió al panteón acompañada de Riuen, al llegar ya todos se encontraban ahí dándole la última despedida al chico Hyuuga. _

_Después de las plegarias y palabras de despedida, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando con la tristeza en sus corazones, hasta que quedaron solo los amigos de Neji y su hermana._

—¡Adiós hermano! No se que hare ahora sin ti. Ya que me he quedado sola —se despidió la Hyuuga viendo el enorme bloque de cemento que cubría el ataúd de su hermano. Se limpio las lágrimas y se giro a ver a Tenten— quiero disculparme por lo que te dije hace rato, pero también déjame decirte que ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga —los orbes de los presentes se desubicaron ante las palabras dichas por la Hyuuga— le causaste mucho daño a mi hermano y no se… no sé si algún día pueda perdonarte… ¡adiós Ama! —Hinata se dio media vuelta marchándose sin dejar que Tenten le dijera nada.

Fin del flash-back  
  
—Después de eso, Tenten cayó en una fuerte depresión. No dormía, no salía, no comía, pasaron los meses y aunque nosotros la visitábamos ella no hablaba con ninguno.

A cada palabra que decíamos ya fuera yo, oh cualquiera de los chicos en respuesta sólo veíamos lágrimas brotar de los ojos de ella, la Tenten que ahora conoces no existía, pero hubo alguien que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella continuara de esa forma. Riuen aconsejo a los padres de Tenten llevarla a vivir a otro lugar, ya que ella se estaba dejando consumir por los recuerdos.

Así que para no perderla, sus padres tomaron la decisión de mandarla a otro país con su Nana y Riuen para que esté cuidara de ella, ya que Riuen era al único que Tenten permitía que estuviera a su lado. Sólo de esa forma ella se recupero en parte, ya que como pudiste darte cuenta… aún no ha logrado olvidarlo.

—Ahora entiendo su dolor — expreso la azabache— ¡gracias Naruto! —dijo la Uchiha dándole un corto abrazo al Uzumaki y salió corriendo a buscar a su amiga.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6 Sanando al corazón ¡Celos!

_**Cap.6.- Sanando al corazón: ¡Celos! Naciendo nuevos sentimientos**_

En medio de su desahogó Tenten llego hasta las canchas de basquetbol deteniéndose abruptamente para luego caer hincada sobre el piso de una de las duelas vacías.

Entre sus lágrimas, tratando vanamente de darse consuelo, flexionó sus rodillas quedando estas muy pegadas a su pecho y las aprisionó entre sus manos, su cabeza la escondió entre sus piernas y su pecho.

Sasuke se encontraba practicando con sus amigos en otra de las duelas, en una falta que le hicieron al azabache, al realizar el cobro se percato de la presencia de la castaña. A paso lento se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Estando frente a ella, se sentó a su lado izquierdo, apoyo su mano izquierda al suelo de madera pulida y cruzo su mano derecha tomando con ella del mentón a la chica, haciendo que levantara el rostro. Lágrimas, al verlas el impacto en sus orbes azabaches fue más que notorio, pero recompuso en el instante su expresión habitual. El verla llorar, removió algo en su interior.

—¡Oye! —la llamó— ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué lloras? —hablo con voz suave, pero fría a su vez.

La castaña al verlo agacho la mirada, de pronto, giro su cuerpo aferrándose a él. Ese acto tomo desprevenido al Uchiha, pero a pesar de aparentar ser indiferente Sasuke se dio cuenta de que en verdad ella necesitaba desahogarse, aunque él no se sentía el más adecuado.

_¿En que momento ocurrió?_ no lo supo, cuando se percato ya la tenía abrazada, el moreno al no escuchar respuesta alguna de parte de la castaña guardo silencio, en espera a que se decidiera a hablar. Luego de unos minutos Tenten comenzó a hablar.

—¿Es posible olvidar, lo que te causa daño? —en sus palabras había dolor puro— ¿Cómo perdonarte a ti mismo, cuando las personas y tu misma te culpas de lo que ocurrió?— expresó, dejando a un Sasuke extrañado de tales preguntas pero no dijo nada y ella continuo con las preguntas que para el Uchiha no tenían sentido— ¿Cómo, como se sana un corazón herido? —esa y la pregunta que sigue, habían calado muy hondo en el azabache, pues muchas veces se pregunto lo mismo— ¿Cómo volver a ser lo que antes eras? —Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin romper el abrazo, Tenten esperaba alguna respuesta del chico que estaba con ella.

—¿Olvidar? Claro que es posible aunque no siempre es lo mejor —meditando un poco, con voz fría, seria y suave le respondió— sobre la culpa, nadie es adivino para saber que es lo que ocurrirá. Al corazón lo ayudas día a día con tus amigos, los sentimientos, y las vivencias hacen que poco a poco la herida sane pero… —enmudeció por un instante, lo que a continuación diría él había tenido que experimentarlo en el pasado— uno jamás puede volver a ser la misma persona de antes. Las experiencias que vives ya sean buenas o malas te ayudan a madurar y ser mejor como persona —finalizó el azabache con su mirada fija en el cielo.

A Tenten, escuchar a Sasuke le dio una paz en su corazón y le sonrió en respuesta. Sasuke se levanto sin decir nada más, extendió su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantarse; ella la tomo para después soltarla una vez que ya estuvo de pie. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante para después comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida de las canchas.

—Muchas gracias, me has ayudado mucho —susurró la castaña más calmada.

—¡Hump! —en el interior del azabache un sentimiento revivió, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla para que siempre sonriera. Aunque a su vez, se negaba a aceptar lo que nacía en él.

—Mira, creo que te buscan —observa en la entrada de las canchas a su melliza, quien al ver a su amiga con su hermano se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que Tenten estaba mejor. Ellos siguieron caminando hasta estar frente a Kyoko.

—Nos vemos luego, te dejo con Kyo-chan —el azabache dio media vuelta, marchándose rumbo a su clase.

—Kyoko, disculpa que me marchara así ¡no te enfades! —le pidió a su amiga— te voy a contar lo que paso para que puedas comprenderme.

—No te preocupes, tu amigo Naruto ya me conto lo de Neji —la Uchiha posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña— comprendo por lo que pasaste, lo siento mucho.

—Ése día, perdí a muchas personas importantes ¡Una amiga, mi confianza, al primer chico que llegue a querer! y… —la voz broto de sus labios con demasiado dolor aún— ¡mis ánimos de vivir!

—Lamento lo que te ocurrió. Ahora yo estoy contigo y no estas sola, te re-encontraste con tu amigo Naruto, pronto veras a tu amigo Kiba, a Shino y al venir Hinata, tal vez logres arreglar las cosas y recuperes a tu amiga —trataba de animarla la azabache— Además nos tienes a nosotros; a Itachi, y estoy segura que también a Sasuke.

Tenten al escuchar el nombre del menor de los Uchiha se ruborizo sin saber por que causaba ese efecto en ella.

El timbre que anunciaba el termino del descaso sonó, todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas y el resto de las clases pasaron sin novedad. Al llegar la hora de salida todos se dirigían a la entrada principal del colegio para ir a casa, Naruto y sus dos amigos esperaba a Tenten en la salida, cuando vieron llegar a Riuen quien al verlos se alegro pero también cayo en cuenta lo que esto provocaría en Tenten.

—Me da gusto verlos chicos ¿Qué me cuentan? —interrogó Riuen a los tres chicos una ves que llegaron a su lado, cuando llego Tenten al auto ésta abrazo a sus tres amigos y los invito a ir a su casa. Los hermanos Uchiha ya se dirigían a su casa.

Durante el camino Naruto no paraba de hacerle bromas a Shino quien permanecía sereno. Al llegar tomaron asientos en el comedor; los padres de ella no estaban, mientras comían los chicos le contaban a Tenten lo que había ocurrido desde que ella se marcho.

—Lo mas extraño fue cuando Kiba nos dijo que desde niños, había estado enamorado de Hinata —el aludido se ruborizo un poco ante la mirada escrutadora de la castaña— unos meses después de que te marchaste, Kiba se le declaró y ella lo acepto, eso fue lo más extraño —comentó Naruto aún asombrado por ese acontecimiento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? ¿Al cazo, ya me ha perdonado? —indagó melancólica Tenten.

—Le costo reponerse, hasta que al final lo consiguió —el Inuzuka clavo su mirada en la chica— ella te quiere a pesar de lo que te dijo aquella tarde, sólo que, el dolor por la perdida de Neji la hizo actuar de esa manera —le dijo Kiba tratando de animar a su amiga.

—Ella nos pregunta por ti y nosotros le platicamos lo que nos cuentas. Ella a veces sonríe al imaginarse las cosas — Shino miró de forma cariñosa a la castaña— ¡Tenten deberías dejar de culparte por lo que paso! Nadie… —fue interrumpido, al escuchar la voz de Tenten.

—¡Gracias chicos, por preocuparse por mi! —una leve sonrisa se curvo en los labios de la Ama— hoy un chico me dijo que nadie es adivino, como para saber lo que pasara y que todo lo que nos ocurre en la vida nos hace madurar y ser mejor persona. Así que, no se preocupen —el brillo en los ojos de la joven Ama revivió al recordar al chico dueño de aquellas palabras— mi corazón, ya empezó a sanar… —les sonrió de una manera que sus amigos solo le habían visto cuando estaba con Neji, dejándolos más tranquilos; después de un rato estos se marcharon.

Los días transcurrían y la convivencia de los antiguos amigos de Tenten con Kyoko fue inevitable, pasando momentos agradables los cinco.

Un día a la hora de descanso, Tenten y Kyoko invitaron a Naruto y a sus amigos a las canchas de básquet para presentarle al mellizo de la Uchiha.

Todo marcho bien, la presentación de uno por uno con cada uno de los amigos del Uchiha. Si así se le puede decir, hasta que llegaron con el azabache, devolvió el saludo formal a Shino y Kiba, hasta que Naruto estrecho su mano con el mellizo de Kyoko, ya que a Sasuke no le cayo en gracia digamos "_celoso"_; que los días anteriores su hermana le hablara de una forma al ver de éste "cariñosa", al referirse a Naruto.

El Uzumaki notó la mirada penetrante que el Uchiha le echaba, enfrentándole él de igual manera.

Todos se llevaron bien a pesar de ese pequeño roce entre el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, los siguientes días por las tardes se reunían para jugar, conversar en paz siempre y cuando, no estuvieran Kyoko y Tenten con ellos. En medio de esas reuniones Sasuke se entero del pasado de Tenten, cayendo en cuenta del porque de aquellas preguntas cuando la encontró llorando. El azabache con su típica indiferencia; sin darse cuenta siquiera, cuando Naruto, Shino o Kiba contaban cualquier cosa sobre Tenten, ponía "mucha" atención.

Fueron pasando los días y la convivencia entre todos era más que perfecta. Tenten una noche en su habitación, se comenzó a preguntar sobre ciertas cosas respecto a lo que le ha pasado.

_—¿Qué será este sentimiento, que esta naciendo en mí, y por qué, cuando le veo mi corazón late con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué el estar a su lado, me llena de tranquilidad? —analiza, para después susurrar recostada en la comodidad de su cama— _desde aquella corta platica que tuve con él ¿si así se le puede llamar? Mi corazón se encuentra cada vez más sereno.

Después de que Neji se fue, no creí volver a sentir esto en mi interior. Pensé que ya nunca volvería a encontrar está paz que ahora siento a lado de él —habría sus orbes chocolate que hasta ese instante habían permanecido ocultos bajo el manto de sus parpados— me gusta verle jugar, verle sonreír, aunque muy a su manera cada que le hacen una de sus travesuras a Itachi.

—Escuchar su voz… —no pudo evitar reprenderse así misma al percatarse de sus pensamientos— ¡Creí a ver aprendido la lección, que no es bueno confiar en lo que me dicta el corazón! Tengo miedo a volver a enamorarme, tengo mucho miedo de volver a sufrir —su corazón se contrajo— Aunque, creo que ya es un poco tarde. Sólo me pregunto si ¿tendré alguna posibilidad con él?...

Ante estos pensamientos su corazón latía tan rápido, temeroso pero feliz de volver a ser capaz de sentir "amor", poco a poco sus parpados se le fueron pesando de sueño mientras la imagen del bello azabache inundaba su mente… se fue quedando dormida.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo….

_**Cap.7.- El corazón de Sasuke: "no me quiero enamorar"**_


	7. Chapter 7 El corazón de Sasuke

Sí, lo sé. Están cortos los capítulos, pero cuando comencé a escribir, no era de hacer capítulos largos. Y aun no lo soy, por lo regular no pasan de las 2000 palabras. Ya que no me considero una "buena escritora".

Espero que estos capítulos les agraden, decidí subir los dos juntos, por el relajito del tiempo que no pude publicar ^.^. Gracias Vistoria y Juno 01, espero seguir contando con su comentario.

_**Cap.7.- El corazón de Sasuke: "no me quiero enamorar"**_

Pov. Sasuke

****_Hoy como todos los días, Itachi me despierta con un almohadazo en la cara. En cambio kyo-chan me alegra la mañana con un beso ¡Ojala un día me despertara así! Pero es imposible ya que siempre, Itachi llega primero.  
_

_A los ojos de los demás, ven que me molesta lo que él me hace pero, a decir verdad me agrada que nos llevemos así. Somos muy poco afectivos y esta manera de tratarnos, es la forma en la que nos demostramos nuestro aprecio. Sí lo sé, un poco extraño al ver de los demás, pero para nosotros ya es algo familiar.  
_

_En estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta que algo a cambiado en mi. Desde ese día en que kyo-chan nos presento a su amiga, cada vez que escucho su nombre no se porque mi corazón da un brinco, ho cuando la escucho sonreír—suspiro— Me dolió verle llorar aquel día cuando la encontré en la cancha de básquet y luego aquellas preguntas que me hizo, yo solo me limite a contestarle pero, en mi interior quería saber ¿Cuál era la causa de sus lágrimas, la causa de ese dolor que tenía prendada en sus ojos y toda esa tristeza que de ella emanaba? Y me pregunto ¿Qué es este sentimiento que empezó a nacer en mí desde aquella charla? _

_Por suerte hoy es sábado, no tenemos que ir a clases y lógico no tengo que verle, ya que así estaré tranquilo por momentos ya que cuando me encuentre solo de nuevo lo más probable como todo este tiempo… volveré a pensar en esa chica._

_Fin pov Sasuke _

Dos leves sonidos resuenan en la habitación del azabache, logrando así sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Solo se escucha "adelante" proveniente del interior de la habitación, por lo que la persona que llama toma el pomo y lo gira para adentrarse en su interior.

—¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! —le sonríe de forma cariñosa. El azabache le responde el saludo con su clásica seriedad que le caracteriza, más sin embargo sus orbes negros reflejan el cariño que la fémina frente a él despierta en su interior— solo pase para avisarte que hoy por la tarde, habrá una reunión en casa con los socios de la empresa.

El moreno no pudo evitar que en su rostro se mostrara una leve mueca de desagrado, lo que causo una sonrisa en su madre mientras acortaba la distancia que la separaba de la cama donde se encontraba sentado su hijo. 

—Itachi-kun hizo el mismo berrinche que tú —se pinto una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios— Ya sé que no les agradan esas reuniones, pero saben muy bien que son necesarias por la estabilidad de la empresa —se acomodo a un lado del chico y cruzo su brazo por la espalda de esté— debemos de apoyarlo, tu padre cuando lo necesitan sin importar la hora, ahí esta para ustedes. Además, tu padre me dijo que les avisara por si querían invitar a unos de sus amigos

—con su mano libre tomo la barbilla de su hijo sonriéndole— y estoy segura que los tres llamaran a sus amigos.

—Hump, ¡gracias Oka-san! 

—Bueno, te dejo para que les avises a tus amigos — beso la frente de Sasuke y se encamino a la salida de la habitación— ahora voy a decirle a kyo-chan —en eso se detuvo y giro su rostro— ya sabes como deben vestirse para este tipo de reunión. Así que, no hagas una de las tuyas. Por cierto, me dijo tu padre que después del brindis si querían desaparecer, que lo podían hacer con la condición de que le avisaran a él o a mí. 

Al quedarse de nuevo solo, le marco a Shikamaru y a Gaara. Les explico como deberían de vestir…lo mismo pasó con Itachi, este llamo a sus amigos Deydara, Sasorí y Pein. Kyoko le _hablo a Tenten._

—_Yo que pensé que podría olvidarme por un momento de ese asunto_ —pensó Sasuke al darse cuenta de que también vendría ella.

También invito a Naruto, Kiba y Shino, les dijeron a que hora deberían llegar, lógico los citaron dos horas antes. Paso la mañana, ya eran las 3:00pm y dentro de una hora llegarían sus amigos ya que la reunión del progenitor de los hermanos Uchiha comenzaba a las 7pm. y cada uno de los hermanos, por su lado se empezó a arreglar. 

Itachi se puso unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros, una camisa vino manga larga, desabotonada de los dos primeros botones, el cabello con una coleta baja y el pañuelo que le habíamos regalado los gemelos, la cadena con el símbolo del paipái que los tres hermanos poseían. 

Sasuke se vistió idéntico al mayor, solo que su ropa era completamente en negro. Kyoko con una blusa lila larga hasta los muslos, con un cinto negro que marcaba su estrecha cintura, unas mayas que le llegaban asta las pantorrillas de color negro y de calzado unas balerinas de color lila, su larga melena desperdigada en su espalda y adornaba su frente el pañuelo como el de sus hermanos, también usaba su cadena. 

Poco a poco fueron llegando los amigos de los hermanos Uchiha, a quienes hacían pasar a sus habitaciones.

El primero en llegar fue Deidara, el rubio estaba vestido igual que Itachi en color vino, a petición de este, así mismo sus otros amigos. Los amigos del menor venían de negro, menos los amigos de Kyoko. 

Naruto traía puesto un pantalón negro, camisa color vino y zapatos negros, Shino con pantalón gris obscuro y camisa blanca y zapatos negros, Kiba con pantalón café claro y camisa blanca, con zapatos café, Tenten usaba una falda de tablones color vino a la altura de las rodillas, unas botas negras que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas, y una blusa de vestir manga 3/4 de color negra, el cabello amarrado con una cinta de color vino, en una coleta alta y unos mechones sueltos al frente. 

Mientras Itachi se encontraban en su habitación platicando con sus amigos, en el gran salón los empresarios iban llegando. Kyoko se dirigió al jardín con sus amigos para caminar y relajarse, ahí se encontraron con Sasuke y compañía, él azabache al ver a Tenten se quedo mudo. Itachi y sus amigos se dirigieron también al jardín encontrándose con sus hermanos y sus amigos. 

—Hola chicos ¿relajándose antes de la fiesta?—se escuchó la voz de Kyoko. 

—Sí, ya sabes. Ojala y no tuviéramos que estar con esa gente, es demasiado problemático —escucharon quejarse al chico de coleta grácil. 

—Buenas tardes Kyo-chan. Tú debes ser la famosa Tenten —escucho Sasuke la vos de su amigo, y frente a él a Tenten sonrojandose por el comentario de Gaara. 

—Ya nos habíamos visto antes —le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. El corazón de la chica empezó a latir con fuerza al fijar su mirada en Sasuke y ver lo bien que se veía vestido así. 

—Que alegría verte, Sasuke-kun —le saludo Tenten, pero el moreno no le respondía, se encontraba en una nube cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su hermano. 

—Hola Tenten-chan, te ves preciosa —saludo el mayor de los hermanos, el menor observo con molestia como ella se sonrojaba, ya que Itachi se le acerco dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y no pudo evitar hablarle rudamente a Itachi. 

—¿Pero que rayos crees que haces? —expresó Sasuke tomando de la muñeca a Tenten, apartándola de su hermano. La arrastro con él sin decirle más, a algún lugar aparte, sin dar siquiera tiempo a que alguno de sus amigos los acompañara, ella solo le siguió sin protestar mientras el moreno hablaba en voz alta unos cuantos reproches dirigidos a su hermano— es que eres ¿no te puedes estar tranquilo? No, claro que no. ¡Ves una chica bonita y la quieres para ti! ¿Pero no, está no? ella no, Itachi Uchiha. 

La castaña ruborizada por lo que decía Sasuke, le hablo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y dándose cuenta esté de su comportamiento. 

—Sasuke-kun ¿podrías decirme, a donde vamos? —el azabache volteo a verla. 

—Hump, disculpa dime tú ¿a donde quiere ir? —le dijo aparentando frialdad. 

—¿Qué tal si volvemos con Itachi-kun? —le sugirió la chica, haciéndolo enfadar y dándose cuenta de que aun sujetaba su mano, y molesto la soltó bruscamente empezando a caminar sin esperarla.

—Hump si quieres estar con él, vamos. Regresemos con ellos —bufó molesto el Uchiha menor. 

Permanecieron en silencio, al llegar donde estaban los demás el moreno llamo a sus amigos, se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, y se marcho al gran salón sin mirar ni hablarle a Tenten. Ella se sintió mal por el comportamiento del Uchiha menor.

Un par de horas después, la familia Uchiha presentaba ante sus socios a sus tres hijos, luego de la presentación pasaron a disfrutar de un banquete exquisito. Al termino de este, Sasuke le hizo señas a su madre de que se retirarían con sus amigos y está les hizo una señal en aprobación. Los chicos salieron del gran salón, ya habían cumplido con su padre ahora se relajarían y disfrutarían el resto de la velada aparte.

El moreno con sus amigos se dirigieron a la fuente que se encuentra en los jardines del fondo de la residencia, se sentaron en el césped a descansar. Shikamaru se recostó a la derecha del Uchiha con sus brazos en la nuca y Gaara a su izquierda, cuando de pronto, el Uchiha los escucho hablar, acción que extraño al azabache ya que ellos no mantenían esas típicas charlas que los amigos tienen.

—¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió hace un rato en el jardín, Sasuke? —le interrogó Gaara. 

—¿De que demonios hablas? —respondío tranquilamente el aludido. 

—Gaara se refiere a lo de Tenten —aclaró meditabundo el Nara— pareciera que te pusiste celoso de tu hermano Itachi ¿Es que al cazo a ti, te gusta esa chica? —terminó interrogándolo también el Nara. El aludido guardo silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Yo? Como creen, claro que no —el moreno poso sus orbes en el cielo— ella es igual que todas las demás —sus amigos se le quedaron observando, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Pero aun así, algo les decía que a Sasuke le pasaba algo más con respecto a la chica.— Yo, no lo sé. No sé exactamente que siento por ella —les decía con su vista aun en el cielo— me molesto mucho que Itachi la besara cerca de los labios y cuando me la lleve, le pregunte a donde quería ir —el moreno apretó levemente los puños con frustración— ella me respondió que regresáramos a donde Itachi. No sé pero, yo creo que a Tenten le gusta mi hermano —se a sinceró con ellos.

—Ósea que, ¿tienes de rival de amores a tu querido hermano mayor? —musitó el Sabaku sin medir lo que sus palabras significaban. 

—Gaara, guarda silencio —le reprendió Shikamaru. 

—Así parece, pero, no sé ustedes… —callo por un momento— yo, con una vez tuve más que suficiente, además, me prometí no pasar por lo mismo —esta vez el Uchiha cerro sus parpados, recordando aquello que sintió por una traición— yo no quiero volverme a enamorar, es demasiado doloroso —suspiro melancólicamente— después de lo de ella, renuncie a creer en ese sentimiento —les decía mientras se recostaba completamente en el césped volviendo a posar su mirada al cielo, Shikamaru y Gaara no dijeron más, solo voltearon a ver la luna al igual que el azabache.

Continuara…

Nos vemos el Sábado con el próximo capitulo:

_**Cap.8.- Revelando sentimientos**_

Saludos!

Reyka


	8. Chapter 8 Revelando Sentimientos

_**Cap.8.- Revelando sentimientos**_

Mientras la conversación de Sasuke y sus amigos se llevaba a cavo, en el área donde se encuentra la piscina Naruto, Shino, Kiba y Kyoko interrogan a la castaña, ya que se percataron de los sentimientos de Tenten por Sasuke.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Tenten? —la castaña no respondió la interrogante de Naruto, no se atrevía a confesar lo que descubrió que sentía por el Uchiha.

—Puedes hablarnos con la verdad, somos amigos y sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea —le dijo cariñosamente el Inuzuka.

—Tenten, algo en tu interior ha cambiado, verdad —le expreso Shino más que como pregunta, como una afirmación.

—¿Qué te ocurre? estás muy callada. Es que al cazo, oh ya sé, prefieres que me valla para que puedas hablar con ellos —le dijo con una sonrisa la Uchiha, a lo que la castaña le detuvo.

—No, no te vallas. Es sólo que…—Tenten enmudeció por unos segundos— no quiero que se repita la historia.

—Mmm, ya entiendo. Te has enamorado ¿no es así?—la aludida sólo dio una cabezada en afirmación— y… a repetir la historia ¿Eso quiere decir que, te enamoraste del Teme?—dijo el Uzumaki, en eso se escucho la voz de Shino.

—Como Kyoko y Sasuke son gemelos ¿tienes miedo, por lo que ocurrió con Hinata y Neji? —le miro cariñosamente.

—Sí, pero… —no pudo terminar la frase por que la Uchiha hablo.

—Pero a ti lo que te preocupa es, si Sasuke-Kun corresponde tus sentimientos ¿verdad?—la Ama movió la cabeza en afirmación.

—Pues a lo que yo vi hace rato, te aseguro que al Teme le gustas—le comunico sonriente el rubio.

—No lo creo, hace rato ni siquiera se despidió de mi. Durante la cena ni siquiera me volteo a mirar ¡no lo creo, Naruto-kun!—respondió con melancolía.

—Yo digo que Naruto tiene razón. Cuando contamos los momentos de cuando estabas con nosotros en el otro colegio, lo he cachado poniendo demasiada atención sobre todo cuando hablamos de ti —comento, recordando el Inuzuka.

—Yo también, lo he notado pero ¿Por qué dices que él no siente lo mismo? —le pregunto Shino.

—Lo a de decir, por la forma de ser de mi hermano. Es frío, reservado, poco expresivo, además yo he observado lo mismo que Shino, Kiba y Naruto —le decía la Uchiha mientras cruzaba su mano por el hombro de la castaña— pero no te pongas triste amiga… 

Por el sendero llego Itachi y compañía, el azabache noto la tristeza de Tenten.

—¿Puedo hablar a solas, contigo? —le pidió a Ama, y ella accedió. Fueron a dar un paseo rumbo a la fuente, donde Sasuke se encontraba con sus amigos recostados detrás de unos arbustos, acostados plácidamente en el césped mientras observaban la luna.

Itachi y Tenten llegaron hasta la fuente, se sentaron a orillas de esta. Sasuke y compañía notaron la presencia de ellos pero guardaron silencio, a pesar de que al Uchiha le daba rabia que la castaña estuviera con su hermano.

—¿Qué te pasa? Mira que la tristeza no va bien contigo —le dijo tomando con su mano derecha la barbilla de Tenten, para hacer que ella lo mirara, está se ruborizo— dime que te ocurre, puedes confiar en mi—le dijo con voz fría, pero a la vez suave tratando de transmitirle confianza.

—Mm, lo que pasa es que, hace unas noches me di cuenta de que un sentimiento nuevo, nació en mi—le decía sin apartar su rostro del agarre del Uchiha— me gusta un chico pero, al parecer él no siente lo mismo por mi —le dijo con la mirada gacha.

—Pues, ese chico seria muy tonto si no correspondiera tus sentimientos —expreso el azabache mientras rompía el contacto con la castaña y después cruzarse de brazos.

—Itachi-kun ¿por qué dices eso? —le interrogo un poco contrariada.

—Es la verdad. Si yo fuera ese chico, no dudaría ni un momento en corresponderte —le respondió, manteniéndose sereno y frio.

En el interior de Sasuke, algo lo incomodaba. Le dolía el corazón por el hecho de que a ella le agradara alguien y peor aún, que ese alguien fuera su propio hermano.

—Tenten-chan, no deberías tener miedo al amor —le escucho decirle confidente, Itachi.

—Si tú supieras por lo que pase, entenderías mi miedo —respondío la castaña, con un atisbo de melancolía prendada en su voz.

—Ya lo se —le respondió de manera calmada— sé que no debería de decir esto pero, es lo mismo que le digo a Sasuke-kun, no sé si lo sepas, pero una vez lo traicionaron y desde entonces mi tonto hermano menor le tiene miedo al amor —le conto con cierta melancolía en su voz— Sasuke no se quiere enamorar por miedo a salir lastimado de nuevo.

El aludido al escuchar las palabras de su hermano estaba a punto de salir de donde se encontraba para reclamarle al mayor el haberle contado cosas de su pasado a Tenten, pero en eso ella hablo y él se detuvo, permaneciendo acostado en el césped.

—No lo sabia pero… la chica que le hizo eso a Sasuke-kun, no debió hacerle daño, puede que sea muy serio, y al parecer de los demás un chico frío sin sentimientos y superficial pero,…—la castaña se ruborizo y enfrento la mirada de Itachi— Sasuke-kun es un chico maravilloso que merece ser amado, es un buen chico. Conmigo se ha portado bien y me ha aconsejado cuando más sola me he sentido. Además es un chico muy atractivo —finalizo aún más sonrojada.

Sasuke se ruborizo al escuchar todo lo que ella pensaba de él, sus amigos se habían quedado sin habla. El mayor de los Uchiha se le acerco a Tenten y coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza alborotándole el cabello como hacia con los gemelos.

—Te aprecio como si fueras uno de mis hermanos menores, además… —en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa picara—ya entendí, el chico que a ti te gusta, es mi hermano Sasuke —le dijo Itachi al momento que se le subían más los colores a Sasuke y a Tenten al verse descubierta.

—¿Se-se me nota mucho? —indago con cierto temor al Uchiha.

—No mucho, pero me di cuenta por la manera en que te expresaste de él. Yo ya lo sospechaba y me alegra mucho saber que tú serás mi cuñadita —le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al estilo Uchiha.

Tenten se puso seria y sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras le contestaba.

—Me gustaría mucho pero, no lo creo. Sasuke-kun sólo me ve como la amiga de su hermana.

—Hump, No…no hagas eso —le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella— no llores, si así fuera mi hermano seria un tonto por no valorarte, pero —seco las lágrimas con sutileza— lo conozco y estoy 100% seguro de que él corresponde tus sentimientos —dirigió disimuladamente sus orbes azabaches en dirección a donde se encontraba Sasuke y compañía—sólo que, tiene miedo a reconocerlo. —volvió su mirada a la chica— ¿No te has dado cuenta como se pone cuando me acerco a ti? —le miro con picardía— se pone celoso y no lo puede ocultar por más que trata. Sólo sé paciente y espera a que él se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya veras y dentro de poco te llamare cuñada —finalizo el Uchiha, los dos sonrieron como si fueran cómplices en una travesura.

—Me gustaría mucho si así fuera, gracias Itachi –kun —abrazo espontáneamente al mayor quien correspondió el acto.

—Hump, No hay nada que agradecer —observo su reloj de pulsera— ya es tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Mm no, ya te separe de tus amigos, voy a estar un par de horas mas con Kyo-chan, y luego llamare a Riuen para que venga por mi.

—Como gustes, además por mis amigos no te preocupes que Deydara los tiene bien entretenidos… —ambos sonrieron al imaginarse de que manera. De pronto el Uchiha se le quedo mirando y dejo de reír.

—Te vez mejor así, las lágrimas y la tristeza no van bien con una chica linda como tú —le dijo al instante en que con su mano derecha retiraba un mecho de cabello que cubría parte del estético rostro de la castaña.

Itachi llevo de vuelta a Tenten donde se encontraba Kyoko, quien se alegro mucho al notar que su amiga volvía contenta, luego el mayor se fue. Tenten y compañía estuvieron platicando animadamente.

Itachi se marcho en busca de sus amigos por el camino de la fuente, en esta se encontró con Sasuke solo. Gaara y Shikamaru habían entrado a la casa por unos refrescos. Itachi pasó por el lado izquierdo de su hermano quien se quedo inmóvil en su sitio.

—Ahora que sabes lo que ella siente por ti ¿que piensas hacer? —soltó de pronto el mayor al estar de espalda al menor.

—¿Se puede saber, de que rayos hablas Itachi? —le interrogo luego de salir de su asombro, haciéndose el menor el desentendido.

—No te hagas —le respondío el mayor manteniendo la calma— yo sabia que estabas detrás de los arbustos con tus amigos —la sorpresa en Sasuke fue mayor aún, que de no ser porque estaba de espaldas Itachi seguro y el mayor se burlaba de él— por eso traje a Tenten aquí, para ver si de una vez por todas habrías los ojos y aceptabas tus sentimientos —Itachi se giro, camino hasta quedar frente a frente con su hermano— ¿Tú la quieres, ho, me equivoco? —los abismos de ambos se encontraron, delatando a Itachi los del menor lo que este sentía— Hump, yo creo que no —le sonrío afectuosamente a Sasuke.

—Para ser sincero —ya no tenia caso ocultarle las cosas a su hermano y resignado le dijo— desde aquella platica que tuve con ella, algo nació en mi. En ese entonces no sabia que era, ahora se que me gusta mucho, pero, como tu dijiste… —evadió la mirada del mayor —le tengo miedo al amor. Nii-chan, no quiero salir lastimado otra vez —se sincero— ¡duele mucho! —confeso de manera tranquila Sasuke. Itachi se acerco a su hermano y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Sé que duele, porque lo he sentido —confeso también, compensando un poco la sinceridad del menor— pero, las heridas sanan. Toma en cuenta que ella también a sido lastimada, sabe lo que es el dolor y por lo tanto, pondrá lo mejor de su parte para no volverlo a sentir, además, ahora que sabe en parte lo que te paso, evitara que tú lo sientas también. Ella te quiere, es una buena chica, no la dejes ir —la expresión del mayor cambio a una seria— Sasuke, si no te decides alguien más se te puede adelantar —sus palabras provocaron que el meno le mirara— alguien que la conoce mejor que tú —le aconsejo Itachi a su hermano menor.

—¿De que hablas, a quien te refieres? —le pregunto Sasuke.

—Shino —respondío— me he dado cuenta como la mira y se expresa sobre ella. Sospecho que él la quiere desde hace tiempo, pero por alguna razón aún no se lo ha dicho —aclaro algo pensativo el mayor— y si se anima, te lleva la delantera ya que ellos se conocen desde niños —de pronto Itachi cambio su expresión— ¡animo tonto hermano menor, toma valor y dile lo que sientes! —le miro con picardía— ho si no, te aseguro que te arrepentirás —finalizo, luego Itachi siguió su camino dejando al Uchiha menor pensativo.

Unos minutos después por el sendero de piedras, llegaron Gaara y Shikamaru. Los tres continuaron platicando un rato más, luego de una hora se marcharon. Al estar ya solo, Sasuke se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana con sus amigos.

—Hola hermano —le saludo Kyoko al verle— ¿Ya se fueron lo aburridos de tus amigos? —finalizo burlona. Su respuesta, sólo un monosílabo de parte de aludido.

—Bueno chicos, Kyo-chan me tengo que ir —dijo la castaña— voy a llamar a Riuen para que venga a recogerme.

—No Tenten ¿si quieres yo te llevo? —le sugirió su amigo de la infancia. Ella dio una cabezada en afirmación.

La castaña comenzó a despedirse de todos, pero al llegar con Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla. El Uchiha se sintió feliz por la muestra de afecto de la Ama, ya que le agrado el beso, pero también sintió unos tremendos celos, ya que recordó lo que le dijo su hermano acerca de los sentimientos que Shino guardaba por Tenten.

—Que te valla bien, nos veremos luego —se le escucho decir a Sasuke, algo que extraño a todos, en especial a él mismo, al darse cuenta que lo que había pensado lo dijo había expresado en palabras audibles para los presentes. Recuperando rápidamente la serenidad que siempre se reflejaba en su rostro cambio de tema evitando así las preguntas del resto de sus amigos.

Continuara…

_**Cap. 9.- La persona a la que amo: ¡Buscando la felicidad!**_


	9. Chapter 9 La persona a la que amo

_**Cap. 9.- La persona a la que amo: ¡Buscando la felicidad!**_

El recorrido desde la mansión Uchiha a la Ama fue de escasos veinte minutos, durante el camino Shino estaba seguro de que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Tenten, sin embargo recordó la expresión en el rostro de su amiga cuando la interrogaron sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

Haciendo de lado sus sentimientos, opto primero por hacerle una pregunta, de la respuesta que ella le diera, dependía si se le declaraba ho no.

—Tenten ¿Qué es lo que te gustaba de Neji-kun, y que es lo que te gusta de Sasuke? —le soltó de pronto después de aparcar el auto en frente de la entrada de la casa de la joven. Ella se extraño por la pregunta que le hacia su amigo.

—Bueno yo…—dudo un poco, pero cuando se repuso concluyo— de ambos, lo que me gusta es su forma de ser; callados, la sinceridad que veo en su mirada, sus escasas sonrisas aunque muy a su manera de cada uno de ellos, su voz, pero sobre todo sus ojos —mientras hablaba notó la interrogante del moreno cuando dijo esto último, y le aclaro— por la manera en que me veo reflejada en ellos, y aunque son muy parecidos, yo no escogí el que me gustara Sasuke-kun por que se parezca a Neji-kun —un tenue rubor se tinto en sus mejillas— aunque a la vista de los demás sean iguales, para mi son diferentes, cada uno especial a su manera —concluyo, el brillo en los orbes de la castaña fue respuesta suficiente para Shino que cualquier otra palabra que haya salido de labios de la joven Ama.

—Mm, ya veo. —le sonrío con ternura— bueno, gracias por responderme. Que descanses Tenten.

—Ok. Gracias por traerme a casa, pero ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre mis sentimientos por ellos?

—Mm, sólo curiosidad —le guiño un ojo, dándole con ese acto tranquilidad a la joven— bueno me voy, nos vemos el lunes en el colegio.

Puso en marcha de nuevo el vehículo, se marcho rumbo a la villa que compartía con sus amigos. A pesar de que los padres de ellos tres vivían en la misma ciudad, Shino, Kiba y Naruto habían pedido a sus padres que les compraran ese "apartamento" de dos pisos en donde vivían los tres juntos. Este contaba en el piso superior con cuatro recamaras con baños en el interior cada una y su guarda ropa. Una pequeña estancia en el centro del piso superior en donde tenían una pequeña sala con una televisión y videojuegos, Dvd, estéreo, un pequeño frigo-bar. La planta de abajo, contaba con un recibidor, el comedor, la cocina, un baño individual, una habitación extra. En el exterior contaba con un pequeño jardín en el cual había una piscina. Los padres de los adolescentes por lo regular nunca estaban en casa por lo que los adolescente planearon vivir juntos. Al llegar Shino, sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí esperándole sentados en la sala.

—¿Al fin se lo dijiste? —preguntó estrepitosamente curioso, Kiba.

—No. no pude —respondió el recién llegado más serio de lo normal.

—¿Por qué? Está era tu oportunidad —le reclamó un poco exaltado el hiperactivo rubio.

—No pude —dijo en susurro ahogado— lo siento y no se imaginan cuanto. No quiero que mi amistad con ella se arruine —les respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

Naruto, se quedo un poco pensativo como analizando las cosas. Kiba estalló en cólera, por que no entendía la decisión de su amigo. El Inuzuka había sido testigo de lo que Shino sufría por no poder estar con Tenten.

—¿Y de nuevo piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados? —tomó de la solapa de la camisa a Shino, quien sólo le miraba sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre de su amigo— ¿vas a dejar que él se quede con ella? —reprochó cada vez más furioso— entiendo cuando tomaste la decisión de no decir nada por que Tenten estaba con Neji-kun porque crecimos todos juntos y éramos más que amigos —mientras hablaba el Inuzuka zarandeaba al Abúrame— pero… con respecto a Sasuke no lo entiendo. Él no la conoce como tú, ni mucho menos la quiere como tú… —estalló expresando todo lo que pensaba y sentía el castaño— él no ha estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles que ella a pasado, y tú sí. Entonces dime ¿Por qué ahora te estas dando por vencido?

—¿Quieres saber del por qué? muy bien —respondío, posando sus manos sobre las de su amigo que aun lo sujetaba— Inuzuka escucha bien entonces, ella en verdad lo quiere, se enamoro del Uchiha —le dijo sin apartar su mirada del castaño que le miraba un poco sorprendido al ver el rostro del Abúrame— eso, es algo contra lo que yo no puedo luchar. Y porque en verdad la quiero deseo que sea feliz aunque sea con él —una amarga lágrima rodo de los orbes del chico— por eso no le dije nada ahora, y tampoco… —un suave sollozo escapo de su garganta— tampoco lo hare después. Tratare de borrar mis sentimientos por ella, por que el verla feliz es… es…

Les explicaba sus motivos, mas no pudo terminar de hablar porque un nudo que se formo en su garganta se lo impedía, más no fue necesario. Se escucho la voz del Inuzuka y el Uzumaki al unisonó.

—Lo que Neji desearía —Naruto y Kiba comprendieron a lo que su amigo se refería. Kiba soltó a Shino disculpándose por su actitud, luego de una largo e incomodo silencio, cada quien se en cerro en su habitación y no se vieron hasta el lunes que irían a clases.

En su habitación y durante el resto del fin de semana, Sasuke estuvo pensando en la conversación que tuvieron Tenten y su nii-san en la fuente y la que él tuvo con su hermano sobre la castaña. Por lo que con su análisis lo llevo a tomar una decisión. 

La pequeña Kyoko se sentía feliz por que su hermano era querido por una buena chica y lo mejor de todo, esa chica era su mejor amiga, también agradecía que sus hermanos cuidaran de ella, pero, algo en su corazón había cambiado llenándola de cierto temor. La pequeña Uchiha había sido testigo de lo que sus hermanos sufrieron a causa de ese sentimiento llamado AMOR, ella había descubierto que "tal vez" en verdad sí se había enamorado de Naruto.

Los días de clases transcurrieron tranquilos, al verse actuaban de lo más normal. Nadie se imaginaba lo que cada uno de ellos ocultaba tras sus largos silencios en los que sus pensamientos se hacían presentes. Había pasado ya una semana desde aquella reunión en la mansión Uchiha, era fin de semana de nuevo, los hermanos Uchiha invitaron a sus amigos a su casa, a compartir un rato agradable en la piscina en festejo para darle la bienvenida a Temari, la hermana melliza de Sasorí Sabaku.

Los hermanos Uchiha habían compartido su infancia con los tres hermanos Sabaku y los hermanos Nara y Deidara hasta cuando los mayores tenían alrededor de los cinco años. Pero la ahora joven rubia había sido mandada por sus padres, por orden del abuelo de los menores a un internado para niñas, después de esa separación, volvieron a verla cuando estos rondaban los trece o catorce años, pero de nuevo la habían alejado de ellos. Había llegado a su ciudad natal hace dos días, había vuelto a la ciudad ya que terminaría sus estudios en el mismo colegio que sus hermanos.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando empezaron a llegar. Los hermanos Nara; Pein y Shikamaru fueron de los primeros en llegar con maleta de baño a cuestas.

—Pasen, los chicos los esperan en la piscina —les dijo Kyoko que al bajar de su habitación había oído el timbre y abrió. La adolescente andaba con un bikini de dos piezas de color azul marino y un pareo atado a la cadera, su larga melena azabache la traía suelta. Entro en la cocina, saliendo de esta con una botellita de salsa tabasco, con dirección a la piscina.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los hermanos Sabaku; Sasorí, Gaara y Temari a quienes el viejo Diego les dio la bienvenida. Sasori portaba un bañador en tono rojo con blanco y una sport blanca, Gaara uno en tono negro con vino y una sport negra, Temari traía un bikini de dos piezas en color verde esmeralda que hacia resaltar aun más sus orbes.

El Uchiha mayor estaba reprendiendo, una de tantas veces a sus hermanos, que le habían hecho la travesura de echarle picante a su limonada. Sasuke traía un bañador negro e Itachi uno blanco con verde.

—Demonios Sasu y Kyo-chan, ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera por hoy se puedan comportar? —les regañaba mientras los sujetaba de las orejas. Los mellizos se sujetaban de la mano de Itachi para que esté no levantara más la mano y les provocara más dolor.

—Hola Itachi —al escuchar su nombre, el azabache soltó a los menores. Una corriente repentina recorrió toda su espina dorsal al escuchar esa voz que reconocería aunque pasaran cincuenta años. Lentamente se giro recomponiendo su carácter natural para encarar a la rubia.

—Bienvenida Temari, ojala te diviertas —le dijo con cortesía a lo que la Sabaku sólo le sonrío como antaño.

—Temari-chan estas muy linda —se escucho la voz de Kyoko que pasó como un torbellino a lado de Itachi a quien empujo un poco. La Uchiha abrazo a la rubia con mucha alegría de verle de nuevo, quien recibió de parte de Temari una respuesta similar.

El resto de los presentes sólo eran testigos de la escena que acontecía a orillas de la enorme piscina. Sucesivamente después de ellos fueron llegando el resto de los que faltaban. La última en llegar fue Tenten quien portaba un bañador lila de una sola pieza pero que dejaba al descubierto la espalda y el abdomen plano de la castaña y un pareo negro.

Este día sería divertido para todos, algunos se adentraron en la piscina, dando comienzo a su celebración. Otros estaban recostados sobre los camastros tomando el sol.

—Hey chicos —les llamo el rubio— ¿Qué les parece jugar unas carreras? —propuso sonriente Naruto.

—Yo apoyo al chico —se escucho la voz picara de Deidara asiéndole segunda al Uzumaki.

—Ok, pero que sea en parejas de uno contra uno —dijo el Inuzuka.

—Entonces, a ver como nos acomodamos —mencionó Naruto.

—Que la primera pareja sea Temari-chan contra Neko-chan —propusó una sonriente Kyoko a sus amigos.

—¿Neko-chan? —repitió Sasorí; poniendo cara de no entender, al igual que los demás pues no sabían a quien se refería la Uchiha, exceptuando a Temari, Sasuke y Tenten.

La castaña no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de espanto que puso Itachi, al escuchar a su amiga Kyo referirse a él por el mote que ellos, los mellizos Uchiha le habían puesto.

—Sí, yo apoyo a Kyo-chan, que el primero en competir sea Neko-chan —repitió Sasuke, sonriendo burlonamente sin apartar la mirada del aludido que lo miraba asesinamente.

Cuando de pronto, la tranquilidad hasta entonces se rompió.

—¡Sasu, Kyo! —escucharon la voz de Itachi llamándoles la atención. Los mellizos al observar el rostro del mayor, vieron palpable lo molesto que se sentía por el chistecito de ambos. Los mellizos Uchiha cambiaron de expresión en su cara y tragaron duro en espera de la reprimenda del mayor.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo….

_**Cap. 10.- Tengo miedo: ¡No quiero sufrir por amor!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Tengo miedo

_**Cap. 10.- Tengo miedo: ¡No quiero sufrir por amor!**_

—Sasuke, Kyo —dijo Itachi, los aludidos pusieron cara de espanto. Tenten comenzó a reír casi a carcajadas, mientras que los demás no entendían. Pero había un chico que no dejaba de ver a la castaña sonriendo y ese, era Shino Abúrame.

—Con que si, Tenten-chan —dijo de pronto el Uchiha mayor, la castaña trago duro al ver como la miraba Itachi. Cuando los mellizos Uchiha vieron la cara que Tenten puso, no pudieron evitar sonreír al igual que todos los demás. Las carcajadas fueron calladas cuando uno de los presentes hablo…

—Bien Itachi-kun, a petición de kyo-chan y Sasuke-kun, tú y yo seremos los primeros —dijo Temari.

Al escucharla los demás posaron sus miradas en ellos, algo nerviosos por la reacción que tendría Itachi. Al darse cuenta que ya sus amigos se habían enterado del mote que le habían puesto sus queridísimos mellizos; pero contrario al pronóstico de todos, el Uchiha mayor se sonrojo y no dijo nada. Los mellizos Uchiha para no dar tiempo a que su hermano se repusiera y los reprendiera se escaparon de él y cambiaron lo más pronto posible el tema.

—Bien, entonces preparados. A la cuenta de tres —dijo Sasuke. Después del conteo inicio la carrera, los braceos de ambos eran rápidos e iban a la par, pero por unos milímetros Itachi toco antes el borde de la piscina; dándole la victoria sobre Temari.

—¿Qué te paso Temari, lo dejaste ganar por amor? —dijo Sasorí en tono burlón, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermana y dejando asombrados a los demás.

La rubia salió de la piscina empujando a su hermano a su paso y salió corriendo rumbo al jardín. Sasorí se arrepintió de lo que dijo, por que se dio cuenta de que hirió a su adorada hermana con su imprudencia.

—¿Es verdad eso que dijiste? —pregunto Deidara, sorprendido de que a pesar de los años la rubia aún guardara ese tipo de sentimientos por el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Sí, pero me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, porque la he lastimado —respondío Sasorí en susurros, alcanzados a escuchar por Itachi.

El azabache salió corriendo por el camino que tomo la Sabaku momentos antes, yendo él detrás de Temari.

La joven estaba arrodillada y con sus manos entrelazadas en el borde de la fuente. Ella estaba llorando, Itachi lentamente acorto la distancia que lo separaba de ella, se acerco y tomándola de los hombros le obligo a levantarse, haciéndola girar suavemente para quedar ambos cara a cara.

—Por qué… —callo un momento al percatarse del caudal de los orbes esmeraldas— no llores por favor, tú no —pidió el Uchiha con el rostro inexpresivo, más su mirada lo contradecía ya que era dulce y cariñosa.

Con su mano derecha la tomo del mentón, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

—Es que yo… —las palabras eran un poco confusas, pues quería decirle tantas cosas— lo siento, a pesar del tiempo yo… —un nudo se formo en su garganta— aún no te he olvidado —pronuncio al fin, pero con un tono desesperado en su voz— sabes muy bien que yo no me marche por que quisiera, fui obligada… —las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas— él me quería lejos de Sasorí porque en sus creencias estúpidas, yo lo haría débil por tener un vinculo tan estrecho con él —un sollozo ahogado broto de su garganta— por ser mellizos, pero ahora que él ya no está, mis padres me permitieron volver, Itachi-kun… —fue callada, al posar el Uchiha su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, haciéndola guardar silencio.

—Sólo respóndeme está pregunta con toda honestidad —hablo el azabache, sus palabras sonaron más bien a una muda suplica, noto él al escuchar su propia voz— ¿tú, aún me amas? —finalizo Itachi, mirándola a los ojos, esperando ansioso su respuesta.

—Jamás deje de hacerlo, —respondío con la voz quebrada— jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, perdóname…

Estrepitosamente Itachi atrajo el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de Temari aún húmeda y en bañador a sus brazos, ella se aferro al pecho del Uchiha del que escurrían aún gotas de agua. Correspondiendo aquel abrazo con tanta intensidad, con tanto anhelo. Luego de unos minutos rompieron el abrazo.

—Es verdad que tú adiós me dolió —escucho brotar las palabras del Uchiha casi en susurros— cómo no me iba a doler, yo te había entregado lo mejor de mí —con su dedo anular acaricio con sutileza el contorno del rostro de la Sabaku— sólo contigo podía ser yo mismo, no hacían falta las palabras para que tú me entendieras, no hacía falta que yo te dijera que te amaba, para que tú lo supieras porque con mis hechos te lo demostraba… —el semblante del azabache cambio a uno de dolor al recordar parte del pasado— cuando me entere que te marchaste, me sentí traicionado, dolido cómo jamás lo había estado, ya que ni siquiera te despediste de mí personalmente, pero... al día siguiente; Sasorí me entrego una carta que tú habías dejado para mí explicándome a medias —los ojos de Itachi brillaban con deseo— Pero, a pesar de todos estos años lejos de ti, no he podido olvidarte. Yo he estado esperando por ti —aparto un mechón rubio que cubría el rostro de la joven— esperando que volvieras, ¿Temari, estarías dispuesta a que empezáramos de nuevo? —clavo sus dos abismos en las esmeraldas de ella— yo, aún te amo… —finalizó Itachi de manera serena en su rostro, pero abriéndole una vez más su corazón a la única chica a la que se lo había entregado, la única que ha amado y que durante la ausencia de ella, el corazón del Uchiha había estado cerrado desde que Temari se fue.

—Sí, esta vez prometo que nadie lograra separarme de ti —respondío Temari, sellando con un tierno beso la promesa que le hacía al mayor de los Uchiha.

Mientras en la alberca el resto de los chicos continuo con los juegos, Kyoko se encontraba en el estante de bebidas de la piscina hablando con Tenten.

—¿Cuando piensas decirle lo que sientes? —le interrogo Kyoko a la castaña.

—No lo sé, aunque Itachi-kun dice que Sasuke-kun corresponde mis sentimientos, tengo miedo. Además no soy la única que debe hablar —miró con picardía a la Uchiha— creías que no me había dado cuenta, que tú sientes lo mismo por Naruto-kun —finalizó Tenten.

En eso vieron aparecer a Temari e Itachi abrazados, nadie dijo nada al respecto, pues para que preguntar algo que era más que obvio para todos y los alegraba igual. Los chicos se encontraban jugando en ese momento Naruto había salido de la piscina por la pelota; sin querer escucho la conversación de las chicas, sorprendido de que Kyoko guardara esos sentimientos hacia él

—No. Te equivocas amiga… —la Uchiha poso su mirada en el cielo— no sé si estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun, porque siento lo mismo por otro chico también —la chica volvió su mirada a la castaña— lo que me da miedo, es que del que en verdad llegue a estar enamorada no me corresponda —sus orbes azabaches brillaron con melancolía— ya he visto lo que se sufre por causa de este sentimiento y yo no quiero salir herida. Así que, guardare esto que siento y querré a ese chico en silencio —miró con la muda suplica reflejada en su mirada a Tenten— así que por favor no digas nada —finalizó la Uchiha.

—Ésta bien, si así lo deseas. Yo opino que deberías de luchar por él, sea cual sea al chico que elija tu corazón —le aconsejo, y miró con decisión a Kyoko— yo luchare por conseguir el amor de Sasuke-kun —dijo firmemente Tenten.

Al volver el Uzumaki con sus amigos no fue el mismo. Les entrego la pelota pero se quedo recargado a la orilla de la piscina, Sasuke fue el único que noto la ausencia del rubio, se acerco a él, notando su mirada… perdida en la nada…

Continuara…

_**Cap.11.- Enfrentando a mi rival: Pensamientos ¿Qué sientes por él, qué sientes por mi?**_


	11. Chapter 11 Enfrentando a mi rival

_**Cap.11.- Enfrentando a mi rival: Pensamientos ¿Qué sientes por él, qué sientes por mi?**_

—Hey dobe ¿Qué te ocurre?, estas demasiado serio y eso es algo raro en ti —dijo Sasuke una vez a lado del Uzumaki.

—¿Es posible que alguien ame a dos personas al mismo tiempo?… —miró al azabache— lo malo es que tú amas a esa persona y no te enteras hasta que descubres que también existe en la vida de ella alguien más —finalizó Naruto de manera seria, algo raro en ese rubio risueño; por lo que Sasuke se dio cuenta que su nuevo amigo hablaba en serio.

—Sí, es posible. Pero no es que no te des cuenta, es sólo que te rehúsas a aceptarlo por miedo a salir herido —le respondío el Uchiha, aunque la respuesta más bien parecía dirigida a él mismo que para el Uzumaki.

—Tienes razón. Oye teme ¿Qué harías si te digo que… —el Uzumaki no pudo continuar por que la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Estas enamorado de mi hermana —le miro burlescamente— eso ya lo sé, déjame decirte que tienes competencia. Si Kyo-chan te escogiera a ti, yo sólo te diría y estoy seguro que Itachi también diría lo mismo —la expresión de su rostro se torno más seria— así que, más te vale que no la hagas llorar, por que haría que lo lamentaras —le dijo Sasuke al momento que le daba un pequeño zape al rubio.

—¿Entonces, puedo tratar de ganarme su cariño? —le interrogó Naruto. En respuesta en los labios del azabache se dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado, muy al estilo Uchiha. 

En las camillas para sol se encontraban recostados Shikamaru y Gaara en completo silencio, como siempre. Hasta que se les acerco la Uchiha.

—Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen ahí como iguanas? —les dijo burlona la azabache.

—Tranquila Kyo que no todos tenemos las mismas energías que tú —contestó Shikamaru un poco adormitado aún.

La Uchiha en vez de retirarse, se acerco a donde está Gaara, sentándose en el camastro donde él pelirrojo reposaba.

—Gaara-kun ¿Podrías ir conmigo a la cocina por unos refrescos? —pidió causando que el Sabaku le mirara interrogante— lo que pasa es que los de aquí ya se acabaron —le aclaró.

—Sí Kyo-chan —respondío, en el rostro del pelirrojo se dibujo la molestia al ver como algunos de los chicos miraban a la Uchiha— ¿pero antes me harías un favor? —la azabache dio una cabezada en afirmación— podrías ponerte un short o un pareo, es que no me gusta la manera en que esos idiotas se te quedan viendo —le dijo cerrando los ojos con molestia, Kyoko se ruborizo y enseguida fue por su pareo y se encaminaron juntos dentro de la casa con rumbo a la cocina. Eran observados atentamente por tres chicos que eran especiales para la Uchiha, y que la mente de estos, eran invadidos de diversos pensamientos.

_—¿Por qué le pidió ayuda a él y no a mi? _—suspiró— _no me voy a desanimar a lo mejor como me vio hablando con el Teme, creyó que estaba ocupado_ —pensaba Naruto para después tirarse un clavado a la piscina.

—_Demonios ¿ahora qué voy a hacer, será que el otro chico que a Kyo-chan le gusta es mi amigo Gaara, tks?_ —chasqueo la lengua_— porque de ser así, en el proceso todos vamos a salir lastimados_ —meditaba el menor de los Uchiha.

—_Vaya que mi querida hermanita no es nada ciega. Me gustaría que hiciera pareja con mi cuñadito_ —pensaba con picardía el Uchiha mayor.

Los minutos pasaban y al rubio Uzumaki se le hacia una eternidad el que la Uchiha pasaba en la cocina con el Sabaku. No le agrado nada la idea de que estuvieran solos, así que fue a la cocina con un pretexto algo tonto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? —le pregunto algo asustada Kyoko cuando al darse vuelta lo vio a espaldas del pelirrojo con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

—¿Al caso no puedo venir por un vaso de agua? —le contesto molesto, al pensar que su presencia ahí, incomodara a la chica.

—Claro que sí, en el estante de tu derecha se encuentran los vasos —le dijo, para luego abandonar la cocina, se adelanto algo triste quedando ahí Gaara y Naruto solos.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa a ti? —le reprochó con tono tranquilo pero firme el pelirrojo— no debiste tratarla de esa manera –dijo Gaara manteniendo la calma que lo caracterizaba.

—Bueno y a ti ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, qué al caso es tu novia? —le respondió alterado Naruto.

—No —respondió Gaara, sin poder evitar que un tenue rubor se tintara en sus mejillas— por desgracia, no lo es –finalizo casi en susurros con la voz apagada, pero el Uzumaki alcanzo a oírlo. Esto provoco que en un arranque inconsciente de celos tomara a Gaara del brazo empujándolo hasta topar con la mesa detrás del pelirrojo.

—Ni lo será, me oíste. Quiero que te alejes de ella —le amenazó el rubio un poco fuera de sus cabales.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor por el golpe que se dio— no me pienso alejar de ella ¿Te quedo claro? no lo hare sólo por capricho tuyo —le respondió manteniendo la calma Gaara, algo que el Uzumaki ya había perdido.

—No es ningún capricho, ella me interesa y voy a conquistarla —le enfrento más furioso aún— no dejare que te metas en asuntos que no te incumben.

—Pues todo lo que tenga que ver con Kyo-chan me interesa. Yo la quiero desde mucho tiempo atrás —exteriorizo sus sentimientos, enfrentando al fin a quien se proclamaba como su rival— no dejare que un niñato como tu llegue ahora y la aleje de mí —con un movimiento brusco logro zafarse del agarre del Uzumaki.

—Pues déjame decirte que ya es algo tarde —con sus palabras llamo la atención del pelirrojo— yo le gusto a ella y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso —Naruto le dijo a Gaara una verdad a medias, pero que resulto ser demasiado dolorosa para el chico de expresión fría.

Gaara no dijo nada más, sólo retomo su camino a la piscina. Al llegar dejo los refrescos en la hielera y se fue con su amigo Shikamaru, quien a pesar de no mostrar interés en las cosas que pasan a su alrededor por parecerle siempre demasiado complicadas y problemáticas, sin saber cómo, ni porque, siempre logra darse cuenta cuando algo les pasa a sus dos amigos.

—Hump ¿Qué ocurre, Gaara? –fue todo lo que le dijo ya que entre ellos no hacía falta tantas palabras para entenderse.

—A Naruto le gusta Kyo —respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —volvió a preguntar el Nara

—Ella gusta de él. Al menos, eso fue lo que Naruto me restregó en la cara—dijo con sorna el Sabaku

—¿Vas a quedarte sin hacer nada? —interrogó Shikamaru.

—Si es verdad, sí —le respondió al Nara, para después quedar en un absoluto silencio, como si esa conversación jamás hubiese existido.

La tarde paso, entre miradas, risas y juegos. Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando a sus casas con el agotamiento acuestas de tan agitado día. Ese día por la noche, Kiba recibió una llamada que alegro mucho al Inuzuka, por lo que fue a contarles al Uzumaki y al Abúrame.

—Hey Kiba, ¿Qué rayos te pasa, que entras a mi cuarto sin tocar siquiera? —le reclamó el rubio al ser interrumpido de su lectura de historietas manga.

—Cállate baka, acabo de recibir una llamada importante. En dos días más llega Hinata —le dijo muy feliz el Inuzuka.

—Wow, me alegro por ti —respondió el rubio dejando pasar por alto el insulto del castaño.

—Yo también comparto tu alegría, pero… —escucharon la voz del Abúrame que atraído por los gritos estaba ya recargado en el marco de la puerta del Uzumaki— ¿sabes lo que va a pasar cuando Tenten y Hinata se encuentren, verdad?

—No, pero sé que Hinata ya ha perdonado a Tenten. Lo más probable es que vuelvan a ser amigas, estoy seguro —le respondió el Inuzuka.

Con esa esperanza los tres adolescentes se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente tocaba colegio, día en que le darían la noticia a su amiga Tenten de la llegada de la Hyuuga.

Todo parecía ir normal en el colegio, sólo había alguien que hacia cosas fuera de lo común.

—Anden, acompáñenme no sean malas —les pedía a sus amigas— le traje esto a tu hermano, vamos —dijo, mostrando el aperitivo entre sus manos, las chicas sin decir nada más, sólo la siguieron.

—¿Ahora, qué hacen ustedes aquí? —les pregunto el chico, extrañado de su presencia a esa hora en las canchas.

—Te he traído el desayuno —un tenue rubor se agolpo en las mejillas de la azabache— espero y te guste —le dijo entregándole el bol.

—Gracias Kyo-chan —vio que la Uchiha se disponía a marcharse. Pero él la sujeto de la mano impidiéndole irse— quédate —dijo en voz baja cuando la azabache se giro para mirarlo— no me gusta comer solo.

Antes de que la chica respondiera, escucharon un grito proveniente de la cancha de baloncesto.

—¡Hey no se vayan, el partido está por terminar! —se escucho la voz de Shikamaru, en respuesta las chicas sólo le sonrieron.

El rechinar de la duela era lo único que se escuchaba y ellas estaban atentas en la final que tendría el partido. Y tal como el Nara les había dicho, el partido se termino y ellos se llevaron a la Sabaku y a Tenten. Los chicos los dejaron solos, menos cierto rubio que miraba celoso aquella escena y acorto la distancia que lo separaba de ellos.

—Kyoko ¿puedo hablar contigo? —se escucho la voz de ambos al unisonó. Causando un estremecimiento en la chica, por la manera en la que ambos chicos se miraban, las dos miradas azulinas se inspeccionaban desafiantes, orgullosas, retándose con la mirada debido a aquel sentimiento que ambos tenían por la Uchiha.

—Yo, claro que sí —les respondió Kyoko tratando de permanecer calmada como toda Uchiha.

—Me gustas mucho —le soltó abruptamente el Uzumaki, causando un visible impacto en la chica y un notable enfado en Gaara.

Él Sabaku deseaba llevar las cosas con calma con la Uchiha pero ante la confesión repentina del Uzumaki se vio obligado a confesarse de igual manera, para no perderla. 

—Te quiero, Kyo-chan —le confesó el pelirrojo de manera seria y fría, pero en su mirada había reflejada una inmensa calidez y ternura por el sentimiento que lo embargaba por la Uchiha. 

—Gaara pierdes tu tiempo —le grito con enfado contenido el rubio— ella no siente nada por ti —le soltó de repente el Uzumaki quien fue callado por las palabras de la Uchiha.

—Te equivocas —le interrumpió con lágrimas en sus orbes azabaches— yo… los aprecio mucho a ambos. 

—Eso no puede ser verdad —gritó algo furioso Naruto— dime Kyoko ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Gaara, y qué es lo que sientes por mi? —le interrogó abruptamente— es imposible, es inaudito que sientas lo mismo por ambos —le bamboleo del brazo a la Uchiha— te exijo que me lo digas —finalizó un alterado Naruto, lo que causo más lágrimas en la chica y un tremendo enfado en Gaara.

El pelirrojo poso su mano sobre la del rubio, obligándolo a soltar a la Uchiha, Gaara se puso frente a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le seco el caudal que surcaba por sus tersas mejillas y después de unos segundos hablo.

—Kyo-chan, no tienes porque decir nada, por mi parte sé esperar —con sutileza recorrió con sus pulgares las tersas mejillas de la Uchiha— esperare hasta el momento en el que tú quieras hablar —con su mano tomo del mentón a la chica y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara —te dejo para que converses con él —con su mirada señalo al molesto Uzumaki— otro día desayunaremos juntos —le guiño el ojo derecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla— nos vemos Kyo-chan —le dijo mirándola sin apartar sus celestes de los abismos de la azabache, mirándole de manera tranquila y dulce, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Unos cuantos metros delante de donde dejo a la Uchiha y al Uzumaki, lo esperaba Shikamaru quien había alcanzado a escuchar todo.

—¿Estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —le interrogó el Nara con un poco de preocupación por la decisión de su amigo el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto que no, sé que al hacer esto puedo perderla —deteniendo su caminar le respondió con un atisbo de dolor prendada de su voz— pero ya tome mi decisión y… —reanudo su caminar siendo seguido del Nara— esperare a que ella se decida.

Continuara…

_**Cap.12.- Mi primer beso: Amargo y doloroso. ¡Sorpresa! Sentimientos y una decisión.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Mi primer beso

_**Cap.12.- Mi primer beso: Amargo y doloroso. ¡Sorpresa! Sentimientos y una decisión.**_

La Uchiha vio con cierta tristeza la partida del pelirrojo, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que el Uzumaki no la dejaría marchar sin tener antes una respuesta de su parte.

—Ahora sí, dime por favor ¿Qué sientes por mí, Kyoko? —escucho la voz del rubio con tono demandante por una respuesta.

—¿Cómo te enteraste, Naruto? —No pudo evitar sorprenderse la Uchiha, pues claramente era un secreto de dos; ella y Tenten.

—Eso no importa ahora —se le acerco a la azabache— sabes, me gustas mucho —le confesó un poco sonrojado el rubio, logrando en la aludida un rubor similar. 

—Lo siento Naruto…

-

En otro extremo del colegio Shikamaru y Gaara se reunían con Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en el césped con su espalda apoyada al tronco de un árbol. 

—Que tal Sasuke —expresó el Nara en forma de saludo.

—Hump —fue la respuesta del azabache al saludo de los recién llegados.

El Nara al percatarse del semblante serio y pensativo del Uchiha, se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que el pelirrojo que tenía a su lado. Gaara y Shikamaru se sentaron a un lado del azabache.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua a modo de mostrar la incomodidad que le ocasionaba cualquier tema relacionado con el amor— por eso yo no me enamoro, es demasiado problemático —quejó el Nara.

—Nadie manda sobre el corazón. El decide si enamorarse o no —expresó en palabras lo que pensaba— simplemente sucede en contra de la voluntad de uno —finalizó con un atisbo de dolor en sus palabras el inexpresivo pelirrojo. 

—Entonces ¿tú eres el otro chico? —dedujo el azabache al escuchar las palabras de su amigo— hump, miren nada más en que lio me ha metido Kyo-chan —expresó el Uchiha. 

—No es culpa de ella —la excusó el Sabaku— la culpa es sólo mía —un suspiro lastimero escapo de los labios del chico— si se lo hubiese dicho antes, no existiría ahora está confusión en ella. 

—Querrás decir, antes de que conociera a Naruto —le corrigió el Nara al percatarse claramente de lo que pensaba el pelirrojo. 

—Hump, nadie es adivino —dijo el Uchiha mirando el cielo azul que se tintaba ese día. Ellos volvieron a quedar en silencio, minutos después se levantaron y caminaron con rumbo a su clase ya que esta estaba por comenzar.

Ante las palabras de la Uchiha, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar confundirse y que la molestia comenzara a reflejarse en su actitud, semblante y su tono de voz.

—¿Por qué? —le interrogó el agitado rubio de ojos azules.

—No quiero lastimarte, por eso no pensaba decir nada —la Uchiha intento en vano irse ya que la mano de Naruto la detuvo haciéndola girar con brusquedad y tomándola de ambos brazos la acerco más a él.

La Uchiha no sabía qué hacer pues el fuerte agarre del Uzumaki le causaba daño y no la dejaba actuar con claridad. El rubio con su mano derecha tomo de la nuca a Kyoko y sin dejar que ella se opusiera atrajo el rostro de ella al suyo, los carnosos labios de la chica fueron una tentación a la que no pudo resistirse el Uzumaki. La mirada azabache de la chica se puso acuosa, al imaginarse lo que el chico haría, profano esos labios que antes no habían sido tocados, el rubio le beso.

No fue un beso que ambos disfrutaran, para Naruto fue un beso lleno de satisfacción, de dominio, un beso que alimentaba su ego; ya que al sentir los labios de Kyoko y temblor en el cuerpo de la Uchiha, se dio cuenta de que él era el primero. Ante su pensamiento, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlesca se pintara en su rostro mientras besaba a la chica.

—_Ni siquiera Gaara le ha besado, yo he sido el primero._

La Uchiha ante el actuar del Uzumaki sentía su orgullo pisoteado y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, para la azabache fue un beso demasiado amargo. Con sumo enfado empujo al rubio para librarse de su agarre, logrando que Naruto le soltase, acto seguido la mano de la Uchiha se estampo en la mejilla del Uzumaki, el sonido de un fuerte golpe resonó en el aire.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo —le grito para después irse furiosa, dejando al rubio mudo sin dejar siquiera a que esté reaccionara.

La Uchiha se dirigió a su clase que pronto comenzaría, estaba dolida y con su orgullo Uchiha herido. La mañana continuó, Tenten se dio cuenta de que algo le había sucedido a su amiga pero no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

—_Cuando Kyoko se sienta mejor, ella me contara sin necesidad de preguntarle_ —pensó la castaña.

Continuaron las clases sin ningún otro inconveniente, al término de estas el alumnado se preparaba para marcharse a sus hogares.

—Tenten ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —le interrogó la Uchiha, recibiendo una cabezada en afirmación por parte de la aludida— busca a mis hermanos y sólo a ellos les dices que necesito hablar con ellos en privado. Diles que los espero en mi lugar favorito —esas últimas palabras causaron una interrogante en la castaña— no te preocupes, ellos ya saben dónde —le tranquilizo, le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se marcho.

Tenten ya sabía en donde encontrar a cada uno de los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke se encontraba haciendo unas canastas con sus amigos, como siempre. Junto con ellos, también se encontraban Naruto, Shino y Kiba. 

—Sasuke-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo? —él le contesto con su clásico monosílabo. Le pasó la pelota a Shikamaru y se dirigió a donde la castaña le esperaba. Frente a ella, esperaba a que Tenten hablara.

—Kyo-chan me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo e Itachi; me pidió que les avisara —el semblante del Uchiha cambio— dijo que los esperaría en su lugar favorito y que nadie más se enterara de esto —la castaña bajo su rostro que denotaba que algo no andaba bien con la azabache— algo le pasa a Kyo, estoy preocupada Sasuke-kun.

—Está bien, ahora ve con Itachi. Yo ahorita voy a donde kyo —le respondió el Uchiha. Tenten se marcho y Sasuke se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.

Camino directo a donde estaba Naruto y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. El rostro del Uchiha era prácticamente inexpresivo, pero su voz sonó amenazante.

—Más te vale que Kyo esté bien, porque si no… juró que lo lamentaras —le sentencio para luego soltarlo bruscamente ante la mirada atenta de los demás chicos. Sasuke tomó su mochila y se fue sin decir nada más. 

Gaara observaba a Naruto, en el rostro del Uzumaki se notaba que la amenaza de Sasuke lo había intimidado, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar que en sus labios se dibujara una leve sonrisa, pero le preocupaba el motivo. Ya que conocía a la perfección al azabache, su amigo no era de los que amenazaban a alguien a la ligera.

Luego volteo a ver a su amigo Shikamaru y le escucho quejarse, ya que así sonaba cualquier palabra dicha por el chico Nara.

—En buen lío te has metido Uzumaki. Has golpeado en el talón de Aquiles de Sasuke —el Nara suspiro con fastidio— no quisiera estar en tus zapatos —guardo silencio unos instantes, tomó del suelo su mochila y la del Sabaku.

Al mismo instante en que le daba la mochila a su amigo, el Nara hablo de nuevo, el Uzumaki no decía nada sólo escuchaba atento las palabras de Shikamaru, ya que debía de conocer bien al Uchiha, no por nada era amigo de este. 

—Sabes chico, eres demasiado problemático —le dijo para después marcharse con Gaara. 

Shino y Kiba vieron alejarse al Nara y al Sabaku, y después clavaron su mirada en el rubio.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos hiciste Naruto? —le bamboleo el Inuzuka notablemente alterado. 

—Tranquilo Kiba, gritándole no vas a conseguir nada. De seguro ya hizo una de sus tarugadas —le dijo de manera seria el Abúrame que suspiro con resignación. Nadie dijo nada mas, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon a casa. 

Mientras esa breve charla se llevaba a cabo, en la biblioteca del colegio Tenten hablaba con Itachi.

—Tenten-chan, por favor solo dile a Temari el verdadero motivo por el que no la esperare —el Uchiha se marcho sin decirles nada a sus amigo después de pedirle ese favor a Tenten. La castaña le marco a su celular a la Sabaku, mientras la Ama esperaba a Riuen para después ir a casa. 

Por el rumbo de la mansión Uchiha había un pequeño parque, cerca de la playa desde el cual se podía ver la puesta del sol. Esté estaba rodeado de diversos tipos de arboles, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de un hermoso pasto verde, también tenía pequeños sembradíos de diversas flores; rosales de colores, jazmines, claveles, azucenas, hermosas gardenias, etc.

A pesar de estar rodeado de flores tan hermosas, lo más bello del parque era un frondoso árbol de sakura que se alzaba enorme por sobre todos los demás. Este se encontraba en el centro del parque y de una de sus ramas colgaban un par de columpios, en uno de ellos se encontraba sentada Kyoko con su mirada azabache puesta en el pasto verde mientras se mecía levemente, su mochila la dejo tirada de manera descuidada al pie del gran árbol.

En la entrada del parque se encontraba un chico de cabellera azabache, quien no podía evitar no observarla sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. El chico no se acercaba ya que parecía estar esperando a que alguien más llegara.

Caminando por la banqueta luego de unos minutos pudo observar a un chico alto de melena larga azabache. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente solo me miraron.

En su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación que ambos sentían cada que algo giraba en torno a esa chiquilla. Los dos hermanos Uchiha se acercaron a la azabache sin decir nada, quien al verlos les sonrió de manera apagada y ellos comprendieron que algo complicado le pasaba. 

—Un triste atardecer —dijo de pronto el mayor mirando al Horizonte por donde comenzaba a ponerse el sol.

—Sí muy triste y deprimente —le respondió la chica al mayor.

—Hump, el mar esta triste porque la luna esta igual —dijo el Uchiha menor mirando de soslayo a su hermana.

—Si tan sólo la luna expresara lo que siente al sol, el cielo y el mar le sonreirían —expreso casi en susurros el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. 

—A la luna la han herido, han pasado por sobre su orgullo y se siente perdida sin saber que hacer —les dijo Kyoko a sus hermanos con la mirada melancólica, recibiendo como respuesta de ambos su característico monosílabo— hay dos chicos que me gustan, uno de ellos lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y me agradaba desde entonces, el otro no tiene mucho, casi no sé nada de él. Creí que lo que sentía por este último era algo especial, sin embargo hoy… —la Uchiha les conto todo lo que paso después de que Gaara se fuera— no sentí nada cuando Naruto me beso, si no todo lo contrario, de algún modo sentí que traicionaba al único chico que ha estado siempre conmigo.

—Hump, ¿estás segura? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, lo que paso esta mañana me sirvió para poner mis sentimientos en claro, ya no tengo la menor duda pero,… —les confirmó la Uchiha. 

—¿Pero…? —le preguntó el mayor al ver que se había quedado callada.

—Lo que Naruto hizo hirió mi orgullo, me quito algo que yo consideraba valioso y que sólo se lo daría al chico que me gustara de verdad —sin poder evitarlo unas rebeldes lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

—No hagas eso —le pidió al instante en que, le levantaba el rostro— Naruto lo lamentara… —le dijo Sasuke a su hermana para después sonreírle de manera dulce, como sólo lo hacía con ella. Itachi se acerco a ellos y con sus manos le limpio las lágrimas a la menor.

—Vamos Kyo-chan, alegra esa cara, no habrá nada que te hiera de ahora en adelante —le guiño un ojo a su hermana menor, Kyoko se levanto del columpio y apoyo su frente en el pecho del mayor. 

—Gracias, Neko-chan —el Uchiha mayor colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kyoko revolviendo sus cabellos y estirando su otra mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo lo mismo. Logrando Itachi que esté sólo cruzara los brazos en modo de resignación por el comportamiento del mayor.

—Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde y mañana hay colegio todavía. 

Los tres se marcharon en silencio, Itachi cargaba la mochila de su hermana quien caminaba abrazada a su mellizo, llegaron a casa en unos cuantos minutos, siendo recibidos por el viejo Diego. Cada uno de los hermanos Uchiha se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, haciendo los deberes del colegio en espera del siguiente día. 

En la mansión Ama, alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche, sonó el celular de Tenten, quien se alegro al escuchar la voz de su amigo Shino, sin embargo pronto su semblante cambio.

—Naruto y Kiba han ido al aeropuerto a recoger a Hinata —ante esas palabras la castaña palideció— su vuelo llega dentro de media hora a la ciudad, además, Hina-chan asistiría al mismo colegio que nosotros —finalizó el Abúrame. El silencio reino por unos minutos, pero luego Tenten se despidió de su amigo.

Al colgar y encontrarse de nueva cuenta sola entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que vivió a lado de su amiga, hasta ese día en que la perdió. Entre lágrimas sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

La noche paso, ya eran las 7:40 de la mañana y la alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar, adormilada estiro la mano desasiéndose del molesto chillido, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño a darse una ducha, minutos después comenzó a arreglarse, se puso el uniforme, desenredo su larga cabellera. Al estar completamente lista se dirigió al comedor donde su Nana la esperaba con una dulce sonrisa como cada día a la cual, ella contestaba igual. Se encontraba bebiendo su jugo de naranja, cuando entro Riuen. 

—Tenten-chan, te están esperando afuera —le informó.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó curiosa a lo que el chico le respondió que se trataba de los tres hermanos Uchiha— gracias, creo que hoy me iré con ellos al colegio, nos vemos en la tarde Riuen…adiós a ambos —salió de su casa adentrándose en el auto de los Uchiha.

—Buenos días —les saludo recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Kyo, y un monosílabo de los dos masculinos.

—Lamento que te hallas preocupado por mí, ya estoy bien —le explicó a la castaña— pero, parece que tú no ¿Qué te ocurre Tenten? —indagó la Uchiha. 

—Anoche llego Hinata a la ciudad —un suspiro lastimero escapo de los labios de la Ama— hoy asistirá al mismo colegio que nosotros —le respondió con la mirada triste. 

—Vaya, no te desanimes te aseguro que todo saldrá bien —trató de animarla la Uchiha mientras cierto azabache miraba de reojo a la amiga de su hermana, preocupado de que la llegada de esa chica, le causara daño a Tenten. El mayor se dio cuenta, de alguna manera entendía del porque su hermano se preocupaba por ella. 

—Sí claro —sin darse cuenta el camino les pareció corto, y ya se encontraban en las puertas del colegio, tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron del auto dirigiéndose a sus salones.

La primera parte de las clases transcurrió, entre problemas de matemáticas, clases de literatura, clases de Química. Al llegar el receso, en el jardín del colegio se encontraban casi todos, Sasuke quería estar allí por lo que fuera a pasar en el momento en que se encontrara Tenten con su amiga del pasado. Luego de unos minutos vieron acercarse a Naruto, Shino junto con Kiba y Hinata que iban cogidos de la mano.

Tenten conversaba animadamente con Kyoko sobre las mochilas que irían a comprar juntas ese fin de semana, cuando fueron interrumpidas al escuchar que las saludaba el Abúrame. Al estar frente a ellos todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se escucho una voz que rompió con todo lo predicho que ocurriera en ese momento.

—Bienvenida Hyuuga.

Todos escucharon una voz fría y de cierto modo hiriente recibiendo a la nueva alumna del colegio Sura. El shock en el rostro de varios de los presentes era inexplicable, pues esa voz no pertenecía a otra más que a Tenten. Quien mostrándose decidida, haciéndole entender a Hinata que su presencia le daba igual, pero sus ojos parecían querer llevarle la contraria…

Sólo dos personas se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, y esos eran los mellizos Uchiha. Grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata al verlos ya que le hizo recordar a su querido hermano muerto.

Continuara…

_**Cap. 13.- Resentimientos: El extraño comportamiento de Tenten**_


	13. Chapter 13 Resentimientos

_**Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir mi loca fantasía. Veo con agrado que hay otra lectora, Estefanía espero seguir contando con tu opinión al igual que con la moshA Vistoria y Juno 01.**_

_**Vistoria: Querida, para lo que quieres, tendrás que esperar hasta el capitulo **__**16.- La voz de los sentimientos: Sasuke x Tenten **__**jajaja pero se empieza a ver un poco más el interés de Sasuke por la castaña en el transcurso de estos capítulos antes de ése ^.^**_

_**Espero que esté nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado como los anteriores.**_

_**Cap. 13.- Resentimientos: El extraño comportamiento de Tenten**_

El mutismo fue palpable por unos minutos, hasta que la Hyuuga recuperada de la sorpresa se dispuso a romper con el incomodo ambiente.

—Buenos días —sonrió con dulzura— ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Ama? —respondió Hinata, mirándola a los ojos de forma un tanto indiferente. 

—Hump, demasiado poco diría yo —respondió con clara burla en cada una de sus palabras— ojala y hubiese sido más —finalizó la castaña de manera fría. 

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Tenten? —le reclamó furioso Kiba a la aludida. 

—Hump ¿a mí? —miró desafiante al Inuzuka— nada, mmm... —el Uchiha menor, no apartaba la mirada de ella— ¿Al caso tendría que pasarme algo? —respondió ella de igual manera. 

—¿Ya se te pego el monosílabo estúpido de los hermanos Uchiha? —reclamó fuera de sí Kiba, ya que desconocía por completo a la castaña. Esa definitivamente no era la Tenten que había crecido junto con ellos.

—¡Con ellos no te metas Kiba! —le pidió Tenten de manera fría, pero serena. Algo que extraño a todos los ahí presentes. 

—Bueno Hinata, ellos son… —interrumpió Shino para tratar de calmar el ambiente que se estaba formando. Les fue presentando a todos hasta terminar por los mellizos, estos respondieron con su monosílabo. 

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos —les respondió la Hyuuga haciendo una leve inclinación en saludo. 

—¿No sé ustedes pero yo me voy, vienen? —interrogó Tenten al resto, no prestando nada de atención a la chica Hyuuga.

—Hump, es verdad —se escuchó la voz fría y penetrante de Sasuke que miró de manera cariñosa a la castaña— prometiste que irías con nosotros a la biblioteca —aclaró el azabache señalando a sus amigos y a su hermana dándose cuenta que lo que Tenten necesitaba era alejarse de esa chica pues su presencia y cercanía le estaba haciendo daño. 

Comenzaron a caminar sin despedirse de nadie, la Hyuuga se sentía fatal pues jamás se imagino que su encuentro con su amiga del pasado fuese así. Los mellizos Uchiha, el Sabaku, el Nara y Ama se fueron alejando ante la mirada de los demás chicos. Una vez solos, se escucho una voz triste rompiendo el silencio. 

—¿Quiénes son esos chicos? —preguntó la Hyuuga un tanto extrañada por la forma de ser de quienes se habían ido. 

—Esos son los mellizos Uchiha y sus amigos —dijo el Uzumaki— ahora, los nuevos amigos de Tenten —miró con cariño a la Hyuuga— no te sientas mal porque no se hayan despedido de ti, esa es su manera de ser, siempre son así —un doloroso suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio— de hecho, jamás se despiden de nadie. 

—Los mellizos Uchiha tienen un hermano mayor de nombre Itachi y su manera de ser es igual que ellos y los amigos de este, ni se diga —le aclaró el Inuzuka. 

—Todo este tiempo que llevamos aquí, no he logrado comprenderlos a ninguno de los tres Uchiha y menos a sus amigos; ya que todos son iguales. Sin embargo, parece que ella sí —escuchó que le respondía Shino con melancolía en su voz. 

—Mmm, ya veo. Tenten ha cambiado muchísimo, no la reconozco —suspiró con pesar— parece otra —finalizó la Hyuuga. 

—De hecho, tal parece que tu presencia hizo salir a la Tenten que yo conocí la primera vez que me la encontré aquí —dijo con dolor Naruto, recordando la primera reacción que tuvo Tenten al verlo. 

—Vamos no te pongas triste —roso la mejilla de la Hyuuga con su mano derecha— hoy es tu primer día de clases ¿ya sabes en que salón te toca? —le interrogó tratando de cambiar de tema el Inuzuka, mientras le sonreía. 

—No, me dijeron que después del descanso fuera a la sala de maestros, ahí uno de ellos ya tenía mis papeles y la información del aula al que asistiría —le respondió recordando las instrucciones que le había dado su padre cuando la dejo en la puerta del colegio— ¿ustedes van en un grupo diferente al de ella, verdad? —interrogó Hinata a su novio y a sus amigos. 

—Sí, vamos en el grupo C —le respondió Shino

—Mmm, ya veo —contesto algo pensativa. 

El cielo brillaba con la calidez del sol en todo lo alto, en las canchas de básquet se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha y compañía...

—¿Se puede saber, que fue todo eso? —interrogó Kyoko a su amiga. 

—Nada, sólo es algo que debí de haber hecho desde aquel día —los orbes brillantes que antes de ese día poseía la castaña, estaban ahora opacos y sin alegría— no debí dejar que me hiriera de aquella forma —respondió Tenten con un poco de dolor y resentimiento prendada en su voz. 

—Pero, esta mal lo que estás haciendo —le cuestionó la Uchiha, más no pudo terminar ya que se escucho la voz de Sasuke. 

—Kyo-chan, ve y trae unos refrescos… —Sasuke no terminó porque se escucho la voz de Gaara. 

—Vamos Kyo-chan yo te acompaño —interrumpió antes de que la voluble Uchiha protestara, la chica sólo se encogió de hombros empezando a caminar hacia la cafetería del colegio. El Nara, miro a las dos parejas, para después tomar el mismo camino que Gaara y Kyoko.

—Hump, valla lio —bufo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, el silencio reino por unos minutos. El Uchiha no dijo nada, por supuesto que no le iba a preguntar, pero estaba más que claro que quería que ella le contara qué es lo que le pasaba, ya que por eso se había prácticamente desecho de su hermana y sus amigos. 

—Sabes, Sasuke-kun creí que su presencia ya no me afectaba, pero me equivoque —le confesó con melancolía Tenten— al verla tan segura de sí misma mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos, sentí la necesidad de hacerle notar que su presencia me daba igual —sus orbes avellanas los posó en el cielo— que no me afectaba —sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas rebeldes luchaban por resbalarse de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas— pero sabes que, no es así. Aun me duele el que me allá alejado de ella, el que me culpara por lo de Neji —el rostro de la chica era opaco y triste— Sasuke-kun ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me duela? 

El Uchiha le escuchaba sin decir nada, pero la voz de Tenten le dolía ya que podía apreciar el dolor y sufrimiento en las palabras de la chica. Eso era lo que el temía en la mañana cuando ella les dijo que aparecería la Hyuuga. 

—Lo siento, no debí comportarme de… —trataba de disculparse con el azabache mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, tratando de recobrar la postura pero no terminó de hablar porque un par de brazos la aprisionaron con delicadeza.

La castaña al sentir la calidez que el Uchiha le transmitía en aquel abrazo, la poca compostura que había recuperado se fue por los suelos, colocando sus manos sobre la camisa de Sasuke se aferro a ella, el delicado cuerpo de la chica se estremecía entre los brazos del Uchiha, está vez, Tenten termino por quebrarse por completo, se soltó llorando sin poder y sin querer contenerse más. 

El azabache no dijo ni una sola palabra pues no era su manera de ser, pero sin embargo no podía evitar ese sentimiento que Tenten le provocaba y hacía que él se comportara de esa manera.

—Tranquila —se escuchó la voz de Sasuke luego de unos minutos— ya pasó. Escucha solo quiero pedirte un favor —le dijo casi en susurros mientras aún la aprisionaba entre sus brazos— no hagas de nuevo lo de hace rato —la castaña no pudo evitar mirarle interrogativamente, a lo que el Uchiha le aclaró— no preguntes, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a expresarte de esa forma —ella sólo dio una cabezada en afirmación, quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ya que luego llegaron Kyoko, Shikamaru y Gaara con unos refrescos. 

—Toma, es de tu favorito —le entrego Kyoko un refresco de toronja a la castaña, mientras le sonreía.

—Gracias, Kyo-chan —la castaña lo tomó. Gaara le extendió su bebida a Sasuke el cual sólo la tomo.

—Que problemático —se escucho la voz del Nara, al mismo instante en que se escuchaba el timbre para regresar a clases— nos vemos chicas.

Cada quien se dirigió a sus salones. Las clases comenzaron en los grupos, en el salón de 2ºB el profesor venia entrando. 

—Bueno días chicos —saludo con alegría a su clase— hoy se unirá al grupo una alumna que viene de intercambio. Pasa por favor, su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y espero que sean buenos con ella —pedía el profesor mientras la chica hacia una leve inclinación en saludo a sus nuevos compañeros. Al levantar la vista se topo con la mirada fría y penetrante de Tenten.

—_Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí —_pensaba la castaña sin poder creer su suerte de que para colmo, la tendría en el mismo salón que ella. 

—Bueno señorita Hinata tome asiento a tras de Uchiha Kyoko —le dijo el profesor— por favor levante la mano señorita Uchiha, para que sepa quién eres.

—Ya le conozco profesor, no se moleste y gracias por todo —le interrumpió la recién llegada al profesor y paso delante de Tenten, sonriéndole. 

Al ver la actitud de la Hyuuga se podría decir que por un momento casi se cae de la silla la castaña. ¿Hinata sonriéndole? vaya que eso era extraño, eso sorprendió a las dos amigas.

Las clases continuaron, Hinata no podía evitar quedarse de pronto mirando a su vieja amiga quien se sentaba del lado derecho de la Uchiha, sin pensar en todo el tiempo que perdió al alejar a la castaña de ella de esa manera. 

Ajenas a los pensamientos de la Hyuuga, Tenten y Kyoko se preguntaban y explicaban entre sí los problemas en los que estaban metidas debido a la clase de Física que tenían, se sonreían o de repente se daban un leve zape jugueteando. La Hyuuga no pudo evitar sentirse celosa al ver lo bien que se llevaba Tenten con esa extraña chica Uchiha y darse cuenta que ahora estaban en diferentes mundos, demasiado lejos la una de la otra.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, era tiempo de volver a casa, Hinata se armo de valor y se dirigió a Tenten. 

—Ama ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor? —pidió la Hyuuga, Tenten y Kyoko se miraron un momento. 

—Dime qué quieres —le respondío tajante la castaña.

—A solas por favor —pidió Hinata.

—Hump —se escucho el monosílabo de la Uchiha— te estaremos esperando, termina pronto ¿quieres? —sin decir más, la Uchiha se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar.

—Ya conseguiste que Kyo-chan se fuera, ahora dime ¿Qué rayos quieres? —le interrogó Tenten de manera brusca, fría y directo al grano.

Señal muda para Hinata de que Tenten esperaba estar el menor tiempo posible cerca de ella, señal de que había perdido a su amiga de la infancia…

Continuara...

_**Cap.14.- Enfrentamiento: reproches, heridas del pasado. Presente y pasado juntos otra vez**_**  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Enfrentamiento

_**Cap.14.- Enfrentamiento: reproches, heridas del pasado. Presente y pasado juntos otra vez**_**  
**

En la soledad del salón, Hinata no sabía cómo comenzar, de qué manera decirle a la castaña, quien con sólo escucharla hablar se daba cuenta que no le quería cerca de ella.

—_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo, ella fue mi amiga desde la infancia, la conozco demasiado bien, no sé por qué me intimida ahora la forma en la que me mira y me habla?_ —medita la Hyuuga, fue entonces que tomo el valor que necesitaba—Tenten, dime ¿Qué te hice para que me trates de esta manera? —le interrogó, las palabras de la chica de orbes perla causo ira en el corazón de Tenten.

—¡Por dios, Hyuuga! —explotó al fin en contra de su ex-amiga— no me vengas con esa pregunta estúpida, no sé cómo es que tienes el descaro de presentarte ante mí y reclamarme eso —gritó por primera vez exaltada Tenten, eso causo que Hinata se sorprendiera, pues la Ama se caracterizaba por ser en extremo tranquila.

—¿Pero no sé, de qué hablas? —rebatió la Hyuuga. 

—Hump, no me vengas con eso ahora —refuto con clara burla en sus gestos la castaña— está bien, te lo voy a recordar —Tenten la observo con resentimiento palpable en su mirada— eras mi mejor amiga y cuando más necesite de ti me diste la espalda, me dijiste que ya no lo podías ser —Hinata trataba de mantenerle la mirada a la castaña pero le resultaba imposible— según tú, me diste tus razones —parpadeo un momento— unas razones demasiado estúpidas por cierto, dijiste que era porque no sabias si algún día podrías perdonarme.

Las palabras de la castaña resonaban por todo el salón y en la mente de la Hyuuga, mientras que afuera el sol brilla con fuerza al ser alrededor de las dos de la tarde.

—Tenten yo…

—¿Qué es lo que tenías que perdonarme, he? —interrumpió la castaña— el hecho de que tú hermano me amara y yo por estupideces de Yamanaka le causara dolor —clavo de nuevo su mirada como nunca antes en el semblante de la Hyuuga— ¿es eso? En primer lugar, para tu información, tú no eras nadie para juzgarme, no tenías ni tienes derecho —orbes avellanas y perla se encontraban, unos con resentimiento y los otros con el más puro arrepentimiento— tu hermano para mi es el ser más magnifico que existió, a quien amo y amare.

La joven de larga cabellera azulada aprisiono en un repentino abrazo a la castaña quien de manera brusca se zafo de la Hyuuga y empujándola la alejo de su lado.

—Por tú culpa yo me estaba muriendo, los recuerdos y la tristeza me estaban consumiendo. Por tu culpa, óyeme bien… por tu culpa —la castaña hizo el gesto de tocar con la punta de sus dedos cerca de sus orejas— tus reproches me afectaron demasiado, yo quería estar contigo y tú de la manera más cruel me alejaste —en sus ojos solo se reflejaba el resentimiento, la ira que en ese instante sentía la Ama— mis padres me mandaron a ésta ciudad con Riuen y mi Nana para no perderme. Tuve que cambiar de ambiente, dejar los recuerdos atrás y aprenden a vivir sola, sin conocer nada ni a nadie, tuvimos que empezar de cero en una ciudad que era completamente desconocida para mí y para ellos, ¿Entiendes…?

—¡Lo siento! —escuchó susurrar a Hinata— no sabía que la estuvieras pasando mal, no lo sabía —en las palabras de la Hyuuga era palpable su arrepentimiento— si tú estás dispuesta que volvamos a ser amigas, como antes —dijo esperanzada— solo tú y yo, solo nosotras dos y los chicos, ya no…

—No, Hyuuga —le interrumpió abruptamente la voz de la castaña— ya no puede haber un solo tú y yo, porque ahora es un Kyoko y yo, tú…—Tenten la miró con rencor— tú no tienes cabida en esta amistad, ahora ellos nueve son a quienes considero mis amigos. Han estado conmigo y he podido volver a ser feliz —al hablar de los hermanos Uchiha, los Sabaku, los Nara y de Kaede el semblante y el brillo en los orbes de la Ama cambio por completo, Hinata pudo ver de nuevo el brillo que caracterizaba en antaño a su vieja amiga cuando aún estaba con ellos— contra Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Lee no tengo nada —ahora se veía y oía cierta melancolía en la vos de la chica— pero en algún punto de nuestra separación, mi amistad con ellos se fracturo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Si eso es lo que querías hablar conmigo, déjame decirte que perdiste tu tiempo.

Tenten dio media vuelta y se marcho sin despedirse, camino lentamente, como si cada paso que daba le costara más que el anterior. 

Hinata no pudo evitar llorar al ver y sentir que había perdido a su amiga. Tenten llego al fin donde los tres hermanos Uchiha la esperaban. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el mayor. 

—Sí ¿nos vamos ya chicos? —miró a la azabache— Kyo hay que terminar ése trabajo hoy mismo —le dijo a su amiga. 

—Hump —salió de los labios de la Uchiha y mientras revoloteaba su mochila— estoy segura que aquí estaba —musito— ¡ho no…!—se quejo llamando la atención de los presentes— espérenme cerca del auto enseguida vuelvo, voy al salón, se me olvido el cuaderno de la tarea —les gritó mientras salía corriendo.

Sasuke con disimulo miraba a la castaña, su mirada gritaba que le había sucedido algo y eso lo inquietaba.

Al llegar la azabache al salón, entro precipitadamente encontrándose con un par de orbes perla que se denotaban enrojecidos, señal muda de que estuvo llorando. Kyoko no se intimido y siguió su camino hasta su asiento. La Uchiha cogió su cuaderno guardándolo dentro de su mochila, la cerró y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta, cuando de repente la voz y la mano de Hinata en su brazo izquierdo le hiso que detuviera su caminar, provocando que la azabache se gire para enfrentar a quien hoza detenerle. 

—¿Por qué, dime, porque me quitaste a mi amiga? —los orbes de la Hyuuga reflejan un claro reproche— que le dijeron todos ustedes para que ella cambiara así, conmigo y mis amigos ¿Qué le hicieron a Tenten? —le reclamó Hinata mirando retadoramente a la Uchiha.

Ojos azabaches y ojos perlas intercambiaban miradas llenas de orgullo, interrumpiéndolas la voz de la Uchiha quien con un poco de brusquedad y firmeza halo su brazo para zafarse del agarre de la Hyuuga. 

—No vuelvas hacer semejante estupidez —sentenció Kyoko— hump, aunque no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, sólo te diré tres cosas —expresó la Uchiha mientras con su mano le enumeraba cada una— uno, no te metas conmigo, mucho menos con mis hermanos y sus amigos. Dos, Tenten ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace y tres, si hay un culpable para el comportamiento de Tenten, esa eres solo tú y nadie más —finalizó mirándole con furia. Al terminar de decir esas palabras se marcho igual que lo hizo Tenten, sin despedirse.

Al llegar al auto donde la esperaban sus hermanos y la castaña. 

—Ya podemos irnos, ya la encontré. Voy a ir con Tenten a su casa —les comunica a sus hermanos Kyoko aparentemente alegre.

—Es más, me encantaría que fueran ustedes también con nosotras a mi casa, por favor —les dijo Tenten a los hermanos Uchiha.

—Pero ya había quedado con Temari y los chicos en mi casa —le respondió Itachi.

—Por favor, es más, ¿si quieres yo voy a hablar con ella y tú le dices a los chicos que vayan a mi casa? —les pidió Tenten con voz melancólica.

—Ve y dile a Temari, yo convenzo a mis hermanos —dijo Kyoko guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

La castaña fue en busca de Temari. Una vez solos Kyoko les conto lo que paso, y lo que ocurrió cuando volvió por su cuaderno.

—No sé que conversaron ellas, pero eso le ha afectado y necesita de nuestra compañía. 

—Siendo así, está bien —expresó el mayor— vamos, llamare a los chicos para que se vengan con nosotros, antes de que hagan planes —dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a su hermano menor, atento a lo que este contestaría. Aunque ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta y al escucharle una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. 

—Hump, nosotros teníamos planeado dormir —bufó aparentando molestia— voy a marcarles a Gaara y Shikamaru para decirles que la fiesta se nos arruino —se alejo unos pasos y hablo con sus dos amigos.

Estos le dijeron a Sasuke que los alcanzarían en la casa de Tenten en media hora más. Luego de unos minutos, vieron acercarse a ellos a la joven Ama, quien venía corriendo.

—Temari viene en camino —les comunicó sonriendo la castaña.

—Gracias, Sasori, Pein y Deidara también ya vienen en camino —respondió el Uchiha mayor.

—¿Y, Shikamaru y Gaara? —interrogó Tenten a Sasuke al notar que este no decía nada.

—Ellos nos alcanzaran en tu casa más tarde —respondió.

Al llegar todos se dividieron en dos grupos, con el chofer de Tenten; Riuen, se fueron: Sasuke, Deidara, Kyoko y Tenten. Con Evander se fueron Itachi, Temari, Pein, Sasorí.

Durante el camino todo fue silencioso. Itachi y Temari iban cogidos de la mano y los otros dos no hablaron mucho.

—Bendito silencio —expresó Pein Nara, robando una leve sonrisa de los labios de los otros tres, que por lo regular era un escándalo a causa de cierto rubio.

Sin embargo en el auto que conducía Riuen era un caos de risas durante todo el camino. La castaña no paraba de reír.

—Kyo-chan, cuando tú eras más chiquita jurabas y perjurabas que te casarías conmigo —decía de manera picara el rubio, Deidara Kaede.

—Joder, Deidara cállate. Yo jamás dije eso —rebatía la Uchiha levemente ruborizada al instante en que recordaba que era verdad lo dicho por Kaede.

—Pero sí es verdad, recuerdo que en una ocasión, en una quermes del colegio tu y yo nos casamos —el semblante de la Uchiha palideció y el de Sasuke era cada vez más de fastidio— me obligaste con amenazas Kyo-chan.

—¿Amenazas? —repitió Tenten sin comprender, cómo es que su amiga había podido obligar a semejante rubio a cumplirle el capricho.

—Sí Tenten-chan, así como la vez es toda una manipuladora —quejó con sus orbes falsamente acuosos— me amenazo con que le diría a Itachi sempai que yo le había hecho la maldad de poncharle la llanta a su moto favorita —unas lágrimas en son de broma rodaron de los orbes del rubio— y me vi obligado a casarme a mi corta edad de doce años…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó molesta la azabache. De pronto Deidara seco sus lágrimas y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

—Pero no me quejo, ahora tengo una preciosa esposa —dijo abrazando inesperadamente a la Uchiha de la fina cintura.

—¡Suéltame, Dei-Dei idiota! —le gritó Kyoko mientras trataba de zafarse de los fuertes brazos del rubio.

—Vamos, Kyo-chan se buena con tu amado esposo… —le decía cerca del rostro de la chica, mientras que a Sasuke se le asomaba una vena en la sien, muda muestra de que se estaba poniendo furioso por la actitud de Kaede— y dale un besito a tu fiel acosador anónimo.

—¡Deidara, baka! —le insultó la Uchiha mientras su mano derecha en un puño serrado se estampaba en la cabeza del rubio. Quien no sabía si llorar o reír de lo bien que le había salido la broma o del golpe recibido, sin embargo, la castaña lloraba pero de la risa que le provocaba la actitud de sus dos amigos.

Así siguieron por todo el camino, Deidara no paraba de hacer bromas y Kyoko que lo reprendía por su comportamiento. Sasuke sólo observaba a los tres sin decir palabra alguna. Llegaron a la mansión Ama, donde los recibió la Nana de Tenten.

—Buenas tardes a todos, chicos —les saludo recibiendo una respuesta similar de los recién llegados quienes se dirigieron a la sala; en donde una media hora después se les reunió Shikamaru y Gaara, quienes habían pasado por unas películas y pizza. 

Pasaron la tarde agradablemente, luego de terminar los deberes del colegio Tenten, Kyoko, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara con ayuda de sus hermanos mayores. Aunque claro está que el único que andaba parloteando y parecía un chico del mismo grado que Sasuke y sus amigos era Deidara, a quien Itachi le tuvo que explicar tres veces para que entendiera, algo que causo enfado en la Uchiha. 

—Ya ni a mí me dedica tanto tiempo, como a ti… —quejó, señalando al rubio— Dei-Dei eres un odioso —dijo en un tono falso de reproche, para después enseñarle la lengua al rubio. Causando la actitud de la Uchiha risa en los demás ya que ambos parecían niños chiquitos peleando de esa manera por la atención del Uchiha mayor.

Decidieron ver una de las películas que Shikamaru y Gaara habían traído, era de terror. Todos se sentaron en la alfombra a disfrutar de las palomitas, refrescos y pizza. Luego, al finalizar la película todos se fueron al jardín donde platicaron por horas.

Deidara contaba chistes, Tenten, Temari y Kyoko no paraban de reír y tres chicos no les quitaban la vista de encima a cada gesto que las chicas hacían.

Shikamaru se quejaba como de costumbre, Sasorí y Pein sonreían muy a su manera, cuando en eso sonó el timbre de entrada de la casa de Tenten, su Nana fue y al ver de quienes se trataba les dejo pasar, feliz de volver a ver a aquella chiquilla que desde su mudanza a esa ciudad no veía.

—Tenten y sus amigos se encuentran en el jardín — les dijo, los demás se encaminaron al lugar. 

Los demás al notar su presencia, miradas de los que ya estaban ahí se encontraron con la de los recién llegados. 

Unas miradas reflejaban tristeza, otras miradas resentimientos, tres de ellas orgullo, otras dolor, otras indiferencia. En fin, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada se dirigió al jardín trasero de la casa de Tenten. 

—Hola Tenten, buenas tardes chicos —se escuchó la voz tranquila de Shino, Tenten le sonrió— veníamos a verte, más no sabíamos que los demás estuvieran aquí, pero es mejor así. 

—Hinata, ellos son Temari, Sasorí y a Gaara ya lo conociste –le dijo al instante en que señalaba al pelirrojo— ellos tres son los hermanos Sabaku. Él es Pein Nara, hermano mayor de Shikamaru. El rubio es Deidara Kaede y por último Itachi el hermano mayor de los mellizos Uchiha —decía el Uzumaki con voz melancólica la palabra mellizos, añorando viejos tiempos. 

—Es un placer conocerles —musito la Hyuuga, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de todos. 

—¡Ah, entonces tú debes ser una intima amiga de Tenten-chan de su antiguo colegio! —irrumpió de pronto en un grito efusivo y sonriente Deidara, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ellas.

—Te equivocas —escucharon la voz de la castaña— esa chica no es absolutamente nada mío —finalizó con palabras frías y toscas la Ama. 

—Tenten-chan discúlpame si dije algo que no debía… —se excusó el rubio de coleta.

—Lo siento —musito ella al darse cuenta de la forma en que le había contestado— discúlpame tú a mi Dei-Dei. 

—No debiste decir eso —refuto el Inuzuka— aunque haya pasado aquello, ella era tu mejor amiga, compartieron muchas cosas juntas. No deberías olvidar todo eso —le reprocho un poco exaltado el joven Inuzuka. Hinata sólo escuchaba, en su interior el corazón se le hacía pedazos, ella sabía que no debió de haber ido, pero aún así, quiso creer que podía recuperar la amistad de Tenten. 

—Kiba, creo que le estas recordando las cosas a la persona equivocada —rebatió la Ama— ya que fue ella quien se olvido de todo eso —lo miró con enfado— fue ella, no yo y tú lo has dicho, era mi mejor amiga —le dijo, gritando las últimas palabras.

Los demás sólo escuchaban la discusión sin decir nada, Hinata salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el interior del jardín. En su loca huída choco con el menor de los Uchiha que se dirigía de nuevo a donde sus amigos.

Al chocar con Hinata, provoco que está cayera de sentón en el pasto, por lo que él la ayudo a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Sin decir ni una sola palabra estaba a punto de retomar su camino. 

—¿Por qué, porqué ustedes me han robado a mi amiga? —escuchó la voz de la Hyuuga— yo no les he causado ningún daño ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos y mucho menos a sus amigos —le reclamó con voz quebrada debido a su sentir— entonces dime ¿Por qué la han alejado de mi? —finalizó llorando amargamente, sin embargo lo que escucho a continuación de boca del Uchiha es algo que no se espero oír jamás.

Continuara…

_**Cap.15.- Decisiones: una oportunidad para todos.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Decisiones:

_**Cap.15.- Decisiones: una oportunidad para todos.**_

El azabache no perdía detalle de las expresiones de la Hyuuga, pero lo que más lo sorprendía, es lo terca que podía llegar a ser, pues recordaba lo que su hermana les había contado a él y a Itachi sobre el encuentro que tuvo con esa chica.

—Hump, deja de decir estupideces —el rostro de la chica se torno confuso— si hay alguien que haya provocado todo esto, esa eres tú —Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— a mi no me vas a convencer ni conmover con tus cursilerías ni tus lágrimas —encogió sus hombros en señal muda de restarle importancia a lo que la chica delante de él sintiera— es lamentable por ti Hyuuga, te has equivocado de chico —expresó mirándola sin ningún rastro de sentimiento— al parecer el idiota de Naruto no te ha hablado de mi —poso sus orbes azabaches en el cielo— sólo diré esto una vez así que, pon atención y grábatelo bien —suspiro con pesadez y volvió a posar sus abismos en las dos perlas de ella— aléjate de Tenten porque no dejaremos que vuelvas a dañarla.

—Pero… —musito la Hyuuga, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por el moreno.

—Sólo aléjate de ella —sentenció. 

Para Hinata sus palabras fueron extremadamente frías y le hiso recordar lo que hace unos momentos ocurrió con Tenten. La Hyuuga se dio cuenta que ambos tenían un leve parecido, también de cuanto desconocía ahora de la vida de la Ama.

El rostro del Uchiha era inexpresivo como siempre y no daba muestra de ningún tipo de sentimientos. Su tono de voz era amenazante y al terminar de hablar prosiguió su camino dejando a la chica sola en ese lugar, meditando en las palabras dichas por él. 

—_Ahora estamos en mundos distintos, pero si Tenten pudo cambiar, yo también puedo hacerlo_ —medito la joven— y lo hare porque no quiero perderla —en esos pensamientos estaba cuando se vio interrumpida al escuchar a quien se encontraba ya a su lado. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le interrogó el rubio— vi al teme venir de esta dirección y déjame decirte que eso me puso nervioso —expresaba con una gota resbalándole por la cien al recordar los cambios de carácter que sufría en ocasiones el Uchiha— como explicarte —pensó el Uzumaki— él es demasiado frío con el resto de las personas que no están dentro de su círculo de amistad por llamarlo de algún modo… 

—Eso ya lo sé —le interrumpió la chica con voz triste— me dijo muchas cosas que me dolieron, pero a la vez me sorprendió su forma de ser ya que en parte me hizo recordar a mi querido hermano —le dijo a su amigo— pero Neji-kun era más expresivo…

—Tienes razón, yo aún no me explico cómo es que Tenten se enamoro de Sasuke —expresó el rubio. El comentario de Naruto le pareció difícil de creer a la Hyuuga— bueno es mejor ir con los demás y nos vallamos a casa —prosiguió— no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, ya la hemos perdido —expresó con melancolía en su voz el rubio. 

Así le hicieron. Después de que se retiraron los amigos del pasado de la Ama, Temari le pidió a Tenten hablar, así que los demás las dejaron solas y fueron a dentro de la casa a ver televisión. 

—Tal vez te extrañara que sea yo la que quiera hablar —musito la rubia mientras se sentaba en el pasto— pero la verdad me interesa mucho el cómo te encuentras. Es verdad que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero el hecho de ver como Kyo-chan, Sasuke e Itachi-kun se preocupan por ti, me hace sentir lo mismo —aclaró la joven, mientras la castaña sólo le escuchaba sentada a su lado derecho— sobre todo porque no quiero que ninguno de los tres hermanos Uchiha salga lastimado, no es buenos que le guardes ese resentimiento a esa chica, Hinata creo que se llama, ¿no? —al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuuga, la castaña no pudo evitar agrandar sus orbes, dando una cabezada en afirmación ante la interrogante de la Sabaku— ella, fue tu amiga en el pasado y por más que te resistas a aceptarlo ese lazo aún sigue siendo fuerte —Temari miró al rostro a la Ama— y la prueba de ello es que te duele lo que te hizo. Su rechazo pero, la mayor prueba son esas lágrimas que ahora estas derramando —la Sabaku con su mano izquierda roso la mejilla de la castaña, llevándose en ese acto las salinas que rodaron de sus ojos avellanas. Tenten se sorprendió al ver los dedos con sus lágrimas que la rubia le mostraba, ya que ella no se había percatado del caudal traicionero que surcaba sus mejillas. 

La rubia volvió a sentarse bien y poso sus esmeraldas en el cielo, a su lado leves gemidos se escuchaban, gemidos que la castaña trataba vanamente de acallar.

—Esos sentimientos despiertan en el corazón, cuando la otra persona es especial —expresó— y porque Hinata en verdad te importa deberías de dejar de lado tu orgullo y tratar de comenzar de nuevo —le aconsejó la Sabaku— eso es lo que yo te quería decir. Ahora dime tú lo que en verdad sientes, desahógate conmigo y luego piensa en lo que te he dicho y toma tu decisión —Temari guardo silencio en espera de que la Ama le respondiera. 

—Bueno, Temari-chan tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste —respondío la castaña luego de unos minutos— yo sigo queriendo mucho a Hinata —suspiro con pesar— es sólo que me da miedo que vuelva a apartarme de su lado —el tono de su voz se torno melancólico— no creo que lo soporte y terminaría quebrándome de nuevo. Además, no quiero herir a Kyo-chan. 

—No tienes porque herirla, Kyo-chan es tu amiga, ella es una chica muy inteligente y sabrá entenderte —le aclaró la Sabaku— además ella también la está pasando mal al verte de esta manera, por que se preocupa mucho por ti. 

—No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer —confeso la castaña— pero a partir de ahora, si Hinata quiere acercarse a mi voy a ser más gentil con ella, tal vez la amistad de antaño aún sigue allí —finalmente una leve sonrisa se pinto en los labios de la Ama— gracias Temari-chan —le dio un leve abrazo en forma de agradecimiento por el consejo.

Después se reunieron de nuevo con el resto de sus amigos, permanecieron un rato más y al ir empezando a caer la noche poco a poco, se fueron retirando a casa. En espera del siguiente día. 

Como todos los días de colegio, Tenten y sus amigos realizaban la misma rutina en sus casas al prepararse para asistir al colegio. Los días pasaron, en el aula Hinata y Kyoko de repente tenían pequeños roces, Hinata a pesar de ser una chica algo retraída, no se quería dejar intimidar por la Uchiha. La chica de orbes perla a pesar de su carácter tenia orgullo, con Tenten cruzaba las palabras necesarias como "buenos días" entre otras, pero no más nada. La chica Hyuuga a las horas de receso se reunía con su novio y sus amigos. 

Podían pasarse todo el receso charlando debajo de un gran árbol que se encuentra en uno de los jardines del colegio, en ocasiones preferían ir a las canchas de basquetbol a observar al equipo jugar, en especial al chico Uchiha.

Sasuke había llamado en especial la atención de la Hyuuga por su forma de ser y sentía aun más curiosidad después de que Naruto le dijera que a Tenten le gustaba el azabache.

Kyoko, Temari y Tenten en sus horas libres iban a ver jugar a los hermanos Uchiha y compañía, pues Itachi no tenia manera de ver a su novia después, al principio ellas sólo iban a verles jugar, luego comenzaban con sus retos de orgullo y entre miradas, palabras comenzaron a hacer retas entre ellos. Luego de unos días se les unió en el juego Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y Shino.

Así pasaron días, un par de semanas. Entre juego y juego la tempestad que se había formado a la llegada de la Hyuuga se calmo, poco a poco se fue ganando un poco la simpatía de los demás, solo había cinco chicos que a pesar de no tratarla mal… se reusaban a aceptarla del todo ya que no querían que Tenten sufriera, esos eran los mellizos Uchiha, Gaara, Shikamaru e Itachi.

Pasaron días, semanas, hasta que se volvieron un par de meses, poco a poco la amistad de la chica de orbes perla con la de orbes avellanas fue sanando, comenzaron a llevarse bien de nuevo, al parecer la amistad aún seguía intacta. Las cosas parecían ir de maravilla pues el grupo de amigos se hiso más grande y se llevaban mejor. Todos esos cambios fueron vigilados de cierta forma por el menor de los hermanos Uchiha. 

Esté era otro día de colegio, la hora de descanso para ser precisos. Sasuke y sus amigos se encontraban en uno de los tantos jardines que rodeaban el colegio, el pelirrojo se atrevió a romper con el silencio que hasta ese momento había entre los tres. 

—Ya viene siendo hora —exclamó, llamando la atención del Nara y el Uchiha— ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que lo hagas? —interrogó con su mirada celeste puesta en el azabache.

—Aún no he encontrado el momento —respondió con cierto fastidio en su voz— solo les diré que, antes de que la semana termine… Tenten sabrá de mi propia boca lo que siento —finalizó el Uchiha de manera simple e inexplicablemente neutra. 

—¡Hump, que problemático! —se escucho soltar de repente al chico Nara, al instante en que se levantaba y se encaminaba a la cafetería del colegio por unos refrescos.

—Sasuke —le llamó de nuevo el Sabaku— ¿tengo tu consentimiento, de enamorar a Kyoko? —le interrogó a su amigo, un tenue y casi imperceptible sonrojo adornaba las tersas mejillas del chico y los nervioso hicieron mella en él, en espera de la respuesta de su amigo el Uchiha.

Continuara…

_Cap.16.- La voz de los sentimientos: Sasuke x Tenten_


	16. Chapter 16 La voz de los sentimientos

_**Cap.16.- La voz de los sentimientos: Sasuke x Tenten**_

Esos segundos de silencio por parte del Uchiha, tenían con los nervios de punta al pelirrojo. Desde pequeños Shikamaru, Sasuke y él han sido los mejores amigos, han compartido muchas cosas, desde dolor, hasta la ilusión del primer amor… se conocen perfectamente y saben bien que cualquier decisión que tomen, ninguno lo hacen a la ligera sino completamente conscientes y seguros de lo que sienten.

—Hump, ni que fuera yo su padre —contestó de golpe el morocho, rompiendo con sus palabras la tención que se había formado. 

—Es verdad, no lo eres —confirmo el pelirrojo— pero si eres su hermano y uno de mis mejores amigos —respondió entre apenado y levemente nervioso el Sabaku— y por ese mismo motivo, me gustaría contar con tu apoyo. No necesito decirte nada más, ya que me conoces y sabes desde hace tiempo lo que he sentido por tu hermana. 

—Sé que te estás esforzando en esto, ya que a ninguno de nosotros se nos dan fácil las palabras —aclaró el azabache, el Nara volvió con tres bebidas en sus manos— sé a lo que te refieres, sólo… no la hagas sufrir ¿quieres? —con esas palabras le estaba dando su apoyo al pelirrojo. 

—Valla al fin —dijo con cierta burla el recién llegado, entendiendo perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras— tomen… —les lanzo a cada uno, la bebida que había traído para ellos, así pasaron el día de colegio.

Estando en su casa, Sasuke pensaba en la manera de decirle a Tenten lo que sentía, pero sin embargo, debido a su carácter se impacientaba y desesperaba al no encontrar la forma adecuada para hacerlo.

Por otro lado alrededor de las diez de la noche, Hinata llamó por teléfono a Tenten. 

—Hola —contesto la castaña— ¿Qué pasa? —interrogó un poco extrañada de la llamada de su amiga.

—Nada, sólo quería saludarte —respondió la Hyuuga— ¿ya terminaste la tarea de Ciencias? porque a mí me costó un poco encontrar las respuestas —le comentó a la Ama.

—Sí, a mi también se me dificulto un poco pero ya tiene rato que la termine. Unas me las paso Kyo-chan —unas pequeñas risillas por parte de ambas hicieron pausa en su conversación— hey, Hina-chan ¿cómo vas con Kiba-kun? —le cambio drásticamente la plática, provocando que la Hyuuga se ruborizara un poco.

—Vamos bien, ya sabes, con lo payaso que es; es imposible que yo me enfade con él ya que siempre encuentra la manera de contentarme enseguida —una sonrisa por parte de la Ama se escucho al otro lado de la línea— puedes creer que ya vamos para dos años de novios. Tsume-san dice que si llegamos a los tres años terminaremos compartiendo el resto de nuestras vidas…

—Eso sería muy lindo.

—Sí, pero no sabemos lo que puede pasar en el futuro —respondió un poco pensativa la Hyuuga. Platicaron por unos minutos más y luego se acostaron a dormir.

Pasaron un par de días, ya era jueves y al Uchiha menor se le acababa el tiempo. Ya había intentado confesarse el día anterior pero llego la Hyuuga llevándose a la castaña y ya no le pudo decir nada, hoy aprovecharía a decirle ya que le pidió de favor a su hermana que entretuviera por un rato a Hinata. 

—Hinata acompáñame a la biblioteca —le pidió la Uchiha al instante en que tomaba a la Hyuuga de la mano.

—Espera, hay que avisarle a Tenten —le detuvo.

—Ya le dije, ella nos alcanzara luego porque Temari le pidió que la esperara —le mintió, sólo así logro que la Hyuuga se encaminara con ella a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que la Uchiha ni siquiera sabía si en verdad existía.

El azabache se encontraba un poco oculto entre los casilleros y al ver pasar a su hermana con la Hyuuga, Sasuke fue por Tenten hasta la puerta del salón donde ellas cursaban.

La espero, por primera vez el Uchiha estaba nervioso a pesar de que ya conocía los sentimientos de ella por él. No podía evitar sentirse así, en eso, Tenten salió del salón y al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha a modo de saludo ella le sonrió.

—Hump… — el azabache soltó su monosílabo por el nerviosismo y moviendo la cabeza a un lado, le dio a entender a la castaña que lo siguiera; ella así lo hizo.

Se dirigieron a uno de los jardines del colegio que eran preferidos por ellos y sus amigos, debajo de un árbol ambos se sentaron. 

Sasuke apoyo su espalda al tronco del árbol, Tenten se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas como si fuera a meditar. La castaña no se resistió a mirar el cielo que esa tarde estaba tan claro, en la mirada avellana de la Ama había un brillo que fascino aún más al Uchiha.

—_¿Por qué me enamore de ella?_ —no pudo evitar pensar eso mientras la miraba— porque no hay nadie como ella —susurro con voz audible sin darse cuenta.

—¿Sasuke-kun dijiste algo? —preguntó, y él tratando de mantenerse sereno como siempre...

—Me es difícil decir esto —comenzó a hablar el aludido...

Mientras que en la biblioteca, Kyoko ya no podía entretener más a Hinata.

—Ya me canse de buscar ese maldito libro Kyo, además yo nunca he escuchado hablar del autor.

—Por aquí debe de estar, es importante que lo encontremos Itachi-kun lo necesita para su proyecto —mintió la Uchiha. Hinata se rindió en la búsqueda y termino escapándose de Kyoko, yendo en búsqueda de Tenten.

Hasta que la encontró… En ese momento Hinata recargo su espalda en el lado contrario del árbol, escuchando todo…

—Ya no puedo seguir esperando más tiempo —escuchaba con atención al Uchiha.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun, tienes algún problema? —preguntó algo preocupada al verlo actuar de ese modo poco usual en él. 

—No es eso, escúchame por favor —pidió— hay una chica que me gusta mucho desde que llego hace ya unos meses al colegio —confesó al fin.

Ante sus palabras, Tenten sintió que el corazón se le estremecía, quito su mirada del cielo para verlo a él y prosiguió de largo bajando más su mirada hasta dejarla en el pasto. La castaña pensó que el Uchiha se refería a Hinata.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ella es diferente a todas las demás, ella es especial. Tenten estoy enamorado… me enamore de… 

—Claro — le interrumpió Tenten con una sonrisa cargada de melancolía en su rostro— te entiendo, ella es muy linda y buena —el tonó de su voz se torno un poco triste— lo siento por Kiba… —unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, ocultándola con sus mechones castaños que le caían en la cara para que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta.

—Espera un momento —la Ama fue interrumpida por el Uchiha— creo que te estás confundiendo —le dijo— yo no me refiero a ella, a quien amo es a ti —confesó, ante esas palabras Tenten volteo a verlo como no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke se percato de las lágrimas de la chica. Se inclino hacia ella y con una de sus manos se dispuso a secarlas— lamento que por esa confusión hayas llorado —susurró cerca del rostro de la Ama, mientras sus manos se llevaban todo rastro de las salinas— te amo Tenten, ¿Qué me dices, quieres ser la chica de esté Uchiha?... —Sasuke sentía un revoloteo en el estomago ante la espera de la tan anhelada respuesta, pues los nervios le traicionaban.

—Sí quiero, yo también te quiero, más que a nada y más que a nadie —respondió Tenten, mientras que de manera efusiva se abalanzaba a los brazos del Uchiha.

—¡Mentirosa… —interrumpió tan grato momento el grito de la Hyuuga— me dijiste que amabas a mi hermano, que él era la persona más especial para ti —un caudal escurría de los orbes perlados de la chica— …me mentiste Tenten!—le echo en cara la Hyuuga, para después salir corriendo.

—¡Hinata! —le llamo la Ama, pero ella no se detuvo— Sasuke-kun tengo que hablar con ella —le dijo llorando.

—Seré yo quien valla a buscarla —musito el Uchiha. Tenten se quedo sentada bajo el árbol, mientras Sasuke se dirigía a buscar a la Hyuuga. Durante ese trayecto hablo por teléfono a su hermana para que fuera donde Tenten estaba sola. 

El Uchiha camino hasta que encontró a la chica sentada debajo de un árbol. Con sus piernas flexionadas se abrazaba a sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! —gritó entre su llanto al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha. 

—No me iré —respondió tajante el chico— necesito hablar contigo y quieras o no tendrás que escucharme —sentenció. Hinata se levanto dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Sasuke sujetando la suya se lo impidió. 

—Tenten ha sufrido mucho por lo de tú hermano… —escuchó al Uchiha— ¿Es que al caso no quieres verla feliz?...

—Si eso implica que ella se olvide de Neji-kun —un sollozo escapo de los labios de la Hyuuga— entonces ¡no quiero! —respondió— aunque sea mi amiga, no quiero que ella olvide a mi hermano y estando contigo lo hará —finalizó entre lágrimas la Hinata.

El escucharla hablar de esa manera, escucharla decir eso enfado sobre manera al chico por la terquedad de la Hyuuga. La tomo bruscamente de ambos brazos y la sujeto con un poco de fuerza. 

—¡Deja de ser egoísta! —le dijo alzándole un poco la vos, cosa que impresionó un poco a la chica— acabas de recuperar su amistad ¿al caso quieres perderla de nuevo?... —le miró con molestia— porque con tu actitud es lo que vas a conseguir —sentenció retomando la calma que había perdido, de pronto halo a la chica hacia él, sujetándola en un abrazo, actitud que sorprendió a Hinata. 

—Escúchame, no se me da fácil hablar —expresó el Uchiha sin romper el abrazo— pero si es por ella, lo aré —aclaró— yo no pretendo ser ni ocupar el lugar de tu hermano, yo siempre he sido de esta manera y los que me rodean igual. Al decirte esto es solo para que comprendas que lo que yo siento por ella es sincero… —un suspiro ahogado escapo de la chica— cuando apenas la empezaba a tratar por ser amiga de Kyo, me toco verla derrumbarse porque no se podía perdonar por lo que ocurrió con tu hermano, si tu hubieras escuchado la forma en que hablo esa ocasión, no estarías comportándote de esta manera… —en la voz del Uchiha se aprecio un atisbo de pesar— …yo estuve a su lado en ese momento y en cierta forma le di la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir. Cuando Kyo la conoció, ella estaba sola y no hablaba con nadie, Kyoko permaneció siempre junto a ella, nuestros amigos se hicieron sus amigos ya que, a pesar de ser como éramos ella nos acepto sin juzgarnos en ningún momento —susurró cerca del oído de la chica de orbes perla— Hinata, nosotros lo único que deseamos es que ella sonría como lo hacía antes de que ustedes aparecieran de nuevo en su vida, por… favor… Hinata… —exclamó esas palabras con mucho esfuerzo— …no la hagas sufrir de nuevo. Tu hermano siempre ocupara un lugar especial en el corazón y en los pensamientos de Tenten —confesó el Uchiha— eso yo lo sé y créeme no estoy en contra de ello —lentamente el azabache deshizo el abrazo, y con su mano derecha levanto el rostro de Hinata.

—No me juzgues sin antes de conocerme —pidió mirándola a los ojos— piensa en lo que te he dicho y si de verdad te importa Tenten no le pongas obstáculos —retiro su mano del mentón de la Hyuuga— y si decides oponerte, solo recuerda lo que te dije aquel día cuando nos cruzamos en la casa de ella… —le dijo antes de marcharse. 

— "_No dejare que vuelvas a hacerle daño"… _—resonaron en la mente de la Hyuuga aquellas palabras.

Sin decir más el Uchiha se marcho, ya había hablado demasiado, se dirigió a donde había dejado a Tenten. Al llegar su hermana se despidió diciéndole a ella que le esperaría en el salón. 

—¿Qué paso con Hinata, Sasuke-kun? —le interrogó la Ama una vez solos.

—Sólo hable con ella, acabo de dejarle sola para que piense con claridad, no te preocupes.

Ante aquellas palabras la tranquilidad invadió a Tenten, quien ruborizada abrazo a Sasuke causando que esté también se ruborizara por la demostración de afecto de la castaña.

Luego de unos segundos el Uchiha con su mano derecha tomo la barbilla de "su novia" haciendo que le mirara, perdiéndose en el brillo que en ellos tenía. Poco a poco acorto la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de la castaña, ambos sentían chocar el cálido aliento del otro en su piel, el corazón les latía sin frenesí y la sensación de tener mariposas revoloteándole en sus estómagos invadió a ambos, hasta hacer contacto con sus labios, dándose así su primer beso. Lo sentían tan dulce, tan tierno y delicado, tanto que la Ama nunca se imagino que el Uchiha fuera capaz de besar de esa manera que la hizo prácticamente tocar el cielo. 

Sasuke por su parte sentía la calidez, la suavidad y la dulzura de los labios de Tenten. El Uchiha un tiempo atrás llego a pensar que nunca más volvería a amar de nuevo, hasta que la conoció a ella.

—_No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado, no me lamento de haberte conocido. Gracias Kyo-chan por aquel día en que la llevaste a casa —_pensó el Uchiha mientras disfrutaba el rose de sus labios en los de él— _gracias también a ti, nii-san, por enseñarme muy a tu manera que la vida siempre es justa, que siempre hay alguien especial para todos _—meditaba el azabache entregando por completo lo que sentía por la Ama, en ese primer beso.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó un sonriente Itachi a su novia, con quien venía abrasado.

—¡Oh, Itachi ya arruinaste la fabulosa vista! —quejo la Sabaku, al ver que la pareja delante de ambos terminaba con el mágico momento y les miraban.

—Gracias, Itachi-kun… —dijo casi en murmullos Tenten, mientras se acercaba al Uchiha mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante la atenta mirada de Temari y Sasuke quienes no entendían a que se debía el actuar de la castaña. 

—¿Se puede saber, qué es lo que tienes que agradecerle a mi hermano, Tenten? —interrogó el Uchiha menor a su novia.

Continuara…

_**Cap. 17.- Problemas resueltos: ¡Felices al fin! Ellos, Tú y Yo.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Problemas resueltos:

_**Cap. 17.- Problemas resueltos: ¡Felices al fin! Ellos, Tú y Yo.**_

****

Una sonrisa de clara burla se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha mayor al ver claramente los celos plasmados en el rostro de su hermano y la confusión en su novia, estaba por hablar y burlarse de él cuando una voz muy conocida por todos los presentes le interrumpió.

—Uchiha Sasuke ¿estás celoso? —interrogó con clara burla su melliza. 

—Hump, no digas estupideces Kyo. Además ¿no habías dicho que ya te ibas? —la interrogó el Uchiha tratando de cambiar de tema para no contestar la pregunta de su hermana. 

—Sí, pero vi a Neko-chan y decidí volver —respondió de lo más tranquila la Uchiha.

—¡Joder Kyo-chan! —quejó el Uchiha mayor— te quedaras sin postre hoy —sentencio Itachi, reprendiéndola por llamarle así, eso sin contar la mirada retadora del menor.

—No, Itachi-kun cualquier otro castigo menos el postre —pidió con ojitos de "yo no rompo un plato" tratando de salirse como siempre con su santo capricho.

En eso se escucho la risa de Tenten, volteando a verla los tres hermanos Uchiha y olvidándose de su pequeña riña.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun lo que pasa es que Itachi-kun me aconsejo que fuera paciente y que esperara por ti —explicó la Ama, sin sospechar de que el menor ya sabia ese detallito. 

—Entiendo —respondió, rememorando aquel dia en la fuente— bueno… como verán —el azabache se colocó detrás de la castaña y la abrazo, entrelazando sus manos en la cintura de ella— Tenten me ha aceptado y a partir de hoy es mi novia —les conto Sasuke con un tenué rubor adornando sus mejillas. 

—Sí… ya nos dimos cuenta —dijo con sorna Temari a la parejita.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas chicos, perol… —exclamó Kyoko mientras hacía una mueca— ya es hora de volver a clases —finalizó la Uchiha. 

—Es verdad, te espero a la salida Tenten —dijo Sasuke a "su novia" para después con un corto beso ante la mirada picara de los demás despedirse, mientras estos también tomaron camino a sus aulas. 

Las clases transcurrieron pero la Hyuuga no se presento a ellas después de aquel acontecimiento. Hinata se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde el Uchiha hablo con ella, pensando en las cosas que él le dijo, dándose cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Levanto su orbes perlas al cielo como buscando el rostro de aquel chico castaño y de mirada perlada como la suya.

—Hermano, perdóname —dijo conversando en sus recuerdos con él— he sido egoísta con la persona que más has amado —en su mente la imagen de Neji la miraba de forma amorosa y tierna— y tengo que aceptar que Sasuke-kun tiene razón, no puedo juzgarle. Me prometí no cometer el mismo error con Tenten, así que iré a pedirle disculpas, sólo que… quería platicarlo contigo antes —en su ensueño su amado hermano Neji, se acerca poco a poco para abrazarla— adiós hermanito —la Hyuuga se levanto de dónde había permanecido sentada, sacudió su falda. Estaba por irse cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola por su cintura. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la interrogó con ternura su novio. 

—Sí Kiba-kun —le sonrió— no te preocupes, ahora me dirigía a buscar mis cosas al aula. Espérame en la salida, ok —le pidió al instante en que se escapaba del abrazo de su novio y salía corriendo en dirección a su salón. Al entrar en el, la Hyuuga observo a Tenten y Kyoko sentadas en sus butacas, esperándola. 

—Hinata ¿podemos hablar? —le pidió Tenten con un leve temblor al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Sí —respondió la aludida, giro una butaca para quedar frente a la Ama y la Uchiha. 

—Quiero que sepas, que yo ame mucho a Neji-kun —comenzó a decirle la castaña mientras miraba el cielo que se asomaba por la ventana— deseo que me entiendas por favor, Hinata, me enamore de Sasuke-kun y…

No puedo continuar, la Hyuuga coloco de manera imprevista un dedo sobre los labios de Tenten y comenzó a hablar ella. 

—Discúlpame Tenten —el asombro en los orbes avellanas no se hizo esperar— sé que me comporte de una manera, demasiado egoísta —una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la Hyuuga que miraba con ternura a ambas chicas delante de ella— no quiero cometer otro error que ponga en peligro nuestra amistad. Sasuke-kun hablo conmigo y, a lo que le entendí me pidió una oportunidad para que yo le conozca y le acepte —tomó con cada una de sus manos, una de las manos de ellas— sabes, siento que me he quitado un peso de encima. Discúlpame amiga, no seré yo, quien se interponga en tu felicidad —finalizó la Hyuuga al momento que abrazaba a Tenten, ambas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Las palabras que escucho de Hinata, provocaron que Kyoko soltara un suspiro de alivio, ya que su nueva amiga se daría la oportunidad de conocerles mejor. 

—Bueno chicas, no quiero parecer celosa o agua fiestas pero… —no pudo continuar ya que Hinata y Tenten la halaron. Kyoko sintió dos manos que la estrechaban en un cálido abrazo, luego de unos magníficos instantes— chicas, los demás nos esperan —finalizó la Uchiha.

—¡Ho, callate! —dijeron al unisono la Hyuuga y la Ama, ante lo cual las tres sonrieron estruendosamente.

Luego de romper el contacto entre las tres, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron sonriendo para reunirse con los demás.

—Ahora, solo falta Kyo-chan que tenga pareja —decía de manera divertida Tenten. 

—Es verdad —apoyo la Hyuuga— aunque, por ahí se dice que hay dos chicos que se disputan el amor de Kyo-chan —exclamó Hinata al momento en que soltaba un suspiro— Tenten ahora tiene a Sasuke-kun, yo tengo a mi adorado Kiba-kun —comentaba una sonriente Hinata, causando ahora un suspiro en la Uchiha por el comentario de su amiga, ya que le hiso recordar a dos chicos; a un rubio hiperactivo y a uno pelirrojo gentil, serio, esté último le robaba el sueño.

—No creo que Gaara me quiera —expresó sin darse cuenta en voz audible para sus acompañantes— ¿Cómo podría un chico como él, fijarse en alguien como yo? —su semblante cambio por uno melancólico, terminando con un suspiro. La Hyuuga y la Ama solo se miraron sin articular palabra alguna. 

En la entrada del colegio, el resto ya se encontraba impaciente pues las chicas ya se habían demorado más de la cuenta. 

Naruto se encontraba discutiendo con Deidara que se encontraba feliz de hacer rabiar al menor y el Inuzuka le hacia segunda al Uzumaki en contra del rubio mayor quien pedía el apoyo del Abúrame, quien sólo se limitaba a observar y escuchar la absurda riña de esos tres.

Itachi y Temari se encontraban de lo más acaramelados, el Uchiha se encontraba sentado y la Sabaku sentada sobre sus piernas, con sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello del azabache, intercambiando ambos dulces besos.

Shikamaru desde hacia unos días se encontraba pensativo y esté instante no era la excepción, el Nara se encontraba recostado en el pasto junto a su hermano Pein y su amigo Sasori, quienes también andaban cada uno sumidos en su propios pensamientos.

Pein, pendiente de lo que tendría que estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban, Sasori pensaba que todos estos momentos de tranquilidad en su familia eran magníficos y deseaba que duraran.

Gaara se comenzaba a sentir desesperado, por que la chica de sus sueños demoraba en reunirse con ellos.

Luego de unos minutos, a cierta distancia vieron acercarse al grupo de amigas de lo más felices…

Continuara…

_**Cap. 18.- Sentimientos confusos**_


	18. Chapter 18 Sentimientos Confusos

_**Cap. 18.- Sentimientos confusos**_

Al reunirse se marcharon todos a sus casas. Ya entrada la noche Tenten le hablo por teléfono a la Uchiha. 

—Hola Tenten, buenas noches ¿Qué cuentas? —contesto con alegría al escuchar la voz de su amiga. 

—¿Cómo te encuentras tú? Me quede un poco inquieta por el comentario que hiciste esta tarde —respondió la castaña con voz serena. 

—Yo estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que me pone nerviosa no saber que es lo que significo yo para él… —se sincero la Uchiha. Dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron a la azabache— ¿Quién es? —preguntó. 

—Somos nosotros Kyo-chan —respondió el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Pasen, esta abierto —les dijo. 

—Mañana platicamos en el colegio —le dijo Kyoko a su amiga— al parecer Itachi y tú amado quieren hablar conmigo —informó con burla en su voz lo que causo que Tenten se ruborizara por el comentario de su amiga.

—Kyo-chan, me las pagaras mañana en el cole —sentencio, dando por terminada ambas su charla. 

—Buenas noches Kyo-chan —saludaron al unisonó sus hermanos. 

—Buenas noches, ¿para que me buscan Sasuke-Kun, Neko-chan? —interrogo curiosa, causando una sonrisa en el menor y un suspiro de resignación en el mayor por el mote dado. 

—Queremos saber ¿Cómo te encuentras? —interrogó Itachi mientras se sentaba a un lado de la aludida— ya que desde la plática que tuvimos el otro día en el parque, no nos has dicho nada —finalizó el mayor. 

—No se preocupen, Naruto no ha vuelto a molestarme, más sin embargo… —no terminó de decirlo ya que guardo silencio, pero las últimas palabras de la chica sonaron tristes lo que desconcertó a sus hermanos.

—Kyo ¿A qué se debe ese tonó de tu voz, de esa tristeza? —curioseo Itachi. 

—Pues resulta que la luna se enamoro de una estrella —comenzó a explicarles— y por más que pasan las noches, la luna no sabe si alguna noche de esas lograra alcanzarla —finalizó con melancolía.

Itachi y Sasuke entendiendo que esa estrella tenía nombre, por lo que el menor se atrevió a hablar. 

—Kyo-chan ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor esa estrella se esta preguntando lo mismo que tú? 

—No lo creo —respondió con melancolía— él solo me ve como la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos —finalizó la Uchiha, causando un suspiro en los masculinos.

—Kyo-chan escucha con mucha atención lo que te diré, ya que por más que me lo pidas no volveré a repetirlo —hablo Itachi, optando por decirle lo que ellos sabían— porque al decirte esto estamos rompiendo un voto de confianza con nuestros amigos —finalizó el mayor, a lo que Kyoko aún un poco confundida por lo que le decía su hermano decidió hacer caso a su consejo.

—Uno de mis amigos esta enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo— escucho lo que decía su mellizo— pero por su misma forma de ser, le falta el valor para hablar directamente contigo —un suspiro de resignación escapo de boca de Sasuke de ver que su hermana era igual que su amigo— Kyo-chan, Gaara se ha hecho infinidad de veces esa misma pregunta que tú. 

Ante las palabras de su hermano sólo atino a voltear a ver al mayor, quien dio una cabezada en afirmación, dándole a entender que él sabía lo mismo que Sasuke. 

Ante el silencio de la chica, ambos hermanos abandonaron la habitación de la menor dirigiéndose a las propias. 

—¿Crees que hicimos mal en decirle? —pregunto el menor, con su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de su habitación.

—No, ella necesitaba saberlo —respondió el mayor que entraba ya a su cuarto. Siendo imitado por el menor. 

La noche paso tranquilamente para todos, menos para cierta chica que no acaba de caer en cuenta de que era correspondida y no pudo dormir casi ya que no asimilaba lo que sus hermanos le dijeron.

-

En el colegio a la hora de receso, Kiba y Hinata tomaban un refresco mientras esperaban a Naruto y Shino para ir a las canchas de deportes. 

Disfrutaban el magnifico clima de ese día, unos minutos después aparecieron dos rubios, que al ver de los presentes venían discutiendo.

—¡Pero es verdad lo que te digo! —gritó el rubio menor. 

—Claro que no, ella es feliz con la persona que está —rebatió el rubio de coleta— así que no insistas Naruto —le grito ya exaltado Deidara. Mientras a lado del rubio mayor venía en completo silencio y ruborizado un chico de cabellera naranja. 

—¡Es que eso no es verdad! —contradijo el menor— ¡no puedo creer que te des por vencido así de fácil! —hablo o más bien gritó con decepción Naruto por el comportamiento del mayor. 

—Déjalo ya en paz —escucho la voz de Pein— es demasiado terco y no le vas hacer cambiar de opinión —dijo el perforado, con voz serena y levemente ruborizado, tratando de que ambos rubios se callaran de una buena vez ya que por sus gritos habían llamado la atención de los ahí presentes. Por lo cual ambos rubios guardaron silencio al ver la molestia en el Nara y ahora sí en silencio terminaron de llegar a donde se encontraba la pareja Hyuuga e Inuzuka.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no viene Shino contigo? —le interrogó la Hyuuga. 

—Veras Hinata-chan, él se encuentra un poco indispuesto. Dijo que nos adelantáramos, que luego nos alcanzaría —dijo para después sonreírle a la chica para tranquilizarla. 

Se dirigieron los cinco a la cancha, aunque la chica se quedo un poco preocupada de que algo le estuviera ocurriendo a su amigo. Por lo que después de un rato se los platico a Tenten, Kyoko y Temari. 

—No te preocupes —le dijo la castaña— al terminar el partido iré a buscarle para hablar con él —dejando más tranquila a la Hyuuga, pero la Uchiha no estaba muy convencida de eso. 

—Oigan, se puede saber ¿Porqué traían tanto alboroto cuando llegaron? —le dijo el Inuzuka a los dos rubios.

—Hay una chica de nombre Yuíden, pues veran, ella platicó conmigo de como le va con el chico que está saliendo —le explicaba el menor— pero a parte me dijo que le gustaba alguien más —dijo con picardía— pero esté chico —exclamó señalando con su mirada— es tan terco que no me hace caso de lo que le digo —comentaba Naruto, mirando con descaro al rubio de coleta, dando a entender a los presente que era "el otro" chico en cuestión.

—Naruto, date por muerto. Esto lo pagaras muy caro —amenazó el aludido al Uzumaki, por haberles contado eso. 

—Y tú Pein ¿Te gusta alguna chica en especial? —interrogó con curiosidad Tenten, causando que el Nara cambiara de color. 

Un fuerte golpe se escucho de pronto, sacando a todos de su plática y salvando sin querer al Nara de tan embarazosa situación. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la cancha de básquet, donde se encontraba jugando Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi y Sasorí contra unos chicos de otra clase que habían llegado a retarlos. 

—¡Comenzaran los golpes! —había dicho con emoción el Uzumaki.

Pero ¡ho desilusión! el estruendo se debía a un Slamdunk realizado por Itachi, dando por terminado y ganado el partido a su favor.

El juego terminó tranquilo, los chicos del otro grupo agradecieron por haber jugado limpio para después marcharse rumbo a las duchas. Tenten y los demás se adentraron en las canchas para felicitar a sus amigos. Y unos pasos apartados del resto se encontraban la pareja Ama-Uchiha. 

—Sasuke, necesito hablar con Shino al terminó de las clases ¿Podrías esperarme? —le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa a su novio, quien dudo un poco en responder. 

—Hump, esta bien —accedió— te esperare en la biblioteca, tengo que ir a entregar y a buscar unos libros —dijo de manera serena el Uchiha mientras atraía a Tenten por la cintura para abrazarle, despidiéndose de ella porque era momento de tomar las dos últimas clases antes de salir en el último día de la semana de colegio. Todos se encaminaron a sus aulas, en el corredor del segundo piso iban rumbo a su salón Sasuke y sus amigos. 

—¿Estas seguro de lo que acabas de hacer Sasuke? —le interrogó un poco pensativo el Sabaku. 

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Gaara? —le respondió sereno el Uchiha. 

—Lo dice, porque es un arma de doble filo el que hayas dejado a Tenten ir sola ha conversar con Shino —intervino el Nara, comprendiendo la preocupación de su amigo pelirrojo. 

—Hump, no creo que se atreva a decirle algo sobre lo que siente por ella —respondió al instante en que recorría la puerta para entrar finalmente a su clase.

Continuara….

_**Cap. 19.- Confesiones**_


	19. Chapter 19 Confesiones

_**Cap. 19.- Confesiones**_

En uno de los jardines del colegio, debajo de un enorme árbol de sakura se encuentra un chico sentado sobre el pasto y con la espalda recargada al tronco de ese hermoso árbol. Meditaba sobre lo que había sido su vida todos esos años. 

—¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un imposible? Esté sentimiento de no querer perderla y tener que conformarme con su amistad —un sentimiento de frustración le invadió— ¡Soy un cobarde! —Exclamó.

—¡Shino, tú no eres ningún cobarde! —palideció al reconocer la voz de la castaña que le reprochó en cierta forma preocupada, por escuchar hablar de ese modo a su amigo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó el chico con la vista hacia el pasto verde— _¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado?_ —se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras la chica se acomodaba su falda para hincarse delante de él. 

—Te estaba buscando, los chicos y yo estamos preocupados por ti —lo miró con cariño— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Shino? —lo interrogó, mientras con su mano derecha levantó la cara del chico quien al sentir el suave tacto se estremeció. 

—No tendrían por qué alarmarse, yo estoy bien —respondió fingiendo las facciones de su rostro— además, hoy más que nunca me encuentro feliz —mintió, esforzándose por sonreír, pero sus verdaderos sentimientos lo traicionaron. 

—Si de verdad estas feliz —posó su mano en la mejilla del Abúrame— entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando? —interrogó, mientras con sus dedos se llevaba las lágrimas, mostrándoselas al chico. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Shino se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía... 

Mientras aquella platica se llevaba a cabo, Kyoko se encontraba conversando con un chico mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se reuniría con los demás, un chico que conoció ese día. 

—¡En serio! —exclamó entusiasta— me parece fabuloso lo que me cuentas de tu banda de música —le decía al chico con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Ojala un día de estos, puedas ir a vernos tocar —le hizo saber su deseo— sabes, eres una chica lindísima —le dijo estando ya frente a los demás; siendo observado por un pelirrojo de manera amenazante. 

—Gracias Nagato, me caíste súper bien —le sonrió la Uchiha— y claro que me encantaría ir a oír una de sus tocadas —le hizo saber— hola chicos, les quiero presentar a un amigo de mi grupo de pintura —decía una sonriente Kyoko. 

—Mucho gusto— saludaron todos a coro. Nagato se dio cuenta de las miradas amenazantes en la que él era la presa. 

El rubio menor sonriendo de manera burlona, el rubio mayor de coleta; por primera vez serio. El Sabaku algo cabreado, el Nara mayor por primera vez su semblante enfurecido y el menor con semblante de fastidio, los dos Uchiha azabaches alertas y un pelirrojo celoso. Era un momento de tención para todos… 

—No te preocupes Tenten, no me ocurre nada —le tranquilizaba mientras la chica secaba las lágrimas del Abúrame con sus manos. 

—Shino, uno no llora por nada —rebatió— vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —terminó de decirle con una sonrisa, tratando de darle confianza para que le platicara lo que le ocurría. 

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de un imposible —terminó por confesarle mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada al pasto y recargaba su frente en uno de los hombros de la chica, quien al sentir el suspiro contenido de su amigo lo abrazo tratando de consolarle. 

—Tranquilo, Shino nada es imposible —le animaba, cuando de pronto, sintió como el chico la abrazaba, atrayéndola más hacia él. Esté le habla casi al oído dejándola impactada por lo que le confesaba...

Mientras con los demás, el momento de tensión se tornó aun más pesado… 

—Oigan ¿Dónde se encuentran las chicas?— preguntó la Uchiha al notar la ausencia de sus otras dos amigas. Rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado. 

—Temari ahorita viene, está por salir apenas de su clase —le respondió su Onii-chan sin apartar sus ónices del recién llegado. 

—Gaara, Shikamaru —les llamo el Uchiha menor— vámonos, nos vemos en la casa Kyo e Itachi —se marcharon sin decir nada más, dejando algo incomodo a Nagato, mientras a los demás fue algo de lo más normal. 

El trío de amigos iba en completo silencio por el camino que estaba marcado por hermosos rosales a los costados del sendero que los llevaba a la biblioteca. Hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio. 

—¡Valla! —exclamó— tal parece que la competencia está a la orden del día—dijo de manera adormilada Shikamaru, causando cierta molestia en sus amigos. 

—No es de extrañarse, Kyoko es una chica con muchos atributos a su favor —respondió de manera autómata el pelirrojo.

—Ambos dejen de decir estupideces —escuchó Gaara el reclamó de su amigo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía— Kyoko jamás se interesará en un chico como ése —decía más que molesto el Uchiha pues hasta ahora, caía en cuenta que había sido un error permitirle a Tenten, ir con Shino. Deteniendo su marcha con su vista azabache fija hacia el árbol del jardín cercano, donde se encontraba una pareja abrazada... 

—Tú, sí… —le susurro el Abúrame a la castaña— te amo Tenten, eso es lo que me pasa, he guardado esto que siento desde antes de que comenzaras a salir con Neji —confesaba lo que por tanto tiempo oculto— Kiba y Naruto eran los únicos que sabían mi secreto —le confió— me siento morir porque por no tener el valor, de nuevo te he perdido —finalizó, estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos, pues sentía que al separarse, tal vez luego ya nada sería lo mismo. Tenten se quedo inmóvil entre los brazos de su amigo, y un par de ojos azabaches estaban fijos en la escena. 

—Fue un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes —exclamó Nagato— bueno, yo me retiro Kyoko —se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para después irse. 

—¿Se puede saber, que rayos hacías con ese tipo? —reclamó el azabache una vez que se quedaron solos con la Uchiha— No te das cuenta en el lío que te has metido Kyoko— decía alarmado su hermano mayor. 

—No entiendo, ¿de qué me hablas Neko-chan? —la azabache trataba de calmar a su Onii-san. 

—Vamos Kyoko, esto no es un juego —intervino el Nara mayor— ese chico tiene muy mala fama —aclaraba de manera tranquila Pein. 

—Tendrán que explicarle a Kyoko, del porque actúan ustedes así— intervino curioso el Uzumaki, pues él también quería saber del porque de la reacción de sus amigos. 

—Chicos, creó que Naruto tiene razón —apoyó el Sabaku— es hora de contar esa parte de nuestro pasado —dijo un Sasori con semblante serio. Con resignación los involucrados dieron una cabezada en afirmación ante la atenta mirada de los demás. 

—Bueno, todo esto ocurrió hace unos tres años atrás —comenzó a relatar al instante en que tomaba asiento en el borde de la mini cerca que protegía unos rosales, cerca de la entrada/salida del colegio— nos costó muchísimo trabajo salir de eso…—les contó el Nara mayor con voz seria, pero con cierta nostalgia que se reflejaba en su mirada. 

La Uchiha pudo observar también ese mismo cambio en las miradas de su Onii-chan que se recargo a la barda con los brazos cruzados, Deidara en el que la picardía y entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba había desaparecido y tenía sus orbes azules mirando la hierba, Sasori que se recargo en la barda igual que Itachi, pero el Sabaku con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, escuchaban de boca del Nara aquel pasado que los cuatro habían deseado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar. 

Continuara…

_**Cap. 20.- El pasado de Itachi, Pein, Deidara y Sasori**_


	20. Chapter20 El pasado de Ita,Dei,Pein,Saso

**Lamento la demora, pero mi PC había muerto :: suspiro :: a partir del próximo capitulo deberán prestar un poco más de atención al fic pues hay cositas del pasado que tal vez les haga confundirse ^.^ aunque trato de ser lo más clara que puedo.**

**Saludos y gracias por seguirme dejando sus review Vistoria, Juno o1 y Estefania sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz ^.^**

**Capítulo 20.- El pasado de Itachi, Deidara y Sasori**

Tenten no sabía que responderle a su amigo, pues ella era totalmente inconsciente de los sentimientos que despertaba en él. _Enterarse de ello, la dejo sin saber como reaccionar_.

—¡No me odies por lo que hare, por favor, es sólo que ya no lo soporto más! —se separo un poco de la castaña y con una de sus manos tomó el rostro de Tenten, quien no entendió a que se refería con esas palabras hasta que… Shino se apodero sin previo aviso de los labios de la Ama, besándola con ternura pero a la vez exigente. 

El azabache que observaba a corta distancia, no podía creer de lo que sus orbes eran testigo. Invadido de celos y lleno de furia estaba a punto de interrumpir la escena, cuando sus dos acompañantes se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba. 

—¡Tranquilo Sasuke! —Le detuvo del brazo— yo por eso te dije que no era buena idea que la dejaras ir —trataba de calmarlo Gaara, en vano. 

—¡Como rayos quieren que me tranquilice! —Se movía furioso tratando de librarse del agarre del Sabaku— si el maldito de Shino ¡Esta besando a mí novia!—dijo casi gritando el Uchiha, mirando a su amigo mientras con su mano apuntaba en dirección de la pareja. 

—Tsk es muy problemático, Sasuke ¡Mira dónde está Tenten! —le aconsejo el Nara, que se había percatado de la reacción de la castaña quien forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de su amigo. 

Mientras con Kyoko, Pein daba seguimiento a la historia. 

—En nuestro antiguo colegio, nosotros fuimos amigos inseparables de Nagato en todo lo que hacíamos. Una ocasión él…

_Flash-back_

_En una noche bella, de cielo despejado en el que se podían apreciar las estrellas que centellaban en el manto nocturno, alrededor de las once de la noche aparco un auto convertible negro a una de los más exclusivos antros nocturnos, desembarcaron del lujoso auto cuatro jóvenes apuestos, dispuestos a pasar una fabulosa velada._

_Las luces del lugar danzaban rítmicamente con la música que se escuchaba, haciendo un juego de vaivén que daba vida al oscuro y concurrido lugar, las mesas separadas en los dos pisos con los que contaba. En una mesa en la parte superior del lugar se encuentra un chico de melena negra al que se le acercaron los cuatro que acababan de llegar, saludándolo amistosamente._

—_¡Que bueno que pudieron venir! —les gritaba el chico, pues con la música no se podía escuchar las palabras de los demás._

—_¡Esta muy padre el lugar Nagato! —hablo de manera escandalosa un rubio de coleta._

—_¿Quieren algo de tomar? —les preguntó a sus amigos el aludido._

—¡Pues sí! Tenemos un poco de sed ¿Qué hay de beber?—Preguntó un apuesto chico de ojos azabaches y cabellera un poco larga sujetada en una coleta.

_Nagato llamó al mesero, quien les dio una carta con la lista de bebidas con que contaba el lugar._

—_Tráiganos de beber cuatro Orgasmos —ordenó al mesero, un chico de cabellera naranja._

_Esa noche bebieron, bailaron, hicieron casi de todo._

—_Estoy súper mareado, creo que me pase de copas —les decía el rubio a sus otros tres amigos— mis padres me retaran cuando se den cuenta del estado en que llegare a casa —expresaba el rubio cuando vieron acercarse a ellos al moreno._

—_Hey chicos, miren, me lo acaba de dar un camarada —les dijo llamando su atención— dice que con esto no queda ni rastro de que hayamos tomado y nadie se darán cuenta —les dijo Nagato, mientras le extendía la mano mostrando lo que le habían dado._

_Fin flash-back_

__Nosotros accedimos, pues no queríamos que nuestros padres se enteraran que habíamos estado bebiendo, aparte, teníamos curiosidad. Pero lamentablemente se nos fue haciendo casi una costumbre hacerlo como cura, para ocultar el verdadero estado alcoholizado en el que terminábamos —les contaba Pein. 

—Todo había salido bien durante un tiempo, hasta que una noche… —intervino Itachi— en el cumpleaños de una "amiga" del colegio, todo se salió de control.__

La fiesta fue en el jardín de la casa de "nuestra amiga". Antes de ir, pasamos a surtirnos de nuestra "cura para todos los males", así le habíamos nombrado…

_Flash-back_

_El hermoso jardín estaba preparado para tan bella noche, adornado de manera espectacular con detalles de diversas especies de flores, reflectores y mesas perfectamente decoradas. Los padres de ella no estarían, pues así lo había acordado con sus padres. _

_Había una mesa de buffet y bebidas suaves "según" el padre de Konan. Todo marchaba en perfecta armonía. Se veían parejas bailando en la pista, Nagato y Konan platicando con sus amigos de su antiguo colegio._

—_¡Hey chicos vengan! —Llamaron al Nara, Sabaku, Kaede y al Uchiha— queremos presentarles a unos amigos— les dijo sonriendo Konan._

—_Ellos son Taka, Milerna, Nuriko y Tasuky—les dijo Nagato, señalando a cada uno mientras los nombraba._

_*Taka era un joven de melena negra corta, orbes negros y de tez blanca. Usaba pirsin en la ceja y en el labio del lado derecho ambos y 3 sarcillos en cada oreja, al igual que los demás chicos._

_*Milerna era una linda joven de cabellera rubia larga hasta la altura de sus codos, de orbes azules y tez blanca._

_*Nuriko era una bella chica de larga melena negra hasta la cintura y con mechones de destellos azules, de orbes verdes esmeralda y tez blanca._

_*Tasuky era un lindo joven de cabellera naranja, orbes azul cielo y tez clara. A simple vista los chicos eran unos rebeldes y problemáticos, de esos que ningún colegio desea tener dentro de sus instalaciones._

_Después de las presentaciones todo se fue entrando más en ambiente, también hubo un pleito entre unos chicos de la misma clase de la cumpleañera. Pero todo se soluciono rápidamente. Jugaron a la botella, la fiesta fue entrando en calor, las bebidas se consumieron en mayor cantidad, Itachi, Deidara, Pein y Sasori estaban más que ebrios, por lo que los chicos utilizaron su "cura para todos los males"…_

_Fin flash-back_

—Esa noche, todos andábamos estúpidos por lo que consumimos, no éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos —relataba el azabache.

—Itachi tenía un par de meses que había sido separado de Temari —intervino el Nara.

—Éramos más jóvenes y unos completos locos —retomó el relato Pein — esa maldita noche… —el semblante de todos se torno a uno melancólico.

—Deidara estuvo a punto de morir por sobredosis —una silenciosa lágrima escapo de los orbes azules del aludido mientras escuchaba a su amigo el Nara— buscamos la ayuda de quien considerábamos nuestro amigo —contó, el semblante de Pein se transformo en uno de frustración— Pero, Nagato y sus amigos nos dejaron solos.

—Nosotros, aún en nuestro estado tratamos de llevar a Deidara a una clínica y en nuestra loca carrera contra el tiempo, Sasori, quien era el más consciente por así decirlo, conducía el vehículo en que viajábamos, pero, choco —terminó de relatar Pein con la voz quebrada, ya que el recordar aquello les resultaba doloroso a los cuatro. 

Los presentes estaban que no podían creer lo que esos rostros serios escondían de su pasado, Kyoko estaba más que impactada por lo que escuchaba, ella y Sasuke jamás se enteraron de eso. Sus padres se los habían ocultado todo esté tiempo. 

—Ese día, estuvimos a punto de perder la vida… —intervino el azabache— Todos, estuvimos apunto de morir —finalizó el Uchiha. 

—¿Por qué jamás nos dijeron nada? —Reclamó con frustración la Uchiha— ¿por qué nuestros padres nos dijeron a Sasuke y a mí que habían tenido sólo un pequeño accidente camino a casa, por culpa de un conductor en estado de ebriedad? —reclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos la Uchiha. 

—Porque teníamos que curarnos de nuestro problema, todos ellos siempre buscaron lo mejor para ti, Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru —intervino el rubio— no deseaban que pasaran por lo mismo que nosotros. De hecho, jamás se debió de saber, pero… —decía algo exaltado Deidara. 

—Al verte con él, era necesario advertirte del peligro que corres… — interrumpió el Sabaku— si permaneces a su lado… —le aclaró el pelirrojo. 

Ante esto, Kyoko abrazo inesperadamente a su Onii-san, a quien lo tomó por sorpresa, pues raras veces tenían esas muestras de afecto. 

—¡Yo no sabia! —Exclamó la azabache, ocultando su rostro en el pectoral del mayor— perdónanos por no darte nuestro cariño como debíamos, Neko-chan —las lágrimas escurrían de los orbes de la Uchiha, a quien estrecho de manera protectora el aludido. 

—No te preocupes, Sasu y tú no son culpables de nada —trató de calmarla— sólo, no quiero que les ocurra nada —finalizo el mayor con su tono de voz serena, pero en su mirada había cierto brillo que expresaba en más que cualquier palabra sus sentimientos por sus hermanos. 

—¡Shino, no! —Pidió la castaña— no me hagas esto, ¡Por favor, eres mi amigo! —le dijo con las lágrimas escapando de sus orbes— Lo lamento, jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño —se disculpaba con la voz quebrada, mientras forcejeaba, terminando por zafarse del agarre del Abúrame.

Ambos bajaron su mirada al pasto verde que había en el lugar, mientras la Ama ocultaba su rostro con sus manos.

—Discúlpame, no volverá a ocurrir —dijo el moreno, dando media vuelta mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Caminando sin querer, en dirección a donde se encontraban Sasuke y sus amigos.

Continuara…

_**Cap. 21.- "Cuando pensábamos que nada más podía ocurrir"**_


	21. Chapter 21 Cuando pensamos que nada más

_Lamento la demora jeje, es que Salí de viaje y no lleve conmigo mi USB donde guardo el fic. Pero aquí esta la conti._

**Capítulo 21.- "Cuando pensábamos que nada más podía ocurrir"**

El rubio menor meditaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. A unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos, venían dos de las chicas a reunirse con ellos. 

—Demoraste mucho Temari —quejo la Hyuuga a la rubia. 

—Todo fue por culpa del trío amazona—dijo con el ceño fruncido, muestra clara de su molestia. 

—¿Trío amazona?—cuestionó Hinata, para que Temari le explicara. 

—Sí, veras, sus nombres son Konan, Milerna y Nuriko. Son por así decirlo las chicas populares de mi clase. Son unas chicas simpáticas, pero hicieron enfadar al profesor, el cual castigo a la clase completa todo por que el trío amazona no cumplió con los deberes de la clase —quejo la rubia, causando una sonrisa a su acompañante. 

—¡Hola! —saludó cordialmente— perdón por la demora —se disculpo la Hyuuga con sus amigos al estar ya frente a ellos. 

—Bueno Kyo-chan, nos vemos en casa iré con Temari a dar un paseo —se despidió el mayor de los Uchiha. 

—Esta bien Neko-chan, yo esperare a Sasuke-Kun y Tenten.

Itachi y Temari se marcharon abrazados, el moreno cargaba la mochila de su novia, quedándose la Uchiha con sus amigos, estaba a punto de ponerse a conversar con la Hyuuga cuando sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas. 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo Kyoko? —pidió el Uzumaki con mirada juguetona. 

—Claro ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —interrogó la Uchiha. 

—Ven conmigo por favor—le dijo tomándole de la mano, comenzó a caminar rumbo a los jardines cerca de los baños de la biblioteca. Dejando a los demás un poco extrañados. 

—Naruto detente ¿no te parece que ya estamos demasiado lejos como para que me digas que quieres? —interrogó algo molesta por haberla llevado halando. 

—Ven, sentémonos ahí —le pidió señalando una banca— quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo Kyoko —dijo una vez que ambos se encontraban sentados, causando un leve shock en la chica… 

-

Mientras, Tenten trataba de reponerse por lo ocurrido, pues tenía que alcanzar a su novio en donde acordaron.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba la chica…La molestia del azabache era respirable, mas se contuvo de hacer alguna estupidez al tener al causante de tal enfado frente a él. 

—¿Por qué lloras, Shino?—le interrogó el Uchiha sacando de sus pensamientos al Abúrame, quien no le respondió, tratando de continuar su camino. 

—¡Valla! Creo que no le fue nada bien —expreso el Nara— parece que la princesa lo rechazo. ¡Oh, cierto! no será qué ¿el corazón de esa chica ya tiene dueño? — dijo con sarcasmo y burla el de orbes ciruelos. Mientras su amigo pelirrojo se perdía mirando a la distancia. 

—Más te vale no volver a intentar siquiera lo que hiciste —sentenció Sasuke, tratando de mantener la calma para no golpear al chico. 

—¿Qué pasa Uchiha, tienes miedo que te quite a Tenten? —rebatió Shino a la amenaza, lo que ocasionó que el aludido perdiera la poca paciencia y tomara bruscamente al chico de la solapa de la camisa del uniforme, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que topo con la pared. 

—¡Simplemente, no quiero verla llorar! —respondió más que enfadado, señalando a donde se encontraba la Ama, quien secaba los rastros de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Esto, ocasionó que Shino se sintiera aún peor y sus ojos se pusieran acuosos de nuevo. 

—No volverá a ocurrir Uchiha, ahora suéltame… quiero irme de aquí —dijo con la mirada baja. Mas el tono de su voz lo delataba, "dolor" era lo que inundaba al Abúrame, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los tres amigos, por lo que el Uchiha lo soltó en seguida.

A paso lento y cansino el muchacho se perdió de vista al doblar en la esquina del edificio. Una vez que ya no vieron a Shino, Sasuke y compañía se dirigían a la biblioteca para esperar a Tenten, pero antes de entrar… 

—Discúlpenme chicos, enseguida vuelvo —dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta, encaminándose a donde observaba hacia unos instantes. 

La Uchiha luego de reponerse de la primera sorpresa, recompuso su expresión, y como ya tenía claro a quien le pertenecía su corazón… hablo lo más sincera que pudo al Uzumaki.

—Discúlpame por lo que te diré, Naruto —le dijo la chica de manera seria. 

Mientras a sus espaldas se acercaba el Sabaku que se dirigía al "baño", como excusa por si era visto por la pareja que conversaba. No le gustaba nadita ver a la azabache con el rubio, pues los celos le invadían de solo pensar que por su decisión pasada podría perderla. 

—¿Qué ocurre Kyo-chan, al caso no te gusto? —interrogó confundido el Uzumaki. 

—No es eso Naruto, es que yo… —no quería lastimarlo, por lo que rebusco las palabras para evitarlo— estoy enamorada de alguien más desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no se lo diga nunca, no puedo engañarlo —confesó la Uchiha a su acompañante. 

—Está bien, al menos lo intente —suspiro resignado.

—Lo siento, pero es que no quiero mentirte, ni mentirme ya que fue gracias a que te conocí que tuve el valor de aceptar los verdaderos sentimientos que guardó por él desde hace varios años atrás. Él a sufrido y en parte a sido culpa mía, pero… no puedo remediar el pasado. Solo evitar que vuelvan a pasar por lo mismo —finalizo la Uchiha, aunque las últimas palabras no las comprendió el rubio, sin embargo prefirió no indagar en el tema.

—Sabes Kyoko —exteriorizo el rubio, llamando la atención de la aludida— no me quejó porque perdí contra Gaara —la Uchiha abrió los orbes sorprendida— acepto que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra alguien como él —acepto de manera "madura" ocasionando extrañes en la Uchiha mientras le escuchaba.

—Sí, es Gaara —le confirmó regalándole una cómplice sonrisa— discúlpame por no corresponderte Naruto —respondió luego de que el rubio guardara silencio por breves momentos.

Las palabras de la chica, le dolieron al rubio, pues en verdad se había enamorado de la chica, tenía algo distinto de las demás que lo hacían anhelarla a su lado. Le causaba un gran malestar a Naruto el saberse derrotado, sin embargo a quien escucho aquellas palabras detrás de la pareja, le dibujo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad al pelirrojo que escuchaba la conversación. 

—Bueno, eso era todo Kyo-chan —dijo el Uzumaki levantándose de la banca, girándose para ver de frente a la chica, cuando se percató de que no estaban solos— ¡Felicidades Gaara! —expresó con una leve sonrisa pintada en sus labios como si le hablara al viento— solo, no la hagas llorar ¿quieres? —finalizó el rubio mirando al cielo al instante en que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para después sonriéndole a "ambos". Se dio media vuelta dejando a la Uchiha "sola". 

Kyoko permaneció sentada aun en aquella banca observando la ancha espalda del rubio que se perdía de su vista a cada paso que daba.

—Lo siento… —expresó al viento.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? —interrogó una voz a espaldas de la azabache, causando que está brincara del susto al reconocer a quien pertenecía.

—Ga-Gaara —susurró atónita mientras su corazón retumbaba inquieto, anhelante, feliz, desbocado latía rápidamente, pues ella pensaba que el rubio había dicho eso en una simple expresión... 

En uno de los pasillos de la enorme biblioteca, Sasuke y Shikamaru buscaban con parsimonia los libros que debían llevar para su investigación de los deberes de la clase.

—Sasuke ¿Qué pasara con Tenten? —interrogó de pronto el Nara a su amigo, al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos. 

—Nada, Shikamaru —suspiro pesadamente— ella no es culpable —respondió de manera serena. 

—¿A pesar de qué viste lo que ocurrió… —soltó abruptamente el Nara— qué pasará si ella no te lo cuenta? —indagó al Uchiha. 

—No lo sé, sólo espero que Tenten sí lo haga —respondió con la melancolía prendada en su voz— no quiero sentirme traicionado de nuevo, como nos sucedió a los tres con Hikari —finalizó, nombrando sin darse cuenta aquella chica que mucho daño les causo hacia unos años atrás, dejando en completo mutismo al Nara con el sólo hecho de escuchar aquel nombre.

Los ojos negros de Shikamaru destellaban de manera triste, melancólica y a la vez con ese toque de cuando extrañas a alguien. Esas sensaciones que empezaban a hacer mella en él se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la voz de la castaña que llamaba a su amigo. 

—Sasuke —llamó Tenten, que se acercaba a ellos. 

—¿Ya nos vamos? —interrogó el Uchiha caminando hacia ella. La castaña se sentía muy mal por lo anterior, acorto la distancia que lo separaba de su novio aferrándose a su pecho en un abrazo. 

—Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke —se despidió el Nara, al darse cuenta del estado de Tenten, quien lo más seguro deseara hablar con su amigo. 

-

En el parque del centro de la ciudad en una heladería que acababan de re-inaugurar se encontraba Itachi con Temari. 

—¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado? —interrogó el Uchiha a su novia. 

—De chocochip´s por favor —respondió. El chico se dirigió a la barra a comprar los helados. 

—¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! —escuchó a su espalda el Uchiha. Una voz que le resultaba molestosamente familiar— ¡Que gusto encontrarte de nuevo, Itachi! —exclamó nuevamente la voz detrás de él.

—Tks, déjate de sarcasmos —chasqueo la lengua irritado— ¿Qué quieres, Taka? —interrogó fastidiado por la presencia del azabache.

—¡Vamos Itachi! ¿Qué pasó con tus modales de niño rico, así saludas a los viejos amigos? —respondió con sorna Taka. 

—Que yo recuerde, tú y yo jamás fuimos amigos —rebatió tajante el azabache al chico que miraba a un punto fijo de una de las mesas del establecimiento. 

—¡Órale! —exclamó al posar sus orbes negros en la figura de una joven— Nos vemos Itachi, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer —se despidió de improvisto el chico que de la misma forma en que apareció, desapareció. El Uchiha no le dio importancia, ya que lo que más deseaba es dejar de escuchar su maldita voz.

Por fin las dos personas delante de él ya habían pasado, así que ya era su turno…y mientras él pedía los helados… 

—¡Hola linda! —escuchó a su espalda la muchacha que acababa de guardar su celular en su mochila— ¿Por qué estas tan solita? —le preguntó aquel chico extraño a la Sabaku. 

—Disculpe, pero no estoy sola —respondió mirando al muchacho ahora delante de ella— así que, le agradecería que se retirara —pidió de manera "educada" a ese chico que le causaba desconfianza. 

—¡Oh vamos! —insistió— no seas así… —no se daba por vencido, la rubia estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando fueron interrumpidos. 

—¡No entiendes que está acompañada! —exclamó el Uchiha tratando de no exaltarse, estando a espalda del molesto muchacho.

Los orbes esmeraldas de la rubia se iluminaron al ver a su amado novio quien traía ya los dos enormes barquillos en las manos. Pero sin embargo aquellas facciones de enojo en el rostro del Uchiha, le hacían comprender a la Sabaku que su novio estaba a punto de estallar, cosa que era muy difícil de lograr, lo que ocasiono cierta incertidumbre en la rubia que no apartaba su mirada del azabache.

Continuara…

**Capítulo 22.- Encuentros con el pasado: amenazas y algo más.**


	22. Chapter 22 Encuentros con el pasado:

**Capítulo 22.- Encuentros con el pasado: amenazas y algo más.**

La Uchiha estaba completamente ruborizada, por saberse descubierta por el Sabaku, su corazón latía desenfrenado, su cuerpo temblaba levemente de los nervios que le invadían.

—Gaara, e-este —tartamudeó Kyoko.

—Dime Kyo-chan ¿Es verdad lo que le respondiste a Naruto? —interrogó de nuevo el pelirrojo. Aunque él lo había escuchado, sentía la necesidad de que la azabache se lo dijera de frente…

-

—Vámonos a la pizzería chicos —les sugirió Pein a los demás al ver la tardanza de los menores.

—¿Y los chicos? —interrogó Sasori, al darse cuenta que se irían sin sus hermanos.

—Que haya nos alcancen, total, ya saben en dónde estaremos —trató de calmarles Pein.

—Si Itachi se entera… —trago duro el Kaede— que dejamos solos a sus hermanos —palideció de solo imaginarlo— ¡Nos va a matar! —finalizó Deidara algo angustiado por su destino a manos del Uchiha mayor.

—No se preocupen, nosotros los esperaremos —les comunico sonriendo la Hyuuga.

—Está bien chicos, los esperaremos sólo una hora máximo, si no llegan, nos iremos —sentenció Sasori.

—No deberán de esperen a Sasuke y Tenten… —dijo el recién llegado— ellos, tienen otros planes —le comunico el Nara, quien llego a los pocos minutos de haberse marchado los demás.

-

Después de unos minutos de estar entre los brazos del Uchiha, Tenten recobro la compostura.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —interrogó el azabache mirando los ojos levemente hinchados de la castaña.

—Sasuke, necesitamos hablar sobre algo… importante —le expresó de manera seria. El Uchiha en respuesta la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola a una banca afuera de la biblioteca— te juró que yo no quise traicionarte… —dijo, e irremediablemente las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas— no pude hacer nada para evitar que,… que Shino me besara —las palabras de la Ama le dolían al Uchiha, pues otro chico había cometido la osadía de probar esos labios que ahora solo le pertenecían a él— Shino me dijo que, desde antes de mi relación con Neji él me amaba —las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus orbes avellanas, el Uchiha se sentía molesto pero, a la vez se sentía feliz de que Tenten no traicionara la confianza que depositó en ella.

—No te preocupes más, ya todo está bien —le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Confirmando que podía confiar ciegamente en ella, en Ama Tenten.

Mientras en aquel alejado parque, un chico "conocido" parecía querer sacar de sus casillas al siempre calmado Itachi Uchiha.

—Sí, pero yo no soy celoso —contestó descaradamente el chico, al momento que se giraba para encarar a Itachi.

—¡Joder! —bufo— ¿Es que todos andan aquí, Tasuky? —quejo con fastidio el Uchiha al reconocer al chico.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó el aludido— esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, Uchiha.

—Temari, toma tu helado y tus cosas —hablo con fastidio Itachi— nos vamos de aquí —le comunico a su novia, sin hacer caso a las palabras del chico delante de ellos.

Dispuestos a irse, le salieron a su paso el resto de los acompañantes del joven de cabellera naranja.

—¡Tks, demonios! Esto, era lo que quería evitar… —quejo el azabache en un susurro, apenas audible para la rubia de coletas.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, precioso —exclamó Nuriko, mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del Uchiha de manera insinuante. La joven de melena azul, levanto su mano derecha, estaba a punto de posarla en la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha…

—¡Aléjate de él, Nuriko! —sentenció la Sabaku— no te atrevas a tocarlo —advirtió molesta, mientras detenía en pleno aire la mano de la aludida.

—¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —intervino Milerna— la chica de papi, resulta que tiene agallas —exclamó complacida la rubia.

—Para información de todos —rebatió la Sabaku— yo no soy ninguna hija de papi como ustedes —soltó sarcástica la pedrada a las chicas— sólo que no estoy dispuesta a compartir con nadie lo que es mío —sentencio amenazante, mientras el Uchiha rodeaba con su mano derecha la cintura de su novia.

—¡Temari, está nos las cobraremos con tus amiguitas! —amenazaron dos de las integrantes del trió amazonas.

—Más vale, que no se atrevan —sentenció la rubia, llena de rabia porque ese par de chicas la amenazaran con dañar a Kyoko, Tenten y Hinata— si lo hacen, les aseguro que la pasaran muy mal porque…

—No se atrevan acercarse de nuevo a nosotros, —la interrumpió la voz del Uchiha— mucho menos, a ninguna de las personas que nos rodean —sentencio amenazante el Uchiha, su voz jamás la había escuchado de esa manera la rubia, la amenaza de Itachi resonó en sus oídos demasiado afilada por la sentencia, con suavidad atrajo a Temari para irse.

Los tres chicos vieron partir a la pareja…

—Esta preciosa esa chica —expresó Tasuky, sus orbes brillaban como nunca antes.

—Itachi, está mucho más atractivo que antes —dijo Nuriko, cruzándose de brazos sin perder de vista al azabache.

—Pues, déjenme decirles que… —escucharon una voz conocida a sus espalda— la Imôtu y el Otôto del nuestro viejo amigo, no pintan para nada mal —expresó con lascivia Nagato.

Gaara se estaba impacientando ante el silencio de la azabache, quería escucharla decirlo, no quería equivocarse…

—¡Perdóname! —gritó la Uchiha echándose a correr, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar y salió detrás de ella, alcanzándola en la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Ya no… —hablo, respirando con dificultad ambos— Kyoko, ya no huyas más de mi —pidió con cierta suplica en sus palabras el Sabaku que sujetaba a la Uchiha de la mano.

—Déjame ir ¡por favor, Gaara! —suplicó en vano.

—Está bien Kyo-chan te soltare… —accedió— pero antes de que te marches, solo te pido que me escuches —pidió, mientras lentamente soltaba la mano de la azabache, quien permaneció estática sin girarse a verle.

—Te escuchare Gaara, pero, luego me iré —expresó nerviosa. Su respuesta causó un suspiro nervioso en el pelirrojo por lo que le confesaría.

—Déjame estar junto a ti, te amo Kyo —dijo, directamente y sin rodeos. Finalizó para después girarse y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario de donde veía la Uchiha.

_—¿Qué rayos, al cazo Gaara se me ha confesado? _—pensó, cayendo por fin en cuenta de que exactamente eso es lo que había ocurrido. Giró sobre si, comenzando a correr detrás del pelirrojo a quien al alcanzarlo, la azabache aprisionó entre sus brazos, entrelazándolos por la cintura del Sabaku, causando primero sorpresa en él pues no se esperó que ella hiciese eso.

—¿Qué ocurre Kyo? —le interrogó sin apartarla, ni girarse a verla. Él, se imaginaba del porque de la acción de la Uchiha pero quería escucharlo. Necesitaba escucharlo de los propios labios de la azabache, quién entre lágrimas que sin haber sido invitadas, al fin...

—Desde hace tiempo, he estado enamorada de uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano —abrió por fin su corazón— Gaara, es verdad lo que le dije a Naruto —un sollozo escapo de los labios de la Uchiha— yo te amo Gaara —el pelirrojo, en ese instante se giró, levanto el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mire. Perdiéndose instantáneamente en el mar negro que eran los orbes de la azabache. Sin poder resistirse ni un minuto más, la besó, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por la Uchiha.

El cielo que enmarcaba tan hermoso atardecer, no podía pintar mejor, era de un tenue color azul, con franjas naranjas surcando el cielo entero, haciendo de aquella combinación un atardecer enigmático y mágico.

—Entonces… —dijo ruborizado Gaara, después de romper el beso— hagamos que nuestros sentimientos cuenten, Kyo —expresó el pelirrojo— ¿quieres, salir conmigo? —pidió, callando en espera de la respuesta de la Uchiha. 

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23 Sonrisas, Recuerdos y

**Capítulo 23.- Sonrisas, Recuerdos y Preocupaciones **

En el parque, después de ver perder de su vista a la pareja, las palabras de Nagato habían picado la curiosidad de sus amigos, por lo que tomaron una decisión rápida…

—Entonces, mañana te esperaremos en la entrada de tu colegio —sonrió el moreno, Taka, intrigado por conocer a los hermanos del Uchiha mayor.

A unos cuantos metros del grupo de amigos, venía andando con parsimonia una linda joven de cabello azul rey, y con algunas perforaciones en la nariz y en el labio inferior.

—Disculpen la demora —dijo, estando ya frente a Taka y compañía— tuve que pasar por un disco a la sala de computo —explicó brevemente Konan.

Nagato se acerco a la recién llegada, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla gesto ante el cual ella respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Tenían un año ya, que habían terminado su noviazgo, pero sin embargo, su amistad que comenzaron siendo aún unos niños, no se afectó.

—Oigan, en el camino me cruce a Itachi —les dijo algo dubitativa— al parecer, va molesto. Lo que más me sorprendió es que va abrazado con Sabaku Temari —continuo señalando a dónde momentos antes había visto a la pareja— ¿Ustedes los vieron? —Interrogó, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en los rostros de todos ellos— ¿Al caso, me perdí de algo? —quejó con la ceja izquierda levemente arqueada en espera de una respuesta.

- 

No tenía ni medio segundo que el Sabaku había formulado su pregunta a la Uchiha y sin embargo a él le parecía toda una eternidad. Las ansias le corroían, un revoloteo extraño subía y bajaba desde su estomago hasta su garganta, las ansias lo estaban haciendo su fácil presa. El pelirrojo, había aprendido a amar sin darse cuenta siquiera, a la chica que ahora lo miraba levemente sorprendida por su proposición…

—Sí —fue todo lo que pudieron articular los labios de la Uchiha, al ser sellados inmediatamente por los suaves y tersos labios del pelirrojo, entregándose la azabache inmediatamente a esa agradable sensación que revoloteaba en su interior, dejándose guiar por los sentimientos que ahora en ambos estaban desbordados. 

Después de su plática amena, el azabache y la castaña se encaminaron tomados de la mano para volver con sus amigos. Sasuke y Tenten se detuvieron, impactados ante la escena de la que sus ojos eran testigo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos, quienes pretendían pasar de largo sin interrumpir la bochornosa escena ala izquierda de ambos.

Era tiempo de marcharse, en el más puro silencio comenzaron a avanzar a paso lento y callado. Pero de pronto, al ir atentos de no ser vistos por sus amigos, Tenten tropezó con una piedra, precipitándose al suelo y, al ir tomados de la mano, termino llevándose de corbata a su novio.

Un leve quejido broto de la boca de ambos al sentir el duro camino de piedras contra el que impactaron sus rodillas, el azabache fue el primero en levantarse…

—¿Te hiciste daño? —interrogó el moreno, ayudándola a levantarse. La castaña al levantar el rostro, una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios, pero por más que trato, no aguanto más soltando una carcajada que contagió al Uchiha, por extraño que eso parezca.

Al ser escuchados por la nueva pareja, estos rompieron el beso girándose a ver de donde provenían aquellas estruendosas risas. Gaara y Kyoko se ruborizaron estrepitosamente, ambos, al ver de quienes se trataba.

—¡Lo siento! —Musitó aún entre risas la castaña— no queríamos molestar, solo que fue inevitable —les dijo Tenten. Kyoko corrió a donde su amiga, detrás de ella se acerco a paso lento Gaara, ambos masculinos sólo cruzaron sus miradas.

—No se preocupen, de hecho estábamos por reunirnos con los demás —respondió la azabache al momento que halaba a Tenten del brazo y comenzaba avanzar con ella, dejando a ambos chicos detrás.

—¡Estoy feliz Tenten! Ya somos novios —le contó a su amiga, quien sonreía por la dicha compartida con la Uchiha.

Detrás de ellas, Sasuke no podía evitar observar detalladamente ha ambas chicas. La castaña, la chica que él ama y a quien silenciosamente se prometió que no dejara que aparten de su lado. La otra con quien comparte lazos de sangre, su querida hermana menor, a quien ve sonreír en ese momento como nunca antes. Kyoko se encuentra feliz y enamorada de su mejor amigo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de quien viene a su lado derecho.

—Sasu…

—Gaara… —le interrumpe el azabache— …quiero ver a Kyo, siempre así. —le mencionó al instante en que con su dedo índice señalaba a las chicas delante de ellos— No la hagas llorar —sin necesidad de más palabras, el pelirrojo poso su mano izquierda en el hombro del azabache, quien giró su rostro para verle. El Sabaku en respuesta le sonrió confidente a su amigo y ahora cuñado. 

-

Hinata ya estaba un poco impaciente y a punto de pedirle a su novio que la acompañara a buscarles, junto a ellos, se encontraba Shikamaru recostado sobre el pasto mirando a aquel hermoso cielo pintado en tonalidades naranjas.

Sin ser consciente, ni darse cuenta, el Nara se dejo envolver por recuerdos del pasado, en su mente, poco a poco se fue dibujando la esbelta figura de aquella chica…

Las estilizadas piernas, la estrecha y fina cintura, busto proporcionado, rostro perfecto, tez clara, orbes color miel y sobre todo, su larga cabellera castaña.

—Hikari…—la nombro el Nara, llamando la atención de Hinata y Kiba pero estos, no se atrevieron a preguntarle nada.

_Flash-back_

En el instituto Sanyo, era el último año del curso para los de tercero. En el 1ro. "A", tres chicos que desde iniciados en el colegio, permanecieron juntos ya que se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Ellos son Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku Gaara.

Una tarde después de la clase de deportes, Gaara y Sasuke esperaban en la cafetería a Shikamaru, quien venía corriendo por los jardines del instituto. Los tres amigos, habían apostado…

—"_Quien llegue último a la cafetería, pagará el almuerzo de los otros dos" —había soltado una hora antes el Uchiha, al ver a su amigo perezoso bostezando durante la primera clase "aritmética" los otros dos en silencio habían aceptado tan absurda competencia._

_Dando vuelta en la esquina de la sala de computó, Shikamaru chocó de frente con una hermosa chica castaña, quien cayó de sentón al suelo. La fémina estaba llorando, eso fue lo que intrigó aun más al moreno._

—Disculpe señorita —dijo, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

—No… no se preocupe, yo tampoco me fije —respondió la chica mirando el atractivo rostro del adolescente frente a ella, quien aparto rápidamente su mirada y salió corriendo de nuevo.

El Nara quedo prendado de la mirada ámbar de la castaña, no sabía su nombre, tampoco sabía a que grupo pertenecía, sólo se había dado cuenta que a esa hora la chica tenía clases de deportes, pues al igual que él, la castaña andaba vestida con pants, camiseta y sudadera, las tres prendas con el emblema del colegio. 

—_¡Demonios, llegare tarde! —quejo al instante en que recordó a donde se dirigía. Resignado comenzó a buscar en su cartera para pagar las golosinas que su par de amigos seguro pedirían._

Aunque la mayoría de ellas no se las comían ya que, los tres gustaban muy poco de las cosas dulces, sólo lo hacían que se las comprara para ver si así, obligaban a su amigo el Nara a llegar temprano y quitarse esa pereza que siempre mostraba.

—¿Gaara, que pediremos hoy para almorzar? —preguntó en voz alta el Uchiha, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios al ver entrar en la cafetería al Nara.

—Mm, no sé. Tal vez pida una pizza familiar con extra-queso y Salami, aunque no sé para que la pediría si no me gusta el salami —respondió burlón el pelirrojo, al comprender la indirecta de su amigo delante de él.

—¡Que problemáticos son ustedes, par de zopencos! —bufó molesto el Nara por la burla de sus amigos.

—Vamos Shikamaru, no te amargues por esa broma —dijo sonriendo el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo, quieren que no me amargue? hacen que me gaste mi mesada en cosas que ni siquiera se comen —estalló molesto por primera vez el Nara.

—_Si aprendieras a llegar, a la hora que acordamos, no te haríamos esto —respondió de igual forma Gaara. Quien de los tres se caracterizaba por ser el más paciente._

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua el Nara— pidan de una vez lo que vallan a comer, necesito contarles lo que me ocurrió cuando venía para acá —les comentó, despertando la curiosidad de sus dos amigos quienes enseguida ordenaron al tener a una joven mesera en espera de tomar su orden. 

—_Nos da tres sodas de toronja, una pizza de dos estaciones, hawaiana y pollo con rajas. También nos da tres helados de chocochip´s —ordenó el Uchiha, pues aún así le darían, una vez más, su castigo al Nara._

—_Mientras esperamos la pizza, empieza a contar —sugirió Sasuke._

—Está bien, lo que paso fue que… 

Por el parque, andando a paso lento, paseaban Temari e Itachi quien ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—¿De dónde las conoces? —interrogó el azabache a su novia.

—Van en mi grupo, entraron hace una semana, pero… —recordaba el comportamiento de las nuevas en clases— …no se habían metido conmigo, hasta hoy —respondió pensativa la rubia.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —interrogó el azabache, al ver la actitud distraída de su chica.

—Es sólo que… —le miró— …la amenaza de ese par, me ha dejado muy inquieta. Itachi, no quiero que molesten a las chicas, a mis amigas —expresó al instante en que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que dañen a mi hermana y a sus amigas —respondió mientras con sutileza acariciaba los cabellos rubios de la Sabaku— además, no creo que Sasuke se los permita, estamos hablando de su novia y hermana —respondió— también, Kiba y compañía no dejaran que dañen a Hinata y Sasuke tampoco lo permitirá, sino quiere ver llorar a Tenten-chan —le aclaró, tratando de tranquilizar con sus conjeturas a su amada rubia. 

Poco a poco las dos parejas, los mellizos, el Sabaku y la Ama se acercaban a donde se encontraban la Hyuuga, el Inuzuka y el Nara quien permanecía con su mente atrapada en el pasado…

Continuara…

_**Cap. 24.- Itachi y Temari: "El comienzo de nuestra historia"**_

_**Primera parte:**_


	24. Chapter 24 El comienzo ItaTema

An sido siglos, lo sé , pero la culpa es del colegio y mi maldita salud tambaleante -.- asi, que, aquí les traigo la continuacion -.- aunque creo que ya me han abandonado xD.

**Capítulo 24.- Itachi y Temari: El comienzo de nuestra historia. (Primera parte)**

Los rayos del sol poco a poco perdían su intensidad, el cielo se prendaba de tenues tonos naranjas, bajo el manto de aquel cielo una feliz pareja camina rumbo al parque que gustaba a los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi y Temari andaban tomados de la mano, por breves momentos en cómodos silencios, en otros recordando parte del pasado, "su pasado para ser precisos."

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —pregunta la rubia de coletas adentrándose ya en el hermoso lugar, se dirigieron a la fuente que se encuentra bajo la sombra de un bello y enorme árbol de sakura.

—Sí, tú eras una odiosa y mi familia no te caía bien. Siempre me decías: "Ustedes los Uchiha son insoportables arrogantes. Sasuke y usted son una mala influencia para mis hermanos" —repetía las palabras que en el pasado su ahora amada chica le gritaba cada que se encontraban y terminaban en peleas verbales. En ese instante, ambos se sentaban a la sombra del frondoso árbol.

—Itachi, yo no decía así— respingó en un gracioso puchero la Sabaku mientras el abrazo protector del Uchiha se enlazaba en la estrecha cintura de la rubia, los pensamientos de ambos comenzaron a divagar en el pasado, siendo Itachi el primero en recordar...

Flash-back

_Llevaban ya varios años de conocerse los hermanos Uchiha, Sasori y Gaara Sabaku. _

_Lunes por la mañana, el sol resplandecía majestuosamente dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. A la puerta del prestigioso colegio se juntaba el grupo de amigos. _

—_Ayer una pulga le dijo al pulgar… ¿Cuándo una pulga salta, cuántos metros vuela? —contaba un mal chiste, un chico rubio de melena larga sujeta en una grácil media coleta._

—_Joder Deidara, tú y tus chistes raros —se quejó el Nara, un chico apuesto de cabellera naranja._

—_Pein, déjalo. Sasori, hoy estas raro ¿te preocupa algo? —le indago un apuesto azabache de melena larga y sujetada con un cinto. Ante la pregunta de su amigo, el pelirrojo dio un hondo suspiro decidido a contarles a sus amigos._

—_Ayer por la tarde mi abuelo llego de Alemania, trajo a mi hermana a vivir con nosotros, él se ira en un crucero por el atlántico. No he tratado con ella desde que teníamos cuatro años. Desde que mi abuelo se la llevo… según él, Temari me haría débil —calló por unos momentos, el rubio aprovecho para soltar una de sus tonterías._

—_¿Qué hay de malo en eso, Sasori? Ahora podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido._

—_Temari vendrá a este mismo colegio, iniciara clases en nuestro mismo grupo y no sé como hablar de nuevo con ella —finalizó el joven Sabaku._

_En ese momento la campana repiqueteo, anunciando el inicio de las clases de ese día._

_Dentro del aula los jóvenes estudiantes se aplicaban en la clase, cuando se escucho el sonido en la puerta al ser golpeada de manera suave por alguien en el exterior del salón._

—_Adelante —permitió el apuesto maestro de historia. Al abrirse la puerta se dejo ver la esbelta figura de una rubia de bellos orbes esmeraldas, de aspecto reservado._

—_Buenos días, el rector me dijo que asistiría en este grupo, soy Temari Sabaku —se presentó la rubia, el profesor le dio paso para que tomara asiento en una de las butacas del fondo, donde el pelirrojo se encontraba cerca de la ventana._

_La clase prosiguió sin más, en el cambio de tutores los chicos curiosos se acercaron a la recién llegada._

—_Hola linda ¿en serio una dulzura como tu, es hermana de Sasori y Gaara? —le interrogó Hidan un chico de reputación poco aceptable. _

—_Eso… es algo que a ti no te incumbe, imbécil —fue la fría e indiferente respuesta de la Sabaku, causando molestia en el platinado quien de manera brusca la tomo del brazo haciéndola levantar de un solo tirón, robando un leve quejido de los carnosos, tersos y rosáceos labios de la rubia._

—_Hidan, suéltala —le aconsejo el pelirrojo detrás de él, a espaldas de Sasori se encontraban Kaede, el Uchiha y el Nara. Esos cuatro eran chicos, a los que al platinado no gustaba tocarles la cresta, pues era bien sabido de su reputación cuando se les molestaba._

_El chico muy a su pesar soltó el brazo de su prisionera, se alejo molesto seguido de su grupo de amigos._

—_¿Estás bien? —le interrogó su hermano a la rubia, quien le respondió con una cabezada._

—_Sasori es hora de irnos, antes de que llegue el próximo tutor —le habló el Uchiha, quien se ganó una mirada asesina de la rubia._

—_Volveremos puntuales para la próxima clase —le informó a su hermana, al notar la forma de ver a sus amigos._

_El grupo de amigos desapareció del aula, así era todos los días a la hora que les tocaba ese profesor y eso era algo que le causo curiosidad a la rubia._

_Pausa flash back…_

—Lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué nos miraste de esa forma aquel día? —soltó de pronto el Uchiha a su novia.

—Sí, te odie cuando te conocí porque para mi, tu eras el que mal aconsejaba a mi nii-san. Era tanta mi curiosidad por saber qué hacían, que un día los seguí porque varias incógnitas taladraban mi mente y decidí averiguarlo.

_Continúa flash back_

_¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no asistían con ese maestro? ¿A dónde irán todo ese tiempo? _

_Esas preguntas inundaban la mente de la Sabaku, tomando la decisión de seguirlos en su próxima fuga._

_Un día, al llegar la segunda hora, los cuatro chicos se marchaban silenciosos, detrás de ellos una rubia más silenciosa aún._

_Caminaban por un bello sendero de piedras, marcado por pequeños florales bien cuidados, en completo mutismo caminaban los bellos jóvenes, su destino final… la cancha de baloncesto. Ahí les esperaba el profesor de deportes y otro grupo igual de adolescentes de aspecto atractivo pero en su forma de mirar a los recién llegados nada agradable._

—_¿Están listos para el encuentro? —interrogó el profesor._

—_Claro —respondió Itachi al instante en que él y sus amigos se quitaban la camisa escolar, quedando todos en Sport, todos de negro._

—_Bien ¿Quién es el capitán, ya que es al que le tocara saltar?_

—_Itachi —respondieron al unisonó, ya que era más que lógico al ser el más alto de ellos. _

_Seria un partido de cuatro contra cuatro, el pitido del silbato resonó, ambos contrincantes saltaron, por milésimas de segundos el azabache consiguió el balón para su equipo. El balón calló en manos del rubio, da un bote y le arroja un pase corto a Sasori, uno, dos y pasa el balón para el Nara quien al recibirlo acelera el ritmo del partido, sus contrincantes les marcan de cerca._

_Invadían el área de sus rivales quienes defendían fuertemente su canasta, derecha e izquierda trataba de burlar Sasori al rival que le marcaba, sólo se escuchaba el rechinar del calzado en la duela debajo de la canasta, la regla de los 10 segundos estaba por cumplirse, una de dos, el pelirrojo tiraba o daba el pase a alguno de sus compañeros, de pronto el silbato del arbitro sonó._

—_¡Falta, tiro libre! —anunció el profesor._

_En las butacas la Sabaku miraba con atención el duelo y le intrigaba saber a que se debía ese encuentro. _

_Uno, dos se escucho el botar de la pelota de básquet sobre la duela, Sasori lanzaba su tiro, parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero no entro. _

—"_Un rebote" —se dijo mentalmente el joven Nara._

_El balón se precipitaba al piso cuando de pronto dos figuras masculinas saltaron debatiéndose la tutela de la esfera en juego. Las gotas de sudor se podían apreciar en los rostros de los contrincantes. El balón fue apresado por la mano firme del azabache._

_A distancia Temari observaba con detenimiento la figura del Uchiha, un salto perfecto, rostro sereno, seguridad, masculinidad, su cabellera en un grácil movimiento, el perfecto adonis que cualquier chica desearía, aún ella._

_Tan sólo al tocar la duela, el Uchiha lanzo un pase corto a su amigo el rubio, quien al tener posesión del esférico dio un paso y un gran salto con el balón en mano, con gentileza lo depositó dentro del aro y el rubio quedo colgando por un breve momento de la canasta. Solo se escucho un pequeño retumbo al soportar el peso del chico quien en seguida se soltó cayendo con gracia en la duela. La primera y única canasta en todo el partido había sido de ellos. Luego de un rato se escucho el silbatazo final._

_La rubia salió corriendo de las butacas, para no ser vista por los chicos que recién abandonaban la cancha y se dirigían a las duchas._

_Pausa en el flash back…_

—Ese día, yo vi cuando te marchaste —le confesó el Uchiha a su novia, quien al escucharle sus mejillas se tintaron de un tenue rubor y le miraba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ese día… cuando te reclame? —le cuestionó sin entender el silencio del azabache…

En la puerta del colegio el grupo de amigos al fin se reunía…

—Hey par de tortolitos estábamos a punto de ir a buscarles —le dijo el Inuzuka, causando un rubor leve en las mejillas de ambas chicas.

Los dos chicos recién llegados notaron al Nara tumbado en el césped con un dejo de melancolía en sus orbes ciruelos. A paso lento Gaara, Kiba y Sasuke acortaron la distancia.

—Hay surcos de nubarrones en esté atardecer —susurró el Sabaku.

—Sí —afirmó Shikamaru— de hecho, han estado ahí todo este tiempo… —los tres chicos de pie le miraron— desde que ella se fue —respondió con la melancolía prendada en su voz el Nara, causando cierta tristeza en sus dos amigos y confusión en el Inuzuka al no estar enterado del pasado de los tres.

_Continuara…_

_Aclaraciones:_

_*El recuerdo sobre Itachi y Temari aún no termina._

_*Aún no termina el recuerdo de Shikamaru ^.^_

_- Cabe aclarar que; Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru eran así antes y por lo que les ocurrió con Hikari, ellos cambiaron…_


	25. Chapter 25 El primer amor ShikaGaaSasu

Lamento la demora en actualizar pero la escuela no me dejaba ni respirar, y para terminarla de joder, el maldito modem del internet se estropeo y apenas hace unos dias me lo cambiaron.

***Juno_01:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro saber que NO me has abandonado ^.^ lamento decir que en los proximos capitulos NO habra nada de SasuTen ya que como dice el titulo y el del proximo capitulo, en ellos les contare el pasado de los tres amigos y parte del de Itachi y sus amigos. Ojala te guste y me dejes tu opinion. Con estos proximos "aprocimedamente" seis capitulos se puede decir que cierro el ciclo de los pasados y viene el "verdadero" desarrollo de la historia ya con las parejas establecidas ItaTema-SasuTen-GaaKyoko-(proximas a desarrollarse) ShikaHikari-DeiX….

**Capítulo 25.- El primer amor de Shikamaru**

_**Segunda parte del pasado de Shikamaru-Gaara-Sasuke**_

Los dos chicos recién llegados notaron al Nara tumbado en el césped con un dejo de melancolía en sus orbes ciruelos. A paso lento Gaara, Kiba y Sasuke acortaron la distancia.

—Hay surcos de nubarrones, en este atardecer —susurro el Sabaku.

—Sí —afirmó Shikamaru— de hecho, han estado ahí todo este tiempo… —los tres chicos de pie le miraron— desde que ella se fue —respondió con la melancolía prendada en su voz el Nara, causando cierta tristeza en sus dos amigos y confusión en el Inuzuka al no estar enterado del pasado de los tres.

El semblante del pelirrojo se opaco ante la sola mención; "ella". El joven Sabaku observó a sus dos amigos y su mente divago en los recuerdos del pasado.

Flash-back

—Tsk —chasqueo irritado— pidan de una vez lo que vallan a comer, necesito contarles lo que me ocurrió cuando venía para acá —les comento, despertando la curiosidad de sus dos amigos, quienes enseguida ordenaron unos refrescos de toronja, una pizza hawaiana y pollo con rajas y de postre helado de chocochip´s. Pues aún así le darían una vez más su castigo al Nara.

—Mientras esperamos la pizza, empieza a contar —sugirió Sasuke.

—Esta bien, lo que paso fue que… —teniendo aún presente cada detalle y gesto, les relato su encuentro con aquella chica castaña.

_Lo sucedido hacía unos minutos a su amigo, le intrigaba en cierta forma pues el brillo en los orbes del Nara expresaban más de lo que sus palabras articulaban._

—_Bueno, la plática y la pizza estuvieron deliciosas —habló con sarcasmo el Uchiha._

—_Claro que estuvo buena, más por el salami al que soy alérgico —le siguió el juego el pelirrojo, causando una mueca y suspiro de resignación en el Nara._

—_Les advierto que mañana ustedes tendrán que pagar su propio almuerzo, esta vez yo les ganare a llegar —crispo el chico de peinado grácil en una coleta._

—_Sí claro, tanto que mañana salimos antes que tú de taller —dijo Sasuke._

—_Muy cierto amigo, pero mañana es miércoles y si no mal recuerdo —en ese instante se rascaba con su dedo anular detrás de su oreja, un gesto característico de él— ustedes dos tienen reunión con el entrenador del equipo, al ser capitán y sub-capitán —les recordó el moreno con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro._

—_¡Joder! —chistaron el Uchiha y el Sabaku al mismo instante, con la palma de su mano se golpeaban la frente mientras se adentraban al aula que les tocaba a esa hora ya que ese detalle de la junta se les había olvidado a ambos._

_El profesor Takeshi se adentro al aula con sus libros y lista de asistencia, cosas que dejo sobre el escritorio dando por comenzada la materia. Las clases transcurrieron en cierta forma pasable después de tomar la asistencia, explico los problemas y dio ejemplos sobre como realizarlos, dejándoles que resolvieran de la pagina 22 a la 65 del libro de matemáticas, entre formulas, operaciones, derivados y potencias se encontraban los adolescentes. _

—_Ahí va —pensó el moreno al mirar la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, para después cruzar sus orbes negros con unos celestes._

—_Ya no aguanta la presión —analizaba mentalmente mientras miraba fijo a su amigo, evadiendo la silueta del chico en medio de ambos. De pronto la estruendosa voz del chico en medio de ellos, irrumpió el apacible silencio del aula._

—_¡Que problemático es todo esto! —se quejo a gran voz el Nara al mirar su libro de matemáticas atiburrado de ejercicios. En el rostro de sus dos amigos se les curvaron los labios, en una burlesca sonrisa ya que se esperaban la reacción del moreno que odiaba los "problemas" por lo que era un gran entretenimiento los días que les tocaba tal materia, ya que sin reparo alguno esa siempre era la queja que brotaba de los labios del chico de orbes ciruelos. _

_El profesor ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar su descontento cada día que les impartía su materia, pero, por alguna extraña razón a pesar de sus lloriqueos y quejas, el chico sacaba excelente puntuación, fuera el problema que fuera siempre obtenía la puntuación perfecta. Por lo cual había optado por no reprender al adolescente por armar semejante escándalo, ya que su grito siempre venía acompañado de las risas escandalosas del resto de los alumnos, exceptuando al Uchiha y al Sabaku a quienes sólo se les dibujaba tal sonrisa sin emitir sonido alguno. _

_Estando en la cuarta clase: biología, de las seis que les tocaba ese día. El profesor les enseñaba sobre la reproducción agrícola en el ecosistema. El pelirrojo cerro su libro dejando sobre éste su libreta y lápiz, abandono la comodidad de su pupitre y se acerco al escritorio del profesor…_

—_Deme un pase, debo salir —pidió sin dar ninguna explicación. El tutor a cargo se lo entrego, ya conocía el carácter de ese chico y sus amigos, sin embargo se había dado cuenta tras largas horas de observación más que nada en los descansos, que entre ellos eran distintos a cuando se trataba de otra persona._

—_Procura no tardar más de lo necesario —le sugirió el profesor al instante en que le entregaba el pase de permiso al pelirrojo, quien dio media vuelta y abandono el aula de clases ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos._

_A paso lento, como no deseando llegar al sitio a donde debía de estar hacia cinco minutos, se dirigió a el resignado y un tanto pensativo. En sus cavilaciones, la expresión en los ojos de su amigo se hizo presente._

—_¿Será que algún día pueda yo conocer a una persona, que me haga sentir así? —estaba tan sumido en su mente que no se dio cuenta que delante de él venia casi corriendo de espaldas, una chica que al parecer jugueteaba con su amiga que caminaba de frente._

—_¡Cuidado! —el aviso de la pelinegra llego tarde, siendo que su amiga se estampo contra el pecho del pelirrojo yendo ambos a dar al suelo, quedando la despistada chica encima del Sabaku quien en un acto reflejo enlazo sus brazos al cuerpo de la joven para evitar que se lastimara._

_El sonrojo en la adolescente fue arrollador para su níveo rostro que giro un poco para ver al responsable de evitarle un santo porrazo. La pelinegra acorto la distancia que la separaba de ellos, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse en pie._

—_Lo sentimos mucho —ambas se disculparon al unisonó con el chico que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo, observándolas con su rostro inexpresivo._

_Encogió su pierna apoyando su mano derecha en ella, tomando un leve impulso se puso en pie. El rostro de una de ellas estaba demencialmente ruborizado ante la presencia de tan buen mozo pelirrojo. La chica aferraba sus manos al brazo de su amiga pelinegra de quien escapo un leve quejido. Gaara arqueo una ceja, abrumado por el comportamiento de las que tenía enfrente de él, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de la interrogante del chico._

—_Hola, mi nombre es Mina y la que te arrollo es mi amiga Hikari —sonrió la chica, apreciando el puchero de la aludida— ¿Tú, cómo te llamas? —indagó la pelinegra._

_La castaña por alguna extraña razón no podía mantener la mirada del pelirrojo, por lo que evitaba cruzar sus orbes castaños con los celestes de él. De pronto la bocina que colgaba en una de las esquinas del pasillo sonó._

—"_Joven Gaara Sabaku, favor de presentarse lo más pronto posible en la oficina del rector, que ya le espera"—tres veces más resonó aquel mensaje por todo el colegio, la molestia al ser puesto en evidencia ante todos de esa manera enervo los sentidos al pelirrojo quien solo chasqueo la lengua, clara muestra de su desagrado._

—_Hump, Gaara Sabaku —respondió a la pregunta realizada por Mina, sin apartar sus celestes de la castaña, quien observaba fijamente el piso, parecía que la hormiga que pasaba cargando una pequeña hoja, fuera más interesante que él. _

_Decidió seguir con el destino que antes del incidente tenía como meta. Ni un adiós, ni un hasta luego les dirigió. En completo mutismo el pelirrojo desapareció ante la atenta mirada de ambas chicas._

—

—_Espero que lo de su pelea no le traiga problemas —le susurró el Nara al azabache. Quien meditaba sin apartar la vista por donde había salido el Sabaku._

_La clase termino y el pelirrojo aún no volvía, la próxima clase era formación cívica y ética._

—

_En la oficina del rector se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal ya que habían mandado llamar a Sasori, el hermano mayor de Gaara._

—_¿Para que mando a llamarme? —indagaba el mayor de los Sabaku— que yo recuerde no he hecho nada —expreso sin percatarse que detrás de él se encontraba su hermano._

—_Está vez no es por usted, es por su hermano menor —aclaró el hombre canoso detrás del escritorio al instante en que señalaba a Gaara, quien permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados._

—_Joder ¿Qué hiciste está vez, Gaara? —le miró con resignación. El menor solo se limito a devolverle la mirada._

—_Se agarro a golpes en la cancha de baloncesto con uno de los integrantes del equipo contrario, el pobre chico terminó inconsciente y tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería con la nariz fracturada y varios golpes en el rostro y en el estomago —le informaba el rector, mientras sin poder creer lo que veía prosiguió— ¿qué le causa tanta gracia para que usted éste sonriendo así?_

—_No es de su incumbencia —respondió el pelirrojo mayor— le pediré dinero a mi padre para cubrir los gastos de ese chico —suspiro aún apacible el joven._

—_¿Cree que con eso es suficiente para reparar el daño? —contradijo el anciano delante de ambos._

—_¡Entonces diga de una maldita vez ¿Qué rayos es lo que quiere? Estamos perdiendo clases, yo estoy en medio de un examen muy importante —habló exasperado Sasori causando que eldirector diera un pequeño brinco por el carácter del chico mientras en su pensamiento invadía una frase "Definitivamente esa cara de ángel es engañosa"._

—_Nada más. Pueden retirarse —respondió un poco repuesto del susto que se llevo el rector._

_Ambos adolescentes abandonaron la oficina y comenzaron a deambular por los pasillos._

—_¡Hump, mira que das duro! —expresó el mayor rompiendo el silencio._

—_¡Tsk! Y tú, eres bueno intimidando a las personas —contra atacó el menor._

_Las miradas azulinas se cruzaban una con la otra en una muda batalla por ver quien decía la última palabra. Los pasillos del colegio se les hacían chicos._

—_¿Por qué reñiste está vez, Gaara? —interrogó a su hermano con expresión serena, muestra para el menor de que esas palabras no eran parte del juego que acostumbraban._

—_Se metió con ella, dijo que era una fácil y que él lo había comprobado —el sólo recordarlo hizo hervir de nuevo la sangre del menor, sin contar el enfado que esas palabras habían causado al mayor._

—_Yo cubriré los gastos de ese idiota, padre no tiene porque enterarse de esto —le decía al menor mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, esa era su forma de apoyarlo en completo mutismo en su sentir— ve a clases, nos veremos en la casa. Iré con los chicos a otro sitio antes —sugirió Sasori al instante en que se encaminaba por otro pasillo rumbo a su clase. _

_El Nara y el Uchiha vieron aparecer a su amigo, con rostro sereno y apacible, lo que les indicaba que todo había salido bien. No necesitaron preguntar, con esa respuesta indirecta les bastaba a los tres. Las últimas dos clases fueron canceladas pues los tutores tenían junta, a paso lento abandonaron el recinto del colegio con sus mochilas colgando de su brazo._

—_Chicos, yo tengo mucho sueño, esos malditos problemas de matemáticas me pusieron de malas así que, me iré a casa —se despidió el Nara mientras tomaba otro camino distinto al de ellos dos —por cierto, no olviden llevar su cartera —les sugirió sin voltearse a verles, mientras con su mano les decía adiós a ambos. Al Sabaku y al Uchiha se les pinto una leve sonrisa, pues después de dos semanas les tocaba perder al día siguiente._

—

_Las risas en el aula no se hacían esperar, pues tenían libre la primera hora, ya que la profesora se reporto enferma. Shikamaru había decidido aprovechar ese tiempo, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa de su pupitre y pego su frente a estos. En cuestión de segundos el chico se había dormido profundamente._

—_Yo voy a la cancha a tirar unas encentadas —le dijo el azabache al pelirrojo._

—_Esta bien, yo debo ir al salón de mi hermano —respondió al instante en que sacaba de su mochila un libro grueso que en la portada decía "algebra II" y abandonaba el aula— "Sasori ¿Cómo demonios pudiste olvidar semejante libro?" —pensaba el Sabaku que caminaba por los pasillos del alumnado de segundo grado._

—

_Del casillero de los vestidores, el Uchiha había cambiado su calzado por unos nike negros con rojo que siempre usaba para sus partidos de básquet._

_El gimnasio no se encontraba solo, al parecer el grupo que se encontraba ahí tenía clases de deportes. Se encamino a la última cancha para realizar sus tiros._

_La clase seguía con los ejercicios mandados por el profesor, sin embargo la presencia de tan bello chico no paso desapercibida para el alumnado femenino que daban largos suspiros al verle._

_Uno, dos botes, sostenía el balón en su mano dando un pequeño salto y lanzaba la esfera naranja que se incrustaba en el aro. Al caer de nuevo a la duela se escuchaba el rechinar del calzado del chico sobre está, al salir corriendo para aprisionar el balón. Tomando carrera botaba el esférico para después realizar un Slamdunk que dejaba cimbrando la canasta. El cuchicheo de las chicas no se hiso esperar. _

—_¿Quién es? —preguntó una pelirroja al ver al azabache botar de nuevo el esférico en la duela._

—_Es el capitán del equipo de la selección de primer grado —respondió una de las chicas que se había apuntado para la selección femenina de baloncesto._

—_¿Sabes cómo se llama? —indagó una adolescente de melena negra._

—_Yo no sé —respondió decepcionada ya que todos sus intentos por averiguarlo habían sido en vano. Detrás de ellas escucharon la voz de una de sus compañeras…_

—_Se llama Sasuke del 1º A —aclaró sonriendo de forma burlona y orgullosa, al tener la información que muchas deseaban._

_Las adolescentes no perdían detalle alguno del azabache, se fijaban en el ritmo de su respiración, los botes que le daba a la pelota antes de lanzarla a la canasta, hasta de la pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba de la cien del chico._

—_Si así babean por él, esperen ver a sus amigos —soltó de pronto la chica azabache. La misma que les había otorgado la información del moreno. Llenándolas de curiosidad por conocer a los amigos de esté._

_Observaron sorprendidas como la chica azabache se acercaba a Sasuke parándose frente a él, en un claro reto de burlarla para que él pudiera encestar. El Uchiha al ver a la joven sólo curvo sus labios en una sonrisa como respuesta de que aceptaba el reto._

_Izquierda, derecha, hacia el amago de burlarla. La azabache se apegaba al cuerpo del chico tratando de impedirle el paso y al mismo tiempo robarle el esférico para después encestar y así ganarle._

_El rechinar de la duela era lo único que se escuchaba, ya que las compañeras de grupo de la chica habían enmudecido por lo que ella estaba haciendo._

_No dejaba pasar al moreno y esté tampoco se dejaba robar la pelota, en una de las fintas que realizo él, la azabache dio un paso en falso torciéndose el tobillo. Estaba apunto de caer, y por inercia trato de sujetarse de algo, más bien de alguien a quien se llevo de corbata, cayendo el Uchiha sobre ella. Sus rostros quedaron excesivamente cerca, las espectadoras por un instante dejaron de respirar._

_La azabache se ruborizo levemente, mientras en el Uchiha se asomaba una sonrisa burlona, guiñándole el ojo a la chica, para luego besarle la punta de la nariz. Las espectadoras estaban que morían de los celos por querer estar en el lugar de esa joven._

—_Sasuke… —susurró la chica castaña mirando lo que acontecía, siendo escuchada solo por su amiga Mina._

_Sasuke se levanto y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, un leve quejido escapo de los labios de la chica al estar en pie apoyándose solo en su pie izquierdo._

—_Parece que si te has hecho daño —le dijo el moreno al instante en que acortaba la distancia que los separaba, cruzo su mano derecha por la fina espalda de la joven y la izquierda bajo las piernas, tomándola así entre sus brazos._

_A paso lento se encamino a la enfermería, la chica recostó su rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke. La azabache se convirtió en la envidia de toda chica a la que se topaban en el trayecto a su destino, sin contar a sus compañeras que se habían quedado en el gimnasio. En la enfermería la doctora en turno los recibió._

—_¿Qué ocurrió?... —interrogó la doctora— ponla sobre la camilla —le ordenó, el moreno hizo lo que le dijeron dejando a la chica ahí— ¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Uchiha Kyoko, sufrió una torcedura en el gimnasio —respondió él, mientras la medico revisaba el tobillo de la joven. Luego de unos minutos, aplico un ungüento contra la inflamación y coloco un fino vendaje._

—_En un par de días desaparecerá por completo el dolor, deberá de usar muletas para no lastimarse en vano, deberé de informar a un familiar de la joven —comentó la doctora_

—_No es necesario soy Uchiha Sasuke, mi hermano mayor ahorita esta en clases pero él y yo nos aremos cargo de ella —le informó el moreno, la doctora estuvo de acuerdo, le entrego una muletas haciendo firmar que las devolvería cuando la joven se repusiera._

_El moreno acompaño a su hermana hasta su salón, para después volver al gimnasio a entregarle en su oficina al profesor de deportes el justificante de Kyoko para ausentarse el resto de su clase. El Uchiha cambio su calzado y encaminándose a su aula para tomar la siguiente clase. En su recorrido de abandonar el gimnasio se cruzo con dos chicas una pelinegra y una castaña ruborizada que le sonrió a él, captando la atención del chico._

_Continuara… _

**Capítulo 26.- Amistad en juego**

_**primera parte.**_

_***Tercera parte del pasado de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke**_


	26. Chapter 26 Amistad en Juego  1ra parte

Espero que sea de su agrado, y como podran darse cuenta el tipo de narración es un poco mejor que antes ^.^ eso comenzo a notarse a partir del capitulo 25 si no me equivoco.

Saludos, y les agradeceria mucho si me dieran su opinion sobre como esta el capitulo.

_**Reyk**_

**Capítulo 26.- Amistad en juego**

_**primera parte.**_

_***Tercera parte del pasado de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke **_

_Esos ojos miel atrajeron la atención del Uchiha, tenían un brillo que antes no había visto en ninguna otra y el ver como la cabellera caía por los hombros de la castaña. Sin poder evitarlo sus orbes azabaches recorrieron de pies a cabeza a la chica._

_Pasaron a un costado de él, que solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho a quien le nombraba._

—_Adiós, Sasuke-kun —musitó la castaña ha lado del Uchiha, quien giro para verla caminar junto a la azabache, sonriendo de manera cómplice ambas._

—_¿Quién rayos eres? —pensó, al instante en que retomaba su camino. No podía negarse a sí mismo que la castaña atrapo su atención, cosa que era muy difícil de obtener para cualquiera. _

_Tras caminar por los largos pasillos del edificio, al fin llego a su destino, donde encontró al Nara durmiendo aún y al pelirrojo tratando de despertarlo._

—_¿Qué ocurre Gaara? —interrogó, al ver la molestia reflejada en el rostro de su amigo._

—_Llevo como quince minutos hablándole, bamboleándolo y el muy idiota no despierta —quejó el Sabaku, con una vena saltándole en la frente por lo irritado que se sentía._

—_Ahora verás cómo se despierta a esté vago —respondió el Uchiha sonriendo con malicia y el pelirrojo en espera de lo que el azabache haría— ¡Shikamaru dice Yoshino-san que por qué diablos no le contestas el celular! —le "gritó" como si de verdad estuviera alarmado por lo que decía._

_El Nara, ante la sola mención del nombre de su progenitora despertó más que espantado buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón el aparato. La desesperación en el moreno era visible pues bien sabía cómo se las gastaba su madre cuando le hacían enfadar y una de las cosas que irritaban más a la señora Nara era que no le respondieran cuando ella los llamaba._

—_Tks demonios, no encuentro mi celular —quejó— mi madre me asesinara…_

—_¿Aprendiste Gaara? —interrogó el Uchiha al pelirrojo, sin tomar en cuenta la desesperación de su otro amigo. _

—_Sí, ya veo que no hay otra cosa que asuste más a un Nara, que una madre Nara, enfadada —respondió con burla, cayendo al fin en cuenta Shikamaru que había sido víctima una vez más de las elocuencias de su par de amigos._

—_¿Se divirtieron, malditos par de problemáticos? —interrogó con fastidio el joven peinado en una coleta grácil._

—_Deja de quejarte y da gracias a que te despertamos. Está por comenzar la clase del profesor Ibiki y ya sabes cómo se las gasta el maldito, si no ponemos atención —le aclaró el Sabaku, al instante en que se sentaba del lado derecho de su butaca y el Uchiha al lado contrario del Nara. _

_Las tres primeras clases pasaron de forma a pasible, y tal como lo había decretado el Nara el día anterior, el Uchiha y el Sabaku llegaron tarde, cobrándose al fin lo que ese par, las veces anteriores le habían hecho gastar…_

—

_Había pasado ya una semana desde que ese incidente había ocurrido, Kyoko caminaba normalmente ya recuperada de su torcedura, sus compañeras de grupo se habían enterado de que ella y Sasuke eran mellizos, por lo que la adolescente era blanco de interrogatorios y varias le pedían que actuara de celestina con el azabache, ya que le pedían que le entregara las cartas que ellas le escribían. _

_El asunto empeoró aun más cuando conocieron al Nara y al Sabaku, percatándose también de que Kyoko sostenía una muy buena amistad con ellos. _

_Recaditos iban y venían, las respuestas de los chicos siempre era un simple "Gracias" que por muy estúpido que suene hacia suspirar a las féminas._

_Tres largos meses transcurrieron y Hikari se había unido también al ritual de las cartas. Siempre le entregaban tres pequeños fajos de cartas uno para cada chico a la Uchiha. La rutina para entregárselas a sus destinatarios era el mismo._

_Los chicos siempre iban a su casa por las tardes, y como a los tres les resultaba bochornoso que sus amigos se enteraran de semejante situación, habían hecho prácticamente prometer a la Uchiha que guardaría el secreto._

—"_Kyo, ni una sola palabra a Gaara y a Shikamaru de estas cosas" —habían sido las palabras que utilizo Sasuke. _

—"_Kyo-chan, no le cuentes nada sobre esto, a tu hermano y Shikamaru" —fueron las palabras del Sabaku. _

—"_Tks, Kyo me resultaría demasiado problemático si ese par se entera de esto" —había sido el pedido indirecto del Nara. _

_La Uchiha cumplió con su palabra, todas las tardes se tomaba cierto tiempo con cada uno de los amigos de Sasuke, siempre con una excusa algo ilógica, que ninguno dado el turno, se atrevían a contradecir, para evitar imprevistos cuando ellos lo hicieran. _

_Una tarde encerrados en su habitación Kyoko y Shikamaru leían las cartas, hasta que se toparon con una carta en un sobre de extraño decorado, en líneas onduladas verdes con una hoja de árbol dibujada. El Nara la desplego y leyó… _

—_¿Ya la conocías Shika-kun? —interrogó curiosa la Uchiha cuando el aludido devolvía al sobre la hoja._

—_Pues, eso te lo diré mañana. Si es quien creo, llegara a ese lugar —respondió pensativo el Nara, quien ya no quiso leer el resto de las cartas._

—_Bueno, entonces si me disculpas quiero ir por un vaso de agua —se despidió la Uchiha encaminándose a la cocina y el Nara a la habitación de Sasuke._

_El Sabaku ya esperaba a la chica en la cocina, pues ese era su "centro de reunión". Tan solo llegar a lado del pelirrojo, saco el fajo de cartas que traía oculto debajo de su blusa y se lo entrego._

_Carta tras carta leía Gaara, cada una de ellas en la misma hoja al igual que el Uchiha y el Nara, respondió con un "Gracias". Sin embargo una de las cartas, dejo pensativa a la Uchiha pero no dijo nada. Pensó que eran coincidencias, ya que en su grupo había tres chicas que se llamaban igual y solo dos tenían un nombre más. _

_Desdoblo la carta que traía dibujada en el frente líneas onduladas en color azul cielo y un corazón pintado, y curioso por primera vez, leyó lo que está decía…_

_El pelirrojo termino de leer y responder las cartas y se las devolvió a la Uchiha quien las oculto de nuevo en donde las traía. _

_La tarde transcurrió, después de la merienda el Nara y el Sabaku volvieron a su hogar. La azabache estaba por conciliar el sueño, cuando un par de golpes llamando a su puerta se lo impidieron._

—_Pasa, Sasuke-kun —el aludido entro, era hora de leer sus cartas. Así lo hiso, una tras otra fue leyendo, piropos y en ocasiones proposiciones algo fuera de tonó le escribían las jóvenes compañeras de su hermana. Hasta que llego a la carta de sobre extraño, está tenía bordes de líneas onduladas de color rojo y una carita sonriente pintada. Desplego la hoja que citaba:_

Hola Sasuke-kun, me gustaría tratarte y saber más de ti. Si te interesa, mañana te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora… dónde nos conocimos por primera vez. Besos…

Hikari.

_Después de eso Sasuke se retiro a su habitación, durante la noche ambos hermanos no dejaron de pensar en las letras de esa carta, por distintos motivos. _

—_¿Será la misma chica del gimnasio? —invadió esa duda la mente del azabache, cayendo en un gratificante sueño. Dos recamaras después de la suya, una sensación extraña invadía a su hermana._

—_Ojala me equivoque y no se trate de la misma persona —meditaba la Uchiha al recordar que aquellas cartas que habían captado la atención de su hermano y sus amigos, decían lo mismo y estaban firmadas con el mismo nombre._

_Paso la noche, algunas pesadillas invadieron los sueños de la Uchiha, pesadillas que con el llegar de la mañana quedaron olvidadas. Como cada día se alistaron y prepararon para asistir al colegio._

—_Evander, al salir del colegio traes a esté par de diablos a casa —ordenó el Uchiha mayor…_

—_¿Tú que vas a hacer, por qué no vendrás con nosotros? —interrogó al mayor, pues la fémina se sentía celosa de que alguna chica robara la atención de su hermano; atención que hasta entonces era de ella. _

—_Nada en especial, sólo tengo que arreglar un pequeño inconveniente —respondió como si nada el Uchiha mayor, dejando un poco más calmada a su pequeño tormento._

—_Está bien —acepto con resignación la Uchiha._

—

_La primera clase transcurrió de lo más apacible, cuando el timbre sonó marcando el final de la primera materia y el inicio de la próxima…_

—_Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, debo reunirme con mi hermano —aclaró el Sabaku a sus dos amigos, al ver la expresión de intriga reflejada en el rostro de ambos. El pelirrojo se encamino a su destino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía ansioso, un poquito nervioso. Aun no entendía por qué razón acudió al llamado de aquella carta, cuando lo más fácil hubiera sido ignorarla, pero no, ahí estaba. Esperando a alguien que no sabía si era la persona que él creía. Cuando de pronto, una voz a sus espaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos._

—_Me alegra que vinieras, Gaara-kun —una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y un tenue rubor en las mejillas de la castaña._

—_¡Valla, veo que sí hablas! —respondió con tono burlón el pelirrojo al recordar el primer encuentro que tuvieron._

—_No te burles —quejo al instante en que acorto la distancia entre ambos— sabes, te parecerá muy atrevido de mi parte lo que diré, pero —un abrupto sonrojo invadió el rostro de la castaña— me gustas mucho._

_Los orbes celestes del Sabaku se abrieron a más no poder y su rostro palideció, pues jamás se imagino que la chica delante de él, le saliera con semejante confesión. Bastaron unos segundos para que el Sabaku recobrara la compostura, pero cuando lo hizo, el espacio que lo separaba de la chica era nulo. _

—_Solo quería que lo supieras Gaara-kun —susurró estando con los pies en puntitas, para estar lo más cerca que pudiera del rostro del pelirrojo. Depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios del Sabaku._

_Se marcho corriendo, sin darle tiempo al chico a que dijera una sola palabra. Gaara sentía su corazón latir sin frenesí mientras se adentraba a su aula. La mirada de sus amigos se poso en él, quien no le dio importancia._

_Como era posible que con unas simples palabras y un aparente casto beso, le hubiese dejado tan prendado de la castaña. De pronto, el sonido del celular del Nara comenzó a resonar por toda el aula, sacando de su ensimismamiento al Sabaku._

—_¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó el Uchiha a su lado._

—_Tks, es Pein, dice que necesita hablar conmigo —informó de lo más tranquilo el Nara. Cerró el cuaderno que tenía sobre su pupitre y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el profesor._

—_¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Nara?_

—_Un pase, me llamó mi hermano, es una emergencia —respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. El profesor Ibiki, al ver que no había señal alguna de que se tratara de algún truco para escapar de su clase, le otorgo el pase._

—_Sea lo más breve posible y vuelva a clases._

_Shikamaru sonrió de lado al ver que su pequeño truco había dado resultado. Había puesto una alarma con el mismo tono que usaba para recibir mensajes. A paso lento y con la duda a cuestas, se dirigió al punto de encuentro. _

_Al ver que no había nadie, decidió esperar unos minutos, se recostó sobro el pasto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, contemplaba con rostro sereno el pasar de las nubes en el cielo claro de la mañana, cerro sus ojos ciruelos por un instante, abriéndolos rápidamente al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado._

—_¡Uniforme de gimnasia! —pensó al ver la larga cabellera castaña sujeta en una coleta baja. —eres la misma chica de la vez pasada._

—_Sí, disculpa por marcharme de la forma en que lo hice —la chica se dejo caer a lado del Nara, apoyando sus manos sobre su abdomen— me alegra que vinieras —una sonrisa escapo de los labios de la chica._

—_¿Ya te encuentras bien, Hikari? —interrogó el Nara. Sus palabras sorprendieron a la castaña, pues nunca se imagino que aquel apuesto adolescente se preocupara por ella._

—_Sí, ya estoy bien. Fue algo sin importancia —aclaró._

—_Que yo sepa, uno no llora por cosas sin importancia —rebatió el moreno, exaltando levemente a la castaña. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, no sabía porque, pero ése chico le inspiraba tanta confianza._

—_Lo que paso es que… encontré a mí entonces novio besándose con alguien a quien consideraba una de mis mejores amigas —confesó, en su voz se denotaba la tristeza que aún le provocaba hablar sobre el tema._

—_Lo lamento, no debí ser imprudente —se disculpo el moreno por lo incomodo del tema._

—_No te preocupes Shika-kun, he decidido olvidar y ser feliz de ahora en adelante —finalizó con una sonrisa— gracias por venir hoy —musito, sorprendiendo un poco al moreno._

—_Por nada. Ahora debo irme ya que solo pedí un pase por unos minutos —se despidió._

—_Está bien, pero me gustaría vernos de nuevo. No hablaba con nadie desde hace muchos años como lo he hecho contigo —una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en los labios de la castaña._

—_Ok, nos vemos aquí mismo a la hora de descanso pasado mañana ¿te parece? —propuso el Nara._

—_Sí, aquí te estaré esperando ese día._

_Hikari observo al Nara marcharse, no lograba identificar la sensación que se removía inquieta en su pecho y en su estomago, era sin duda alguna, una sensación nueva para la castaña. Después de perder de vista a Shikamaru, la chica volvió a su clase de deportes. Ella se sentía observada, pero al buscar de donde provenía aquella sensación no lograba encontrarla._

—

_Sin percatarse siquiera de su actuar, el Sabaku se torno un poco extraño en su actitud. Sin duda alguna, no era el más hablador de los tres pero, el que no prestara atención a la clase, ese sí era un enigma para sus otros dos amigos ya que por lo regular el pelirrojo era quien los fregaba con respecto a los estudios. Llego casi la hora de salida y el profesor de la última clase no llego._

—_Es hora de irnos —musito el Nara._

—_Nos vemos mañana, yo debo esperar a Kyo-chan —respondió el Uchiha._

—_Está bien, nos vemos mañana —se despidió el Sabaku. En completo silencio él y Shikamaru se encaminaron a la salida._

_Al encontrarse solo, el azabache se encamino a los casilleros del gimnasio, sin embargo, él no sería quien esperaría la llegada de aquella persona. Si algo poseía el Uchiha, eso era un gran orgullo y ego. _

_Pasó de largo hasta la cancha de baloncesto, observando ahí a su hermano mayor con sus amigos y otro chico más. Sasuke recargo su espalda sobre la pared que sostenía las gradas._

—_¿Qué diablos quieren? —escuchó la voz del joven alto, de piel apiñonada y cabellera platinada. El temor que sentía era palpable, pues bien sabía cómo se las gastaba esa panda de chicos._

—_Repite lo que le dijiste a Gaara la semana pasada aquí en esta misma cancha —ordenó el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista del aludido._

—_¿Yo? yo no he dicho nada —mintió, ocasionando que el enfado en el Sabaku fuera visible._

—_¿Entonces, me estas queriendo decir que mi hermano menor es un mentiroso? —el aludido trago duro, por breves instantes palideció, recobrando casi instantáneamente el valor al ver salir de los baños del gimnasio a su grupo de amigos._

—_Solamente le dije la verdad —aclaró altanero— le dije que ya me había follado a su hermana porque era una zorr… _

_Las palabras fueron selladas abruptamente en la boca del platinado, por un puñetazo que le propinó el azabache quien al escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de Hidan, un repentino odio le invadió llevándolo a actuar de esa manera. _

_El asombro en el rostro del Uchiha menor era evidente, jamás había visto actuar de esa forma a su hermano y el Sabaku también se había impactado, pues su amigo Itachi le había ganado. Sasori estuvo a punto de hacerle a Hidan lo mismo por la ofensa hacia su hermana._

_El platinado fue lanzado un par de metros de la posición en la que estaba, yéndose a estampar de sentón contra la duela. De la comisura del labio inferior le escurría un hilillo carmesí, al sentirlo, con la manga de su uniforme borro en un gesto brusco el rastro de sangre. Se levanto furioso, dispuesto a encarar y cobrarse el golpe recibido; pero sin embargo, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Itachi, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta casi al punto de asfixiarse por la opresión que le ocasionaban. Sus amigos al verlo en esa situación regresaron en sus pasos, perdiéndoles de vista._

_Los ocelos ónices del Uchiha, brillaban de una manera demencial que intimidarían hasta las máximas autoridades del colegio. Con pasos firmes el azabache acorto la distancia que los separaba y tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa del uniforme…_

—_Jamás en tu perra vida se te ocurra siquiera susurrar sobre Temari —sentenció, palabras solo para oídos del platinado— no la mires, no te le acerques —en un movimiento brusco lo soltó, volviendo a lado de Sasori, Pein y Deidara— me enteraré si lo haces._

_La expresión del rostro de Hidan les dijo más que mil palabras al Nara, Sabaku y el Kaede…_

—_Vámonos —dijo el Uchiha mayor, encaminándose en dirección a dónde estaba aún su hermano menor, siendo seguido Itachi por los tres._

_Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, al pasar frente a él, Itachi le miró de soslayo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y a la vez burlesca pero en ningún momento dirigido a su hermano. _

—_Hola Sasu-chan —le saludo el rubio en tono juguetón._

—_Púdrete Dei-chan —rebatió el azabache irritado por las repentinas bromas que le jugaba el amigo de su hermano. Los otros dos solamente ladearon la cabeza en saludo al menor, quien les respondió de igual manera. _

—_¿Qué diablos le habrá dicho neko-chan para que ese idiota palideciera de esa forma? —pensaba el azabache al instante en que una sonrisa como la que momentos antes se había pintado en el rostro de su hermano, viéndolos alejarse cada vez más de la cancha. _

—_¿De qué carajos te ríes, estúpido bastardo? —le mangoneo el platinado, sacando al Uchiha de sus cavilaciones._

_Sasuke encaro a quien osaba a jalonearlo y al reconocer al platinado con un manotazo firme se soltó del agarre del muchacho. _

—_Si tanto deseas saber —la sonrisa burlesca no desaparecía de sus labios— de lo patético que eres, además de bocazas —sus palabras solo exaltaban cada vez más al platinado— Ya que la amenaza de "mi hermano" te puso a temblar —remarcando con énfasis el parentesco que lo unía a Itachi. El valor de momentos antes se esfumo de Hidan al pensar que, si el Uchiha reaccionaba de esa manera con la hermana de uno de sus amigos, no se quería imaginar cómo sería si se tratara de su hermano. El platinado se tuvo que tragar su coraje y no decir más nada, se dio media vuelta y se marcho. _

_Sasuke se quedo un rato más en la cancha de baloncesto, Hidan estaba frente a su casillero terminando de cambiarse el calzado cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos, al platinado no le hacía falta mirar a la dueña de tales manos pues él ya lo sabía._

—_Hola preciosa ¿tienes clases de gimnasia? —interrogó al instante en que atraía a la chica frente a él y colocándola entre sus piernas rodeo con sus manos la estrecha cintura ocultando su rostro en el pecho de ella._

—_Tengo entrenamiento, ya que me integre a la selección de básquet de mi grupo —respondió con alegría abrazándolo del cuello— ¿y tú, no tienes clases ahorita?_

—_Sí, tengo clases de lenguaje a la última hora —se puso en pie, quedando el rostro de la chica a la altura de su pecho, la abrazo y ella correspondió— nos vemos más tarde Hikari… —se despidió dándole un beso a la castaña— te estaré esperando en donde siempre —comunico, evitando en todo momento que la chica notara el golpe que traía en la boca._

—_Sí, tratare de no demorar mucho._

_Fue la respuesta de la castaña mientras lo veía alejarse a paso lento. Sin embargo el comportamiento del platinado dejo intranquila a Hikari, pues ella mejor que nadie conocía el carácter de Hidan, y sin duda estaba actuando extraño._

—_¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado? —pensaba al instante en que se encontraba en el lugar donde supuestamente debería estar ya el Uchiha— ¿Será que no piensa venir?_

_En eso estaba pensando cuando por el pasillo que lleva a la cancha divisó la figura del azabache acercándose. Quedaron frente a frente, y aunque el moreno se lo negase la muralla que había construido termino por derrumbarse al verse reflejado en los ojos miel de la castaña._

_Continuara…_

Proximo, Capítulo 27.- Amistad en juego

Segunda Parte

_**Tercera parte del pasado de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke:**_


	27. Chapter 27 Amistad en Juego 2da parte

**Capítulo 27.- Amistad en juego 2**

**Segunda Parte**

_**Tercera parte del pasado de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke**_

—_Me alegra que al final de cuentas hayas decidido venir —expresó con cierta melosidad en sus palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas por el Uchiha quien solo se limitaba a mirarla— ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco? —interrogó señalándole la cesta donde estaban guardadas varias pelotas de básquet. El Uchiha ladeo la cabeza en dirección de la cancha y comenzó a caminar seguido por la castaña que a su paso tomo la esfera naranja._

—_¿De verdad eres tan bueno jugando, Sasuke-kun? —pregunto con doble intensión la castaña, al parecer daba comienzo a su jueguito de seducción._

—_Hmp, lo comprobaras con tus propios ojos —respondió tajante el Uchiha, no siendo muy del agrado de la muchacha ya que ella se esperaba otra respuesta._

—_Quien gané pedirá lo que desee al perdedor —dijo, pero sin embargo estaba jugando su última arma, deseando que el azabache callera en su juego._

—_Comienza tú —fue la única respuesta del chico._

_Sólo jugarían en la mitad de la cancha, ambos se situaron en el centro para iniciar. La chica comenzó a botar la pelota siendo marcada de cerca por el azabache y el rechinar de sus calzados sobre la duela comenzaron a escucharse; el estilizado cuerpo de la castaña se interponía entre el Uchiha y el balón, trataba de tomar posesión pero cada vez se le dificultaba más, pues la joven no jugaba nada limpio._

"_El hombre es fuego, la mujer estopa… llega el diablo y sopla"_

_En determinados movimientos sin intención alguna por parte del moreno, esté llegaba a rosar con sus manos levemente los senos o el trasero de la joven, roces que no hacían otra cosa más nada que calentar el pequeño encuentro. En un descuido de la chica Sasuke logra apoderarse de la pelota, escuchándose el bote de esta en la duela y luego el retumbar de la canasta al momento que el balón entraba en el aro. El saque le tocaba de nuevo a la joven, Sasuke trataba de nueva cuenta en apoderarse de la pelota, sin embargo a Hikari ya no le interesaba el marcador final del partido, pues estaba más que convencida que aunque perdiera, obtendría del chico lo que ella quería._

_El Uchiha hizo un movimiento en falso para apoderar del balón, al mismo tiempo en que Hikari se echaba para atrás, ocasionando con ese movimiento que el azabache perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas contra la duela, la sinvergüenza chica fingió que igual que el moreno por un paso en falso se caía, Sasuke en un acto reflejo extendió los brazos para atrapar a la castaña de la caída que se veía demasiado aparatosa. La joven quedo sobre el azabache con sus rostros demasiado cerca._

_La chica pensó que estando en esa posición el moreno no se resistiría y terminaría besándola, sin embargo, fue ella quien no se resistió a los tentadores y tersos labios del Uchiha de los que en un rápido movimiento sello con los suyos. Sasuke entrelazo sus manos por la cintura de la castaña haciendo un poco más íntimo y demandante el beso._

_Ambos estaban perdidos degustando el sabor del contrario cuando empezaron a escuchar voces aproximándose a la cancha, la muchacha rápidamente se separo del moreno quedando aún sentada en la duela mientras observaba al Uchiha ponerse en pie._

_Sasuke se inclino levemente ofreciéndole la mano a Hikari para ayudarla a levantarse, la primera en entrar a la cancha fue Kyoko que se quedo observando algo contrariada a su hermano con su compañera de grupo y equipo tomados de la mano, demasiado juntos para su gusto. Ante la penetrante mirada de su melliza, como si el rose de la castaña le quemara la piel, Sasuke rápidamente se alejo de ella, acercándose a donde su hermana se encontraba._

—_¿Qué haces aquí Sasu-chan? —interrogó sin apartar sus ónices de su hermano._

—_Vine a dar una vuelta, no tuve la última clase y como te debo esperar vine a buscarte aquí —respondió, si había alguien a quien el azabache no le podía negar, ni mentir en nada esa era a su hermana._

—_Está bien, pero creo que tienes algo que contarme luego —sentencio la Uchiha como advertencia a su hermano— ahora siéntate en las gradas en lo que terminamos nosotros aquí —pidió, un largo suspiro escapo de los labios de la azabache y Sasuke se dirigió al sitio señalado por la menor._

_En la biblioteca Deidara no dejaba de estar de parlanchín memorando la reacción que Itachi había tenido momentos atrás. Sasori comenzaba con pesar su lectura del libro de Shakespeare pues si había algo que odiaba el pelirrojo eso era el drama romántico y sin embargo como castigo por culpa del rubio, el profesor Dan le había pedido un informe detallado de la novela Romeo y Julieta. Pein buscaba información para su proyecto de ciencias e Itachi se calaba el escándalo del rubio._

—_¡Wow! Itachi tienes un buen brazo —expresaba con entusiasmo— y te a de gustar mucho Temari-chan, para que reaccionaras de esa manera —ante esas palabras el Uchiha clavo sus ónices en Deidara, aunque no solo él._

_Sasori al escucharlo posó su zafiros en el azabache interrogativamente en espera de que el moreno mostrara alguna señal de si era verdad o no las palabras del rubio parlanchín. Pein suspiro irritado, él ya se había percatado de los sentimientos del Uchiha, sentimientos que por su reacción le hacían pensar al Nara que Itachi no era consciente de ellos._

—_Deja de decir estupideces, Kaede —rebatió irritado el azabache —"¿A mí, gustarme esa odiosa y altanera chica? No cabe duda de que está vez a Deidara se le botaron los pocos tornillos que le quedan en la cabeza" —pensó esto último el Uchiha. _

_Perfecto, esa era la señal que sus amigos esperaban. Esas simples palabras les dieron a entender todo, pues el azabache solo llamaba por sus apellidos a sus amigos cuando lo molestaban en verdad, y si existía algo que molestara al Uchiha eso era que, lo que le dijeran fuera una verdad, pero aún faltaba saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de la rubia…_

_La práctica del equipo femenino de primero término antes de tiempo, el moreno en ningún momento dejo de ver los movimientos de su hermana. El entrenador dio el silbatazo final y Sasuke se acercó donde su melliza..._

—_Vamos —ordenó, al momento en que la tomaba de la mano y la halaba— ya te duchas en la casa, quiero irme ya —aclaró. La Uchiha cambio su calzado, su hermano cargo con su mochila mientras la azabache se le colgaba del brazo en un acto posesivo al darse cuenta de que eran observados por la castaña._

_Tal como había ordenado Itachi, el chofer se llevo a los menores a casa. Por otro lado Hikari se dirigió presurosa hasta la heladería donde el platinado ya la esperaba._

—_Llegas tarde._

—_Lo siento, me entretuve un poco —se disculpo. En eso observo como el semblante del platinado cambiaba, por lo que ella dirigió sus orbes miel a dónde el masculino miraba. _

_Adentrándose al establecimiento venían Itachi y compañía, los orbes de la castaña se humedecieron levemente al reconocer entre ellos al causante de su "dolor" quien actuaba como si no la conociera y esa indiferencia era la que la lastimaba aún más. _

_Ella se percato de las miradas de "rivalidad" que iban y venían por parte de los recién llegados y el platinado. Los vio sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, sacando dos de ellos unos libros de su mochila, el rubio una mini LAP y al azabache que le recordaba un poco a los mellizos un cuaderno, al instante en que también tomaba la carta de menú._

—_¿Quiénes son? —interrogó, llamando la atención de Hidan._

—_Son unos idiotas que me tienen arto —respondió._

—_¡¿Pero Hidan, qué te pasó? —alarmada se levanto de su sitio y se acerco al platinado levantándole el rostro al instante en que con una servilleta limpiaba un hilillo carmesí que comenzaba a resbalar de nuevo de su labio. A la castaña no le hicieron falta las explicaciones pues la mirada que su hermano dirigía a la mesa de los recién llegados le dijo todo— ¿quienes son ellos? —volvió a interrogar al mayor._

—_El rubio es Kaede Deidara —"eso ya lo sé" fue el pensamiento de la castaña a la sola mención del nombre— el de pirsin en la nariz es Sabaku Sasori, el pelirrojo es Nara Pein y el último es Uchiha Itachi, todos van en mi salón —al darse cuenta que se trataban de los hermanos mayores de aquellos chicos, Hikari no pudo evitar que sus ojos miel se agrandaran a más no poder— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —interrogó al notar su reacción. _

—_Yo conozco a los hermanos menores de los tres últimos; de hecho la hermana de Itachi va conmigo —respondió._

—_¿Hermana? —Repitió— "no sabía que aparte del idiota de hace rato también tuviera una hermana" —pensó._

—_Sí, los hermanos menores de Itachi son mellizos —aclaró. _

—_¿Me ayudarías a vengarme de ellos? —soltó de pronto al instante en que tomó a su hermana de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras ladeo la cabeza en dirección del grupo de amigos. En respuesta la castaña dio una cabezada. _

_Ella tenía sus propios planes, pero ahora lo haría por otra razón más a su favor. Ese rubio y sus amigos se arrepentirían de haberse metido con ella y su amado hermano._

_La noche había caído, Itachi a penas había llegado a casa, los mellizos lo esperaban ya en el comedor para merendar. Más les extraño verlo subir las escaleras sin saludarlos siquiera, es más pareciera que ni los hubiera visto. Los menores se observaron entre sí, sin entender el comportamiento del mayor._

—_¿Y ahora que mosca le pico a Neko-chan? — expresó la azabache._

—_Quien sabe niña, pero tal parece que se quedaran sin cenar a escondidas está noche —respondió el viejo Diego a sus espaldas, provocando que ambos dieran un pequeño brinco por el susto y más aún porque había descubierto sus escapadas a la cocina._

_Y tal como lo había dicho el anciano, por más que le tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto Itachi no respondió, pues desde que llego se encerró en su habitación poniéndole el seguro a la puerta, se dio un reconfortante baño, al termina y secar las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo desnudo se colocó unos bóxer acostándose en su cómoda cama con los auriculares puestos, demasiado confundido con respecto a lo dicho por Deidara en la tarde, pues ni él mismo se había percatado de ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía en su interior._

_Sasuke esa tarde le había contado a su hermana lo que ocurrió con la castaña, ante lo narrado Kyoko se puso demasiado inquieta… ambos estaban acostados en la cama de la chica, mirándose de frente..._

—_Sasu-chan ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —Interrogó, el azabache dio una cabezada en afirmación sin apartar sus ónices de Kyoko— aléjate de ella._

_Las palabras de su melliza lo descolocaron por completo, sin embargo, su hermana no era de pedir las cosas porque si, una muy buena razón debía de existir para hacerle ese pedido._

—_¿Ocurrió algo, Kyo-chan? _

_Al notar el silencio de su melliza se dio cuenta que no le diría una razón, suspiro quedamente al instante en que abandonaba la comodidad de la cama y se encaminaba en completo mutismo a la salida del cuarto con la intención de dirigirse al propio. Con su mano en el pomo de la puerta escucho a su hermana, su tono de voz se apreciaba entre preocupada, melancólica. El azabache no sabio de que forma clasificarlo…_

—_Solamente has lo que te he pedido… —respondió, dándole vueltas en su mente la escena de la que había sido testigo a la hora de deportes. Sin embargo no estaba segura de las conjeturas que había sacado, necesitaba que el Nara le contara lo que ocurrió como le había prometido el día que leyó la carta. _

_Era fin de semana ya y tal vez no vería a los amigos de su hermano hasta el lunes. Así que por lo pronto, no le diría nada a su hermano sin tener pruebas prudentes. _

_La Uchiha dejo escapar un largo suspiro, Sasuke no dijo más nada y termino de salir, cerrando tras de sí la puerta._

—_¿Qué diablos habrá ocurrido hoy en el colegio? —susurró— "el comportamiento de neko-chan y ahora esto con Kyo" —pensó dubitativo el Uchiha al instante en que se dejaba caer sobre su cama, unos minutos después de estarle dando vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, se dio por vencido sin encontrar una respuesta coherente, haciéndose un ovillo entre sus sabanas el azabache terminó rendido… cayendo en un reconfortante sueño._

_Continuara…_

_**Cap.27.- Amistad en juego 3**_

_**Cuarta parte del pasado de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke**_


	28. Chapter 28 Amistad en Juego 3ra parte

**Capítulo 28.- Amistad en Juego 3**

_**Tercera Parte**_

_**Cuarta parte del pasado de Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke**_

En la mente de los involucrados, invadieron aquellas vivencias de hacia años atrás que por vivir la primera ilusión del enamoramiento, casi les cuesta su amistad. Las miradas del resto, estuvo en todo momento al pendiente de los masculinos delante de ellos; ya que la Uchiha reconocía a la perfección lo que significaban aquellas miradas, aquellas expresiones que por un par de años la chica fue testigo de lo que representaban…

"El dolor de un engaño"

"El dolor de la primera desilusión"

"El dolor del primer adiós"

Sin embargo, dicen que cada una de las vivencias que tienes al transcurso de tu vida, te otorga la experiencia de superar las cosas, de madurar en tu carácter y no permitirte seguir siendo tan inocente en ciertos hechos de la crueldad de la realidad de ahí en adelante.

Eso, es lo que a ellos les dejo aquella experiencia aunque Nara aún mantiene la tonta esperanza de volverla a encontrar… "Sus sentimientos al parecer,… aún no han cambiado".

Kiba no comprendía, más sin embargo ahí se quedo, a lado de ese "trío de complicados", como en ocasiones suele llamarles, viendo como siguen sumergidos en sus pensamientos, recordando quien sabe qué cosas…

-.-.-.-.-

_Dos largos meses habían pasado desde entonces, el ir y venir de las dichosas cartas continuaba, el comportamiento de Gaara, Sasuke y Shikamaru sin ser conscientes ellos mismo comenzó a cambiar, ya no se reunían como acostumbraban, poco a poco su amistad estaba comenzando a fracturarse. Preferían inventar mil excusas tontas e ir quien sabe a dónde, con quien sabe quién en vez de hacer las cosas que antes a los tres les gustaban y disfrutaban compartir entre ellos._

_Kyoko era testigo de cómo se iban alejando poco a poco, ninguno dado el turno hacia caso a las cartas, solo se limitaban a buscar la de extraño decorado y al resto las ignoraban por completo, ni siquiera se tomaban el tiempo de platicarle como antes lo que esta citaban, ya nada era igual…_

_-.-.-.-_

_El plan de Hikari marchaba mejor que nunca, quería de algún modo vengarse de que el despreocupado rubio "había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos". _

_Primero había pensado en jugar con cuanto chico conociera y hacerle sentir lo que ella paso. Quería desquitarse y de cierto modo hacerle entender a "todos los chicos, que jamás se debe de jugar con los sentimientos una chica"._

_Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron a partir de aquella tarde en la heladería, solo le interesaba hacerles probar lo que ella sintió a esos tres chicos que había conocido por mera casualidad._

_Hikari pensó que Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke al ser de algún modo tan cercanos a Deidara, ella pensaba que él se arrepentiría por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, su pequeña artimaña tenía un pequeño margen de error, sin darse cuenta, sin querer aceptarlo abiertamente había terminado enamorada de uno de ellos. El daño ya estaba hecho y no tenía vuelta atrás, además, se lo prometió a su hermano por lo que esos nuevos sentimientos no debían de tener cabida en su tétrico juego._

_-.-.-.-_

_Otro fin de semana más. Sasuke fue sacado de su tranquila y silenciosa habitación por los toques bruscos que su melliza le daba a la puerta, quien entro enseguida._

—_¿Qué ocurre Kyo-chan? —interrogó con un poco de fastidio._

—_Estoy aburrida, quiero que me acompañes a dar un tour por la ciudad para des aburrirme —pidió, echándosele encima a su hermano, quien estaba acostado boca bajo con una revista entre sus manos._

—_No tengo ganas de salir —se negó._

_Después de insistirle por casi una hora, fastidiado, el chico accedió al capricho de su hermana._

—_Está bien, dame unos minutos y me cambio —la fémina abandono la habitación de su hermano para ir a la propia. Donde se cambio el pijama por un short de mezclilla, una polera negra, peino su larga cabellera en una coleta baja lo más rápido que pudo, y se calzo unos conver´s negros; antes de que su hermano cambiara de opinión._

_Abandonaron la residencia Uchiha, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios y como era fin de mes, les tocaba un fin de semana completo de descanso a las personas que trabajaban para su familia. _

_Habían recorrido ya las plazas con las que contaba la ciudad, la azabache caminaba de lo más radiante prendada del brazo de su mellizo quien solo sonreía levemente ante los repentinos cambios de expresión y humor de su hermana cuando algo que veía le gustaba o disgustaba. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando Sasuke recibió una llamada…_

—_Hola..._

—"_Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás, Kyo-chan no responde su celular? —escucho la voz algo preocupada al otro lado de la línea._

—_Tranquilízate Neko-chan, ella está conmigo. Salimos a dar una vuelta ya que nos abandonaron en esa enorme casona —respondió, no sin antes tirarle tremenda pedrada a la consciencia del mayor._

—"_Lo siento, tuve que salir y… espera… —calló por unos segundos— …es más, dicen los chicos que porque no se reúnen con nosotros"._

—_No sé, déjame preguntarle a Kyo, ya que la idea de salir fue de ella —aclaró, el azabache le pregunto a su hermana y esta con entusiasmo accedió— ustedes ganan, Kyo-chan quiere verlos._

—"_Ok, nos vemos en media hora en la fuente del parque central" —le indico el lugar y seguido, ambos colgaron._

—_Nos esperaran en el parque central —le comunico a su hermana— vamos —no se encontraban muy lejos del lugar, así que decidieron ir caminando. Después de unos minutos de camino, estaban por entrar al parque cuando la curiosidad de la chica se vio captada por un local que decía "Inauguración". _

—_Yo quiero uno —pidió con tono caprichoso la azabache, al instante en que señalaba la nueva heladería de la ciudad._

—_Está bien —suspiro resignado. Una vez comprado los barquillos, retomaron su camino, las personas que los veían caminar tomados de la mano, pensaban que eran una joven pareja de enamorados. Luego de unos minutos se adentraron en el parque, siguieron los caminos de piedra que eran rodeados por bellos alfombrados de pasto verde, ambos habían arrasado con el delicioso helado. De pronto, la chica se detuvo de golpe, mirando fijamente a un costado sintiéndose rara ante la escena que presenciaba. Su actitud llamó la atención de su hermano, Sasuke la imito, sin embargo, no se esperaba ver de lo que sus ónices eran testigo. _

_A unos cuantos metros de ellos, Gaara y Hikari se encontraban recostados y abrazados en el césped, besándose._

_El Uchiha sintió una punzada en el pecho y en un impulso dio un paso en dirección de la pareja, de pronto, sintió una delicada mano aferrarse a su brazo, giro su rostro para encarar a la dueña de esa mano, los ojos de Sasuke le picaban y se tornaban acuosos. Su hermana le miraba con dolor, suplicante… _

—_Por eso te dije que te alejaras de ella… —musitó._

—_Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada —reclamó._

—_No. Yo no sabía que se veía con Gaara-kun —al nombrar al Sabaku sintió como un nudo se le cerraba cada vez más en la garganta— yo sólo la había visto con Shika-kun pero… —a la mención del nombre de su otro amigo, los orbes ónices del Uchiha se ensancharon aún más—… no de esta manera como con Gaara —se defendió— tenía mis sospechas pero no quería parecer paranoica y mucho menos que me tacharan de celosa… por eso me quede callada pues no estaba segura._

_Sasuke no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su hermana quien comenzaba a llorar, pues la chica se sentía en parte culpable, ella podía sentir el pesar del que comenzaba a ser presa su mellizo. A paso lento se alejaron de ahí, antes de que la pareja los viera y llegaron hasta la fuente…_

—_Toma —le ofreció un pañuelo que portaba— sécate esas lágrimas, no quiero que sigas llorando por algo que no vale la pena —le dijo, sin embargo el tono de voz del Uchiha era tosco y más frio de lo normal, ese tono jamás lo había utilizado con ella— Kyo-chan, ni una palabra de esto a ellos y mucho menos a Neko-chan y compañía._

—_Como tú quieras —respondió tratando de borrar de su rostro cualquier indicio de llanto— ¿qué piensas hacer Sasuke-kun? —interrogó ya más repuesta._

—_No lo sé, solamente quiero que a cualquier costo se aleje de ellos sin que los lastime… —respondió con la vista fija en uno de los caminos, evitando a toda costa que su hermana se percate de la tristeza que sin duda se refleja en sus ónices, sin embargo no dijo más nada al ver a su hermano y al resto ya a unos pasos de ellos._

—_¿Qué ocurrió, porque tiene Kyo los ojos rojos? —les interrogo Sasori, al estar frente a ellos._

—_Nada, Saso-kun —sonrió, sin embargo no quedo muy convencido que digamos…_

—_Lo que ocurre, es que a la muy boba se le cayó su barquillo y me negué a volver a la heladería por otro —mintió el azabache menor— por eso me armo su teatrito y se puso a llorar para tratar de convencerme._

—_No llores más, Itachi y yo iremos a buscarte otro —le consintió Deidara con tonó gentil y cariñoso. El Uchiha mayor lo miró asesinamente, ¿como diablos se le ocurría decirle eso a su hermana? El mayor no se opuso al ver los ojitos brillantes de la menor que gracias a la mentira de su mellizo degustaría otro delicioso helado._

—_Date prisa y vamos —Itachi haló al rubio soltando un suspiro de resignación. _

_Estaban cerca ya de la salida del parque, cuando el rubio cayó en cuenta de que se les había pasado un pequeño detalle._

—_Oye Itachi, no le preguntamos a tu hermana de que sabor quiere su barquillo._

—_¡Demonios! Acuérdate mañana —suspiro malhumorado, estaba más irritado de lo normal. ¿Motivo? La respuesta es simple: Sabaku Temari— yo sé que sabor le gusta, así que no habrá problema con eso, date prisa._

_-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke y Kyoko se sentaron a esperar a que volvieran, Sasori y Pein los imitaron; sin embargo la pregunta que hicieron al unisonó ambos descoloco por completo a los mellizos._

—_¿Ustedes saben, quién es la novia de mi hermano? —los dos que hablaron intercambiaron miradas. La Uchiha negó saber de que hablaban pero no fue capaz de mirarlos a los ojos._

—_Sasuke, tú debes de saber, eres el mejor amigo de ambos —hablo esta vez el Nara mayor._

—_Hmp, creo que ellos no piensan lo mismo —dijo con sarcasmo— no estoy enterado de nada; sólo sé que ya no convivimos como antes —exteriorizo con un atisbo de pesar en su voz._

—_¿Además, en que se basan para decir que tienen novia? —escrutó Kyoko ya que pensó que sólo serian conjeturas de ellos._

—_Porque él mismo me lo ha dicho, pero el muy desgraciado no me quiere decir cómo se llama la susodicha —quejo Sasori._

—_Igual, el muy idiota de Shikamaru me dice que resultaría muy "problemático" —soltó con sarcasmo la queja usual de su hermano — que yo supiera quién es…_

_Ese fue un completo golpe bajo para el Uchiha menor, él se había planteado muy seriamente en pedirle a la castaña que fuera su chica, pero sin embargo por una u otra razón no había podido hacerlo. Los orbes de Kyoko se posaron en el semblante pálido de su hermano, percatándose de la molestia que reflejaban sus ojos y el temblor de sus puños cerrados fuertemente por el coraje que le invadía._

—_Ahora volvemos —dijo intempestivamente la chica al instante en que se echaba a correr halando a su hermano con ella, sin dar tiempo de preguntas ni protestas por parte de los masculinos._

_-.-.-.-_

_El rubio y el azabache volvían un poco presurosos para que el barquillo no se derritiera antes de llegar con la chica. _

—_¿Tú quiénes crees que sean las novias de Shika y Gaara? —interrogó el rubio a su amigo._

—_No tengo la menor idea, sólo espero que no sea una loca como la que te estaba acechando —respondió con clara burla en sus últimas palabras el Uchiha._

—_Ni me lo recuerdes —el rubio hiso un ademan como si le recorrieran el cuerpo unos escalofríos ante la sola mención de aquel incidente— esa chiquilla mal interpreto las cosas, es solamente una niña que ni siquiera sé como pudo pensar que yo podría estar interesado en ella, diablos podría hasta ser mi hermana menor —se defendió haciendo unos graciosos pucheros el Kaede._

—_Hmp, si supieras explicarte mejor en las cosas y le hubieras dado a entender que solamente querías una simple amistad con ella por que a ti quién te interesa es la otra, no te hubiera pasado lo que sucedió con Hik…_

_Ambos enmudecieron al instante en que se detenían, frente a ellos venían abrazados el Sabaku menor y la chica de quien hablaban, quienes al percatarse de su presencia se detuvieron también._

—_¡¿Demonios y ahora que hago? —pensó la castaña al ver al rubio y al azabache que se acercaban para detenerse frente a ellos._

—_Hola Gaara —saludo el Uchiha._

—_Hola —resignado tuvo que presentar a la castaña— chicos ella es mi novia —suspiro resignado— Hikari ellos son amigos de mi hermano mayor y míos._

—_Mucho gusto en conocer a ambos —respondió "amablemente" resignada en que sus planes se le complicarían a partir de ese momento._

—_Igualmente —respondió indiferente el rubio— si nos disculpan, debemos irnos —le hizo una seña al Uchiha por los barquillos que traía en la mano. Ambas parejas se alejaron en direcciones opuestas._

—_¿Dónde esta Kyo-chan y Sasuke-kun? —al llegar, interrogo al notar la ausencia de los menores._

—_Exactamente no sabemos, Kyo se llevo corriendo en aquella dirección a Sasuke —respondió Sasori al instante en que señalaba dicho lugar— solo nos grito que no tardarían._

—_Ok —con toda la intención de fregar a su amigo— ¿A que no adivinan a quienes nos encontramos cuando veníamos para acá? —dijo en tono juguetón el Uchiha._

—_Ni idea —bufo fastidiado Pein. Los mellizos se habían acercado al ver llegar a su hermano mayor._

—_Se acuerdan de la chica que acosaba a "Dei-dei" —dijo burlón ya que de ese modo era que la castaña llamaba al rubio… los orbes de los Uchiha menores se agrandaron a mas no poder al imaginarse que hablaba de Gaara y Hikari._

—_Nooo —soltó en burla Pein, haciéndole segunda al azabache— ¿en serio?_

—_Sí. Además de que también descubrimos quien es la novia de tu hermano —interrumpió el rubio tratando de desquitarse de tan embarazosa situación, llamando la atención de los presentes._

—_A sí, ¿la conozco? —interrogó a la defensiva el Sabaku._

—_Por supuesto que sí, dentro de poco la tendrás por tu casa llamando a tu hermano "Gaa-Gaa-kun" —expresó el rubio seguido de una carcajada ante sus propias palabras, el Sabaku palideció al imaginarse semejante situación._

_La tarde transcurrió apacible y en lo que cabe divertida para los mellizos quienes haciendo de lado lo acontecido en la tarde pudieron disfrutar de la compañía de los chicos. Después de cenar en un restaurant de comida china, cada quien se dirigió a su hogar._

_Al llegar a casa Sasuke se encamino enseguida a su habitación seguido por sus hermanos, tomo una toalla, el pijama y se metió al baño a ducharse._

_-.-.-.-_

_Los días de clases transcurrían y la castaña comenzó a notar el cambio de actitud del azabache ya que siempre le buscaba vueltas cuando le pedía que se vieran. Shikamaru se encontraba con ánimos renovados, el Uchiha no había visto así a su amigo desde que el señor Nara le había regalado la motocicleta que él quería, por su cumpleaños._

_Sasuke le había prometido a su hermana no hacer nada imprudente y que con su ayuda buscarían la mejor manera de terminar con ese rollo sin que sus dos amigos salieran lastimados. Prefería cargar él solo con ese sentimiento de traición._

_Una tarde quedaron de verse con los mayores en el café que acostumbraban, por lo que tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre, en el fondo del establecimiento._

_Los mellizos habían tomado la carta de menú para ver que se les antojaba ordenar, la mesera les tomo su orden, pero al irse dejo ver frente a ellos a Shikamaru y Hikari que salían de donde se encontraban los sanitarios, abrazados y en ese mismo instante, entrando por la puerta principal vieron a los hermanos mayores de ambos._

—_Por Kami —pensó la Uchiha al percatarse de la situación. _

_La castaña se sintió acorralada, había logrado deshacerse de verse esa tarde con el Sabaku, pero nunca se imagino encontrarse con todos ellos._

—_Ahora vuelvo, se me olvido mi celular en el sanitario —le susurró al Nara al instante en que este se encaminaba a donde estaba su hermano._

—_Hola Shikamaru —saludo un poco molesto el Sabaku, pero siendo honesto algo le hacía pensar que el pequeño Nara desconocía la situación._

—_Hola chicos, verán… —se sentía un poco intimidado por la situación, ya que él no quería que se enteraran de que salía con alguien ya que conociéndolos, comenzarían a molestarlo cada que se les diera la gana._

—_Hola Shikamaru —hablo Kaede— si me disculpan me urge ir al baño —sonrió en forma juguetona._

_Dicho esto el rubio se encamino a dicho lugar, sin embargo al pasar por la mesa donde estaban los mellizos, ambos se pudieron percatar de las cejas fruncidas del rubio, clara señal de que estaba molesto por lo que ambos en completo silencio lo siguieron._

_El rubio al no encontrar a la castaña en el pasillo se adentro hasta el sanitario de chicas, logrando con su presencia que la chica dejara escapar un leve brinco por la sorpresa de verlo ahí._

—_¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendes Hikari? —interrogó al instante en que golpeaba con su mano derecha el estante de los lavabos de mano. En el pasillo los mellizos se quedaron plantados en su sitio, pues en el tiempo que llevaban conociendo al rubio jamás lo habían escuchado hablar de aquel modo "enojado"._

—_No sé de que hablas —respondió saliendo por la tangente a su pregunta._

—_No te hagas, el fin de semana pasado te encontramos con Gaara quien te presento ante nosotros como su novia y hoy te encontramos con uno de sus mejores amigos y no precisamente en son de amigos —soltó con sorna y enfado el rubio._

—_¿Qué pasa Dei-dei, estas celoso? —dijo con burla la castaña._

—_No digas estupideces, deja de jugar de una vez y dime la verdad Hikari —rebatió el Kaede._

—_Quieres saber, muy bien te lo diré —contradijo enfadada— salgo con los dos por tu culpa, por vengarme de ti —le dijo sonriendo de cierta manera altanera al ver el rostro del rubio, de pronto esa sonrisa burlona desapareció al entrar de golpe los mellizos._

—_¿Por eso te acercaste a nosotros? —Interrogó el Uchiha mirándola con rencor— por él… —finalizó señalando al rubio._

_La castaña suspiro cansinamente, ya no tenía caso tratar de defenderse o tratar de negar lo que había hecho, por lo que se decidió a hablar…_

—_Sí, de hecho al principio no sabía que ustedes se conocieran, fue por mera casualidad —aclaro— hice una promesa y ya la cumplí…_

—_¿Por una estúpida promesa nos engañaste a los tres… —reprocho el azabache— …a Gaara, a mí y… a Shikamaru? —dijo señalando rumbo al pasillo. Ante la mención del último nombre la castaña sintió a su corazón estremecerse y dolerle, sin percatarse siquiera que unas rebeldes lágrimas rodaban ya por sus mejillas, las cuales descolocaron por completo a la Uchiha y al rubio— te exijo que te alejes de ellos —ordeno demandante el Uchiha._

—_No eres nadie para darme ordenes —replico la castaña._

—_Me lo debes, yo gane aquel partido —rebatió, recordándole el trato que habían hecho— miénteles si es necesario, pero ellos no deben enterarse de que ambos salían contigo, al mismo tiempo._

—_Cometí un error en todo este maldito juego, fue un error llevar a cabo la promesa que le hice a mi hermano… —un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios, y el rubio frunció aun más sus cejas sabiendo de antemano que se refería al platinado…— al final de cuentas me salió el tiro por la culata, me enamore de… —exteriorizo por primera vez, mientras una sonrisa burlona hacia su misma persona se plasmaba en sus labios._

—_No te creo —le interrumpió tajante el Uchiha._

—_¿No crees que es tarde ya… —hablo por primera vez la azabache— …crees que te perdonaran si se enteran que jugaste con ellos, pero sobre todo… —Kyoko la miró por primera vez furiosa— que jugaste con la amistad de los tres._

—_Tú cállate, no entiendes nada porque no te has enamorado —le gritó furiosa._

—_Si a eso le llamas amor, prefiero seguir como estoy en vez de lastimar a los demás —rebatió, primero unos pasos y después un toque en la puerta llamo la atención de todos…_

—_Hikari ¿todo está bien? —interrogó el Nara menor desde el pasillo. Al escuchar la castaña la voz, su corazón se contrajo aun más y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar. _

_Mientras que en el interior, aquella reacción no paso desapercibida para la azabache…_

—_Respóndele y más vale que no le digas nada —dijo en susurros el Uchiha._

—_Sí, en un momento te alcanzo en la mesa —le respondió normalizando su tono de voz, por lo que el chico de peinado grácil se encamino a su sitio.— ¿contento? —le reprocho a Sasuke._

—_No, sólo estaré satisfecho hasta que estés lejos de mis amigos —respondió, halando consigo a su hermana para marcharse a donde seguro los esperaban los mayores._

—_Hikari en verdad siento mucho que mal interpretaras mis acciones y mis palabras, no los lastimes por mi imprudencia, a ellos no… —le pidió Kaede, al instante en que con sus manos secaba el rastro que las salinas habían dejado en las mejillas de la castaña— por favor._

_El rubio la dejo sola, era todo lo que él podía hacer, no quería que los hermanos de los que él consideraba también como sus hermanos tuvieran un mal sabor de boca por su causa. Unos minutos después la castaña salió de largo a donde el Nara menor se encontraba._

—_Me habló mi hermano, tengo que irme a casa —le dijo en voz baja la castaña, enseguida el moreno se levanto de su lugar dejando el pago de lo que habían tomado y se marcharon ambos…_

_Continuara…_


End file.
